Saint Seiya: Tsubasa no Hoshi
by FreedomGundam96
Summary: muchos años después de la Batalla de Apolo, Athena regresa para defender la tierra junto con los nuevos Caballeros de Bronces y los 12 dorados que fueron liberados del castigo de los dioses. nuevos aliados, nuevos enemigos y una nueva guerra santa comienza. Post-Overture.
1. Chapter 1: La Leyenda Renace

**Hola Amigos de Fanfiction, soy FreedomGundam96 y aquí está el primer capítulo de mi fic Saint Seiya: Tsubasa no Hoshi (conocido también como Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alas de Estrellas), protagonizados por mis OCs y los caballeros dorados de la serie original. Pero antes una aclaración:**

 **La historia transcurre ciento veinticinco años después de Obertura del Cielo especialmente el Final de la Pelicula, donde Apolo borra las memorias a Saori, Seiya y sus amigos.**

 **Los Caballeros Dorados de la Serie Original van a aparecer, se explicara mas tarde en la historia.**

 **La escena inicial contiene spoiler, si no viste la película, valdrá la pena ¿no?**

 **La serie y los personajes no me pertenecen sino a masami kurumada y toei animation. Solo mis OCs me pertenecen.**

 **Disfrútela.**

* * *

 **(Aparece el Logo de Toei company)**

 **(Aparece el Logo de Toei Animation)**

 _ **?**_

 **(Saint Seiya OST 9 - Track 32 - Kyuukyoku no Shou uchuu)**

En un lugar blanco se enfrentaba dos personas, más bien un humano contra un dios. El humano es un joven, pelo y ojos castaño, tez morena se trata de Seiya mientras el dios es un joven alto, pelo rojo como el fuego, ojos azules y tez clara, lleva una túnica blanca, es Apolo, el dios del sol y parece que está decidido destruir a la humanidad mientras Seiya trata de detenerlo.

SEIYA: ¿en verdad son dioses todo poderoso? ¿Somos los humanos tan pequeños comparados con los Dioses? Pero…los humanos hacemos lo que podemos para seguir viviendo, ¡no tienes derecho a ser un dios cuando no puedes proteger a quienes estan luchando por vivir! Perdonar y cuidar a los humanos ¿no se trata de esto la tarea de un dios? Saori quiere compartir su vida con nosotros, ella cree en nosotros ¿Cómo puedes llamarte Dios sin sentir amor por los humanos? ¡si eso es un dios no lo necesito!

APOLO: Los Humanos no pueden ignorar a los dioses, no voy a permitirlo.

Cuando Apolo iba a matar a Seiya una voz intervino.

¿?: Por favor, no.

Apolo se sorprende a ver a una joven pelo larga lila, ojos verdes, tez clara y ella está protegiendo al joven Seiya. Es nada más ni nada menos que Saori Kido conocida como…

APOLO: Athena.

ATHENA: estoy preocupada por tu bienestar, hermano.

APOLO: ¿Qué dices?

ATHENA: ¿no te das cuenta que si no te detienes, terminaras peleando contra mi?

APOLO: ¿Qué cosa?

Pero Seiya ya al tanto de su destino, decide dejar algo antes de ser destruido.

SEIYA: aun no, saori. Aunque el hombre es ignorante y está destinado a ser destruido por los dioses, con solo golpe voy a dejarlo pelear, para dejar prueba que el hombre existió en el mundo, quemare mi cosmos… ¡HASTA SU PUNTO FINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLL!

Seiya quema su cosmos hasta el infinito y se eleva a los cielo, listo para atacar a Apolo.

APOLO: Humano, Muere.

Seiya se lanza contra apolo, es a todo o nada mientras todo el lugar se pone en blanco.

…

…

…

 **QUIZAS UN HUMANO QUE DESAFIE A UN DIOS…PUEDA VENCER…SIN SER CASTIGADO**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 _ **CIENTO VEINTICUATRO AÑOS DESPUES EN UN LAGO.**_

Se encontraba una cabaña cerca del lago y hay una ventana abierta y dentro se ve una habitación y en la cama se ve una persona quien se levanta y se trata de un joven de 14 años, Pelo medio negro, Ojos Azules, Tez Clara y lleva un pijama azul. El joven despierta de un sueño raro y mira la ventana.

¿?(Pensando): _Que sueño más raro. ¿Por qué soñé eso? ¿y quiénes son esas personas? Seiya._

Tendría tiempo para pensar en sus adentros pero una voz desde la puerta lo interrumpió.

¿?: Kazuya, ya estas despierto?

El joven llamado Kazuya reconoce esa voz y sonríe felizmente.

KAZUYA: Si, mama. Estoy despierto.

MADRE: me alegra mucho. Bueno será mejor que te vistieras. Mientras yo preparo el desayuno, ¿podrías despertar a tus hermanas?

KAZUYA: claro, las despertare.

MADRE: Solo asegúrate de no molestar a Kazumi. Recuerdas lo que paso la última vez.

KAZUYA (molesto): si mama. No lo olvido.

Kazuya se levanta y se dirige al baño para bañarse. Luego va cambiar su ropa y ahora viste una Camiseta azul, en su cuello lleva un collar con un diamante rombo azul, pantalón Negro y medias blancas, ahora Kazuya va hacia la habitación de su hermana llamada Yukiko y cuando entra, ella aun se encuentra dormida, es una chica de 13 años, Pelo larga celeste hasta la cintura, ojos celestes, tez clara y lleva un camisón blanca. kazuya sonríe a verla.

KAZUYA: se ve muy tierna cuando está dormida. Jijiji, se como despertarla. Cosquillitas

En un acto seguido, Kazuya despierta a Yukiko con cosquillas, quien despierta riéndose.

YUKIKO (riendo): JAJAJAJAJAJA. KAZUYA, PARA, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, NO, HERMANO, JAJA, PARA, JAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

KAZUYA: se que te gusta las cosquillas, hermanita. Pero está bien si quieres voy a parar. Jajá.

Ambos hermanos se calma y luego se miran riéndose un poco, Kazuya sonríe a ver a su hermana despierta. El joven acaricia tiernamente la mejilla de su hermana.

KAZUYA: Bueno días Yukiko.

YUKIKO: buenos días, Kazuya.

KAZUYA: bueno. Mejor ve a prepararte para desayunar mientras yo despierto a kazumi.

La sonrisa de Yukiko se borro cuando Kazuya dijo eso y lo remplaza con un suspiro.

YUKIKO: hay Hermano, debes saber que Tu y Kazumi siempre se pelean cuando la despierta.

KAZUYA (orgulloso): bueno es que siempre ocurre cuando digo la palabra Tabu pero esta vez me asegurare de despertarla sin incidentes. ajajaja

YUKIKO (Pensando con una gotita): _no te creo._

Kazuya ya está al tanto, no lo admitía pero es muy difícil despertarla sin decir esa palabra. Kazuya se retira de la habitación de Yukiko sin antes dar un besito en la frente de su hermana.

KAZUYA (sonriendo): cuando estés lista, ve a la sala, mama te espera.

YUKIKO (sonriendo): Aye.

Mientras yukiko se viste y va para la sala, kazuya si dirige a la habitación de Kazumi y cuando entra se encuentra dormida roncando. Una chica de 11 años pelo largo hasta los hombros negro, ojos Azules, Tez Morena, camiseta celeste y shorts negros.

KAZUYA: bueno aquí voy. Hare lo mismo con yukiko, cosquillas.

Pero cuando iba hace cosquillas a su hermana pequeña, Kazuya siente un golpe en el estomago y lo que paso fue que kazumi aun dormida le propino un golpe sin querer a su hermano y este se enoja un poco.

KAZUYA (piensa enojado): _Tenía que ser Kazumi._

El decide agitarla bruscamente a Kazumi pero es inútil.

KAZUYA(molesto): Oye perezosa, despierta, vamos a desayunar.

Kazuya intento otras formas de despertarla, ya sea un reloj, una guitarra, un tambor, etc, pero es inútil, la única forma de despertarla es esa palabra pero el sabía muy bien la consecuencias pero es la única forma.

KAZUYA(Suspira): debo estar loco para decir eso pero hay otra alternativa.

Kazuya respira hondo y se prepara para lo peor.

KAZUYA: OYE, ES HORA DE LEVANTARSE, ENANAAAAA.

En la sala Yukiko, quien ahora lleva un Vestido Blanco, bufanda celeste, y zapatos blancos, escucho lo que dijo Kazuya.

YUKIKO (facepalm): ara ara, Otra vez. Mamaaa.

En la habitación, Kazumi se levante de golpe enojada y se lanza contra Kazuya, comenzando una de sus peleas.

KAZUMI (enojada): ¿A QUIEN LE DICE TAN ENANA QUE ES COMPARADA CON UNA PESUÑA DE UN BURRO CON ALAS?

KAZUYA: YO NO DIJE ESO.

Pero una voz calmo a los dos hermanos.

¿?: Chicos, no se pelen.

Kazuya y Kazumi alza su vista y ve a una persona, una mujer joven de 24 años, pelo largo castaña, ojos azules, tez clara, viste un vestido largo blanco con mangas largas, y zapatos negros. Su nombre es Setsuko Kobayashi, la madre de los tres.

KAZUYA y KAZUMI: MAMA.

SETSUKO: jeje. Al final, kazuya no tuviste otra opción, otra vez.

KAZUYA: de veras discúlpame, mama. Es que…

SETSUKO: está bien. Pero la próxima vez trata con cariño a tu hermanita. Kazumi ¿no tienes algo que decir a tu hermano?

KAZUMI (avergonzada): si discúlpame hermano por reaccionarme de esta manera.

KAZUYA: está bien. Solo asegúrate de levantarte en la mañana y no ser perezosa.

KAZUMI(molesta): ya lo sé.

Setsuko se rie un poco las actitudes de sus dos hijos. A pesar que no son sus verdaderos hijos, Setsuko los ama como si fueran suyos.

SETSUKO: bueno, Kazumi, vístete y ve a desayunar. Yuki ya empieza a sentirse sola.

KAZUMI: AYE.

KAZUYA: mejor voy a la sala.

Kazuya y su madre Setsuko, se van a la sala mientras Kazumi se viste. Pero mientras iba a la sala, Kazuya piensa un poco acerca de su sueño

 **(Saint Seiya OST Tenkai Hen Joso Overture - 01 - Tenkai Hen Joso - He no Zensoukyoku)**

KAZUYA: _mmmm. Ese sueño me pareció familiar pero todo es extraño, esa chica me recuerda a alguien ¿Quién es ella?_

Kazuya mira la ventana de la sala y ve el cielo. Tenía la impresión de algo está por ocurrir pero no se dará cuenta que en ese día, las vida de Kazuya y su familia va cambiar…

…

…

…

Para siempre.

 _ **Saint Seiya: Tsubasa no Hoshi**_

 _ **CAP 1: LA LEYENDA RENACE**_

 _ **EN EL CAMINO DEL BOSQUE**_

Un encapuchado iba camino a un lugar destinado, parece que está buscando algo o alguien y debía a comprobar que todo estaría en orden. Pero durante el camino presiente algo.

ENCAPUCHADO: se quienes están ahí escondidos, muéstrense.

Los que se escondieron se muestran con intensiones hostiles. Se trata de cinco personas con armaduras negras y al parecer iban siguiendo al encapuchado.

ENCAPUCHADO: asi que son los Caballeros Negros. ¿me equivoco?

CABALLERO NEGRO: asi es. Este no es lugar para un viajero como tú. Ve a tu casa.

Pero el encapuchado no hace caso y prosigue su camino pero los caballeros negros vuelven a interponerse.

CABALLERO NEGRO: que no estás sordo, si quieres vivir más vale que nos escuches vete de aquí.

El hombre misterioso suspira ante ese atrevimiento

ENCAPUCHADO: Rayos. ¡Ay caballeros negros incompetentes a un lado!

CABALLEROS NEGROS: ¿QUE?

ENCAPUCHADO: con unos cosmos podridos que tienen ustedes no pueden hacer nada para detener mi camino. Váyanse ahora y les perdonare la vida.

Los caballeros negros se ríen ante las palabras del encapuchado tomandolo como una broma.

CABALLERO NEGRO 1: idiota, no sabes lo que te metes

CABALLERO NEGRO 2: no subestimes a los caballeros negros.

CABALLERO NEGRO 3: vamos a acabarte.

Los caballeros negros incendia su cosmos y lanzan su ataque contra el encapuchado provocando una explosión, sus rivales se rien antes esa supuesta victoria.

CABALLERO NEGRO: ¿ves? No eres más que un hablador.

Pero las sonrisas desaparecieron cuando se disipo el humo, apareció una barrera de cristal dorada creada por el encapuchado.

CABALLERO NEGRO: ¿QUE? ¿Cómo hizo esto?

ENCAPUCHADO: arrogantes. Ya paso las buenas, ahora verán por las malas.

Ahora el incendia un cosmos dorado mucho más fuerte que los caballeros negros, quienes quedan aterrados.

CABALLERO NEGRO 1: ¿qué hace?

CABALLERO NEGRO 2: desde cuando…

CABALLERO NEGRO 3: imposible.

El encapuchado lanza su ofensiva contra sus enemigos que provoca una explosión.

 _ **EN LA CABAÑA**_

Luego de desayunar, Kazuya se prepara para irse a entrenar, ahora lleva un traje de entrenamiento blanco (similar al de Tenma de Lost Canvas), aun conserva su collar y zapatos negro pero cuando iba a salir percibió algo.

KAZUYA: _mmm me pareció percibir algo muy lejos de ahí pero ahora desapareció de repente._

Pero Kazuya se sacude su cabeza para tratar de olvidar un poco y proseguir su camino.

KAZUYA: no, debo ir a mi entrenamiento o de lo contrario mi maestra me matara si llego tarde.

Mientras Yukiko ayudaba a Setsuko a limpiar la cocina. Afuera, Kazumi a igual que su hermano entrenaba pero por su cuenta, ella lleva un traje de karate. Fue cuando vio a kazuya saliendo de la casa

KAZUMI: ¿Hermano, ya te vas a entrenar de nuevo?

KAZUYA: si.

KAZUMI: oye, kazuya. ¿Alguna vez has sentido algo dentro de mí?

Su hermana no estaba bromeando y su hermano lo sabía desde hace un año, Kazumi está despertando un poco de su poder oculto y siempre ella es entrenada por Kazuya en sus días libres.

KAZUYA: si, lo has sentido desde hace un año. Es la razón porque te entreno.

KAZUMI: claro. Pero ¿pero podrías explicarme que ese poder?

KAZUYA: sabes, me gustaría explícate pero no tengo tiempo. Lo siento

Eso molesto a Kazumi, quien se cruza sus brazos pero Kazuya se le ocurrió una idea.

KAZUYA: ya se. Puedes venir conmigo a mi entrenamiento y tal vez mi maestra te explique sobre tu poder. ¿te gustaría?

KAZUMI (sonríe orgullosa): ¿si me gustaría? Claro y tal vez te voy a superarte, Burro con alas.

KAZUYA (molesto): en tus sueños, mocosa.

Pero los hermanos se rien por su propias palabras pero cuando Kazuya percibe algo, este se horroriza

KAZUYA: MALDICION, ELLA YA SE ESTA IMPACIENTANDO. HAY QUE DARNOS PRISA. KAZUMI, VEN.

Tomando la mano de Kazumi, Kazuya se va rumbo al campo de entrenamiento, ignorando las quejas de su hermanita.

KAZUMI: HEY, TARADO, YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME TOMES LA MANOS.

Desde la ventana, Yukiko observa cómo sus hermanos se dirigen al lugar y no evita sonreir un poco.

¿?: te ves feliz, Yuki.

Cuando ella voltea, se ve a su madre Setsuko, quien acaricia el pelo celeste de su hija con ternura.

YUKIKO: si mama, estoy muy feliz por mis hermanos pero a veces me siento un poco de envidia.

SETSUKO: si. a diferencia de tus hermanos, el tuyo es muy débil pero eso no te impide que los quieres mucho.

YUKIKO: mama, gracias.

SETSUKO: a propósito, te gustaría ir conmigo a donde está tus hermanos?

YUKIKO: claro, pero no se molestara Kazuya?

SETSUKO: jiji. Eso vamos a averiguarlo. Te gustaría?

YUKIKO: Aye

Mientras Setsuko y su hija adoptiva Yukiko se preparan para irse, Kazuya y Kazumi se dirigen a encontrarse con la maestra del primero. Pero lo que no saben es que están siendo observados por cinco caballeros negros.

CABALLERO NEGRO: jajaja. Asi que esa familia vive esa casa. Bien cuando ellos regresen, le espera una terrible sorpresa. Jajajaja.

Sus compañeros se unen a la risa de su líder mientras se planea un posible ataque.

 _ **EN EL CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO**_

Kazuya y Kazumi llegan y se encuentra con su maestra, quien esta mirando los cielos, a verla, kazuya se traga saliva y le pide algo a Kazumi.

KAZUYA: hermanita, quédate ahí y no hagas nada.

KAZUMI: vamos, no seas gallina. No te va a enojar por llegar tarde.

KAZUYA: kazumi, no sabes nada sobre ella.

Kazuya se arma valor e intenta acercarla pero cuando ya esta en la mitad, kazuya supira de alivio y dirige hacia ella.

KAZUYA: vaya, parece que ya te calmaste y yo ya no tengo que sufrir uno de tus-

¡BONK!

Kazuya quedo sentado en el suelo quejándose del dolor de cabeza, que tiene un chichón y saliendo una lagrimita.

KAZUYA: AY AY AY AY AY. ¿Por qué?

¿?: Como siempre llegas tarde, Kazuya.

KAZUYA: Maestra Mirai.

Una joven de 17 años, pelo negro largo una cinta amarillo, tez clara, lleva puesta una mascara plateada que cubre su rostro, lleva su traje de entrenamiento (parecida la que tenia Marin en la serie original pero de color Negro y Azul y su banda es amarillo) su nombre es Mirai, la Maestra de Kazuya, quien esta un poco molesta por el retraso de su estudiante.

MIRAI: sabes muy bien como me siento cuando te tardas demasiado, tonto.

KAZUYA: de veras lo siento maestra pero lo que paso es que...

MIRAI: sin excusa. Como castigo tendrás que...

Pero se detiene a ver a Kazumi, quien la saluda y se dirige hacia su hermano. Mirai alza su mirada a Kazuya.

MIRAI: veo que trajiste a tu hermana, Kazuya. Me alegra.

KAZUYA: es la razón porque llegue tarde. Maestra te presento a mi Hermana.

KAZUMI: gusto en conocerte. Soy Kazumi.

MIRAI: el gusto es mio, mi nombre es Mirai, la maestra de tu hermano. Tu madre me hablo mucho de ti

KAZUMI: ¿Cómo?

KAZUYA: veras, mi maestra es amiga de nuestra madre y fue quien le pidió a Mirai que me entrenara.

KAZUMI: vaya

MIRAI: Bueno, que se debe su visita?

KAZUYA: mi hermana quiere aprender algo de su poder.

MIRAI: en serio?

La pequeña Kazumi asiente positivamente y Mirai sonríe detrás de su máscara.

MIRAI: me parece muy bien. Con gusto te explicare el concepto del cosmos.

KAZUMI: ¿cosmos?

MIRAI: tu poder se trata de su cosmos, un pequeño del universo dentro de tu cuerpo.

Kazumi comprendió todo, su poder oculto es en realidad su cosmos.

MIRAI: bien, kazumi voy a enseñarte sobre el poder de tu cosmos mientras...

Mirai ve a su alumno quien está escapando sigilosamente pero se detiene al darse cuenta que ella ya lo está viendo.

MIRAI: Kazuya, aun no te olvido de ti y tu castigo. Tendrás que dar cincuenta lagartijas con bolsa de rocas pesadas en tu espalda.

KAZUYA: ¿OH QUE? NO ES JUSTO

MIRAI: si quiere puedes hacer cientos.

KAZUYA: Grrrrr. Con cincuenta me basta.

Aceptando de mala gana, Kazuya intenta cumplir su castigo pero el sonreía por eso, tal vez sería un buen ejercicio mientras Kazumi se ríe su poco por su hermano hasta que se encuentra con mirai.

MIRAI: bien mientras tu hermano cumple su castigo, te entrenare un poco. ¿estas lista?

KAZUMI: AYE.

Kazuya ve como su hermana y su maestra entrenaba y no puede evitar sonreir, quería unirse en ese entrenamiento pero primero su castigo, tomo una bolsa llena de rocas pesada que trajo Mirai, lo coloca en su espalda y empieza a hacer largatijas.

Las horas han pasado y kazuya ya termino su castigo y ahora está entrenado con Kazumi aunque el estaba adolorido por las rocas en su espalda. Kazumi está dando puñetazos y patada contra Kazuya mientras los desvia y bloqueaba con sus manos como parte de su entrenamiento mientras Mirai los observada.

MIRAI: esos chicos tal vez algún día sean parte de algo maravilloso. Es la razón que ella me pidió que lo entrenara.

Sin embargo percibió algo cálido en su cosmos y Mirai se da cuenta de quién se trata.

MIRAI (sonríe): asi que viniste esta vez para ver a tus hijos ¿no?, Señorita Setsuko.

Y así es, Setsuko vino acompañada con su otra Hija, Yukiko con una canasta de comida.

SETSUKO: jiji, si, vine para ver como esta mis hijos y veo que está bien.

MIRAI: si ellos chico y veo que trajiste a tu otra hija.

YUKIKO: mi nombre es Yukiko. Gusto en conocerte.

MIRAI: yo también, Tu madre hablo mucho de ti al igual que tus hermanos. Por cierto ¿Por qué llevas un canasto de comida?

YUKIKO (sonríe): es para almorzar. Dentro unos pocos escucharemos cierto sonido.

MIRAI: ¿uh?

De repente se escucha un rugido de estomago y proviene donde esta Kazuya y Kazumi, quienes se detienen para caer sentados y ponen sus manos en sus estómagos.

KAZUYA: no puede ser, ya tengo hambre.

KAZUMI: hermano, me muero de hambre.

Viendo esa escena, Mirai ve a los chicos con una gotita.

MIRAI(con una gotita): ese sonido.

SETSUKO (sonríe): esos chicos.

YUKIKO: Descuida, mama, yo me encargo. ¡CHICOS, EL ALMUERZO ESTA LISTO!

Kazuya y Kazumi escucha y se levantan como si nada y alza su vista hacia el canasto de comina, dibujando una sonrisa.

KAZUMI (con brillos en los ojos): COMIDA, ESTAMOS SALVADOS

KAZUYA (con brillos en los ojos): ASI ES YA QUIERO COMER EN ESE CANAS-

Pero la sonrisa de Kazuya se borro cuando ve claramente y su paso en Felicidad a uno Vergonzoso, el que llevaba el canasto era Yukiko y no estaba sola, es acompañada por su madre Setsuko. Sin titubear Kazuya toma a Kazumi y se dirige donde está su familia y Mirai.

KAZUYA (cara de Vergüenza) : ¿qué haces ahí, mama? Y encima trajiste a Yukiko. ¿Por qué?

SETSUKO: oh kazuya. Ya haces mucho tiempo que entrenas y no puedes continuar con el estomago vacio, además traje a yukiko para no sentirse sola y es mi deber como madre cuidar a los hijos.

KAZUYA (avergonzado): ¡MAMAA!

Mirai a pesar de su máscara se rie un poco ante la vergonzosa situación de Kazuya, rara veces Setsuko viene para ver a su hijo y siempre se altera de forma vergonzosa cosa que Mirai se acostumbraba.

Luego Mirai acepto el permiso a Kazuya de almorzar junto con sus hermanas y ahora ella junto con Setsuko ve desde como los niños comen felizmente sentados en el pasto pero para Kazuya y Kazumi comen como locos ya que tiene un gran apetito en cambio Yukiko comía de forma normal cosa que Mirai iba a preguntar a Setsuko pero ella se adelanto.

SETSUKO: si te preguntas sobre yukiko. Ella no está toda sana.

MIRAI: ¿Eh?

SETSUKO (triste): Kazuya y Kazumi nacieron sin complicaciones en cambio Yukiko nació con una enfermedad que solo puede comer un poco.

MIRAI: Pobrecita. Se nota que Kazuya cuida mucho de ellas.

SETSUKO: si y es por eso quiere entrenar para así proteger a sus hermanas y a mí.

MIRAI: ya veo y a pesar del duro entrenamiento, nunca se rinde. Además nunca evito preguntarte algo.

SETSUKO: ¿?

MIRAI: ¿el collar de kazuya era tuyo?

Setsuko afirma con la cabeza, el collar le pertenecía a la castaña pero se lo dio a su hijo mientras recuerda el dia de su primer entrenamiento

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

Vemos Setsuko a punto de entregar su collar a un Kazuya de diez años antes de ir a su primer entrenamiento.

KAZUYA: mama ¿Porqué me das tu collar? Me veo ridículo.

SETSUKO: jiji, claro que no. No te ves ridículo. Te queda muy bien y no tendras problemas en utilizar en tus entrenamientos.

KAZUYA: pero…

Pero de repente el joven kazuya se sintió el abrazo de su madre adoptiva cual es calido y lleno de amor.

KAZUYA: madre.

SETSUKO: Kazuya, aceptaste el entrenamiento porque quieras utilizar tu poder proteger a mi y tus hermanas pero las pruebas que te espera son muy difíciles. Te collar te tarea buena suerte y espero que algún dia logra despertar lo que hay dentro. ¿Verdad?

Kazuya dudo un poco pero su madre tenía razón, quería entrenar para proteger a su familia y no dudo en aceptar la oferta de Mirai cuando se conocieron por primera vez. Luego Setsuko se solto a Kazuya con cariño para la respuesta del joven.

KAZUYA(sonrisa determinado): está bien, voy a cuidar mucho como si fuera mio y me volveré fuerte para proteger a Yukiko, Kazumi y ti, madre. No lo hago porque no me pidieron, lo hago porque asi lo he decidido.

SETSUKO: jijiji. Estoy segura que nunca te daras por vencido.

KAZUYA: AYE.

 _ **FIN DE FLASHBACK**_

ya es de noche y Kazuya y Kazumi seguían entrenando bajo la supervisión de Mirai mientras Yukiko dormía a lado de su Madre, quien acaricia el pelo de su hija con ternura mientras ella miraba las estrellas especialmente la constelación de Sagitario y Pegaso.

SETSUKO: yo también, protegeré a mis hijos, tal vez no soy su verdadera madre pero igual los amo y voy a defenderlos aunque me cuesta vida. No me rendiré, eso me acordó de uno de tus hijos, ¿no es asi, mis valientes caballeros y amigos?

Pero la alegría duro un poco cuando Setsuko se sintió algo en su cosmos y no solo ella, Kazuya, Kazumi y Mirai también lo sintieron.

KAZUMI: ¿que fue eso?

MIRAI: algo debió detectar en nuestro cosmos

KAZUYA: y parece que proviene de…

Cuando alzaron sus vista ellos quedaron mudo lo que acaba de ver, hay humo lejos del campo pero Kazuya no tarda en darse cuenta donde proviene.

KAZUYA(alarmado): NUESTRA CABAÑA, ES NUESTRA CABAÑA.

KAZUMI: ¿QUE?

SETSUKO: ¿COMO DICES?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Kazuya intenta dirigirse hacia el lugar pero es detenido por su Maestra Mirai.

MIRAI: ¿a donde cress que vas, tonto?

KAZUYA (enojado): Déjame, voy a comprobar si no es verdad lo que vi. Dejame pasar.

MIRAI: no seas tonto, no sabes que puede haber una trampa. No hagas nada estúpido.

KAZUYA: NO VOY A QUEDAME MIENTRAS COMO MI HOGAR SE REDUCE A CENIZAS, DEJAME.

Haciendo un lado a su maestra, kazuya toma carrera para ir a la Cabaña del lago para comprobar si todo esta bien. Aprovechando la distracción Kazumi emprende carrera para seguir a su hermano mayor cosa que Setsuko se dio cuenta.

SETSUKO: ¡KAZUYA! ¡KAZUMI!

Pero el grito de Setsuko despertó a Yukiko, quien aun sigue teniendo sueño.

YUKIKO: ¿qué paso?

Pero cuando vio el humo, Yukiko empieza a asustarse pero se sintió que ambos manos se colocaban en sus hombros y se trata de su madre Setsuko.

YUKIKO: mama ¿y Kazuya y Kazumi?

SETSUKO: en un gran peligro.

 _ **EN LA SALIDA DEL BOSQUE**_

El mismo encapuchado estaba viendo desde lejos la cabaña y aprieta su puño a quienes fueron los responsables.

ENCAPUCHADO: ¡maldita sea, asi que ellos lo hicieron! ¡No los perdonare!

Pero algo fijo su vista y se trata de Kazuya.

ENCAPUCHADO: ¿qué hace un niño aquí? Debe ser su casa. Rayos no debió irse aun percibo los responsables de este crimen, tiene-

Pero cuando fijo algo en su brilloso, el encapuchado miro un poco mas y se llevo una sorpresa.

ENCAPUCHADO: QUE ACASO ES LA…

 _ **EN LA CABAÑA DEL LAGO**_

Cuando Kazuya llego ahí su mirada lleno de terror.

KAZUYA:NO NO PUEDE SER

La cabaña de los Kobayashi, su hogar, estaba en llamas. El Hogar que Viva Kazuya y sus hermanas con su madre Setsuko vivía ahora está bajo las llamas. Kazuya ve como su hogar sucumbe ante el fuego.

KAZUYA(en shock): mi hogar, el hogar de mi madre, de mis hermanas, de mi familia, todo destruido. ¿Quién pudo ser que hizo esa maldad?

Y su vista alzo para ver a tres hombres con armaduras de negras. La ira invadió a kazuya mientras los caballeros negro se reian.

CABALLERO NEGRO 1: al fin ya me siento mejor.

CABALLERO NEGRO 2: no puedo esperar cuando esa familia venga y lloren como su casita quedo destruida.

CABALLERO NEGRO 3: asi el enseñara a no meterse con los caballeros negros. Jajajajajajaja.

KAZUYA: ¡USTEDES!

Los caballeros negros voltearon y ven a kazuya enojado y su mano esta cubierto de un resplandor blanco.

CABALLERO NEGRO: así que tu eres de los que vive ese repugnante lugar. Si quieres llorar ve a donde esta tu mami. Jajajajaja.

KAZUYA: ¿llorar? No se equivoca. No debieron meterse conmigo y con mi familia.

CABALLERO NEGRO: ¿Qué dices?

KAZUYA(enojado): yo, yo, yo…JAMAS HABIA ESTADO ENOJADO TODA MI VIDA!

Luego de lanzar un grito de furia, Kazuya se pone de guardia mientras incendia su cosmos pero lo que no sabía es que el cristal del collar palpita un poco.

KAZUYA: ahora van a pagar lo que hicieron. Los derrotare.

CABALLERO NEGRO 1: lo lamentaras, niño.

CABALLERO NEGRO 2: no puedes luchar contra nosotros tres

CABALLERO NEGRO 3: bien…AL ATAQUE.

Los caballeros negros incendian sus cosmos y lanza una ofensiva contra kazuya pero ya está listo para derrotarlos.

KAZUYA: OK. ES HORA DE DESMOSTRAR LO QUE APRENDI DE MI MAESTRA. TOMA ¡PUÑOS METEOROS!

Kazuya concentra su cosmos y proyecta su puño en dirección al rival con cien golpes por segundo en formas de saeta a una velocidad tres veces superior a la del sonido, como si se tratase de una autentica lluvia de meteoros. Sus técnica dio efectivo, los meteoros repele el ataque de los caballeros negros, sorprendiendo.

CABALLEROS NEGROS: ¡QUE IMPOSIBLE!

Finalmente la técnica de kazuya logra dar en el blanco y los caballeros negros son victimas del ataque, quienes gritan de horror mientras su armaduras son dañadas. Finalmente caen al piso, derribados mientras kazuya se alivia un poco.

KAZUYA(suspira feliz): creo que me deje llevar la ira.

Pero cuando miro a su casa no pudo evitar su tristeza. El hogar vivio kazuya y su familia ya no está más.

KAZUYA: la cabaña ¿y ahora donde viviremos?

¿?: KAZUYAAAAAAAA

El grito era Kazumi quien siguió a su hermano, preocupada y no tardo en llegar.

KAZUYA: Kazumi, que haces aquí?

Pero Kazumi golpeo en el hombro de su hermano y este hace un gesto de dolor.

KAZUYA: AUCH ¿Por qué me golpeas?

KAZUMI: eres un tonto. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿porque?

KAZUYA: bueno… yo.

Pero es recibido por un abrazo de Kazumi., quien tiene los ojos humedecidos.

KAZUMI: no vuelvas a asustarme.

KAZUYA: lo lamento...y mucho.

Ambos hermanos mira la cabaña en llamas, entristecidos.

KAZUMI: asi que tus temores se hicieron realidad. Nuestra casa...

KAZUYA: ya no podemos hacer nada, tenemos que explicar a mama. Vamonos.

Pero cuando iban a alejarse del lugar, Kazuya detecta algo peligroso en su cosmos cosa que preocupa a kazumi.

KAZUMI: ¿hermano?

KAZUYA: ¡CUIDADO!

Kazuya empuja a kazumi fuera del peligro, solo para ser recibido por un golpe de la nada que termina tirado del suelo.

KAZUMI: ¡KAZUYA!

Por suerte Kazuya sigue vivo y se incorpora para la alegría de Kazumi, alzando su vista, mira el responsable del ataque y se trata otro caballero negro pero tamaño gigante parecer ser el líder de su brigada.

CABALLERO NEGRO LIDER: lo siento pero no voy a permitir que ustedes escape. Lo matare a los dos por meterse en nuestro camino. Soy el caballero negro Strong

Kazuya encara a Strong mientras incendia su cosmo para preparar su técnica, kazumi se aleja para que su hermano pueda luchar.

STRONG: no debiste meter en los asunto de los caballeros negros.

KAZUYA: y tu nunca debiste meter a mi y a mi familia. Ahora sentirás mi furia.

STRONG: ya veras ¡MUERE!

Strong se lanza contra Kazuya para dar un golpe pero este lo esquiva y el golpe de caballero dio contra el piso. Luego Kazuya salta para dar una patada contra el Caballero pero para el asombro de chico, su ataque no resulto efecto.

KAZUYA: ¿QUÉ?

STRONG: mi turno.

Strong agarra la pierna de kazuya y lo estrella contra el suelo para luego aplastarlo pero kazuya lo esquiva justo a tiempo y da una serie de puñetazos pero no hace nada a Strong, quien lo golpea impulsándolo hacia atrás. Kazuya se incorpora con dificultad ya que esta algo adolorido y ve la fuerza del caballero negro.

KAZUYA: cuanta resitencia, mis puños no logro penetrarlo pero aun así no voy a rendirme fácilmente.

Kazuya vuele a incendiar sus cosmo para su técnica mientras Strong se preparaba. Kazumi ve la batalla de su hermano preocupada.

KAZUYA: AHORA VERAS ¡PUÑOS METEOROS!

Los meteoros impactan contra Strong pero ni siquiera puede hacerle un rasguño para la confusión de los hermano.

KAZUYA: ¿que paso? ¿Esta tan dura que mis Meteoros no sirvió?

KAZUMI: no puede ser ¿por qué?

STRONG: jajajajajaja. Ya firmarste tu sentencia de muerte y ahora no nada que puedas hacer.

El caballero negro camina dirigiendo a Kazuya mientras el se mantenía firme su postura, no importa cuanta veces cae, no se rendiría pero algo pasa, la armadura de Strong sale grietas para el asombro de este ultimo.

STRONG: ¿QUE? ¡IMPOSIBLE! Acaso los meteoros pudieron dañar mi armadura. NO TE LO PERDONARE.

Concentrando el cosmos de su puño, Strong se prepara para acabar con Kazuya quien se da cuenta que este ataque traerá problemas.

KAZUYA: oh rayos, esto me va a doler.

STRONG: ¡MUERE! ¡GOLPE DESTRUCTOR!

El ataque golpea a Kazuya quien se cruza los brazos para defender pero es muy poderoso y termina volando hacia atrás.

KAZUYA: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH

Finalmente se estrella contra el suelo y herido por el ataque ante los ojos de Kazumi.

KAZUMI: ¡KAZUYA! No lo permitiré. No dejare que ese maldito mate a mi hermano. No lo permitiré.

Kazuya intenta levantar pero sus heridas lo impiden mientras Strong se dirige para dar el golpe de gracia.

STRONG: vas a pagar por dañar mi armadura, tu castigo por atacar a los caballero negros, la muerte pero no te preocupes cuando termine contigo te ayudare a reunir con tu familia. Jajajajaja.

Esas palabras afecto a Kazuya y el no iba a permitir que nadie le toque a su familia. Intenta levantarse sin importar las heridas. Pero Cuando Strong iba a matarlo una voz se interpuso.

¿?: OYE TU, METETE A ALGUIEN DE TU TAMAÑO

Strong Voltea y ve a Kazumi lanzado contra el incendiando su cosmos en su puño mientras ella recuerda la palabras de Mirai

 _MIRAI: es la concentración de la fuerza, espíritu y la mente en el punto que vas a golpear. Concenta tu poder y también tu espíritu, ambos son tu gran fuerza._

KAZUMI: concéntrate. Concéntrate. Puedes hacerlo.

Kazumi salta y lanza su ataque contra strong que termina retrocediendo y agrietando mas su armadura cosa que sorprendió.

STRONG: QUE. ESA MOCOSA TAMBIEN. GGGRRRRR MALDITA.

Kazumi aterriza en el suelo con éxito pero no vio que strong se lanzaba contra ella y con su mano la atrapo en su cuello.

STRONG: NIÑA TONTA, IBA MATAR A TU HERMANO PERO AHORA SERAS TU QUIEN DEBA MORIR.

El caballero negro empieza a asfíxiala a Kazumi ante los ojos de kazuya, que no duda en levantarse pese sus heridas.

KAZUYA: aunque...mis huesos me rompan...yo...no...Dejare...que...lastime a mi hermana.

Sin saberlo, el collar sigue parpadeando pero con mas velocidad y ahora presenta algunas grietas. Strong seguía estrangulando a Kazumi quien casi queda sin aire.

STRONG: adiós, mocosa.

Pero cuando iba a terminar la vida de kazumi, un ataque dio en el brazo de Strong que destruyo su protector de la armadura y soltando a kazumi, kazuya resulto ser el causante con un resplandor blanco alderedor de su cuerpo y el collar ya tiene muchas grietas mientras se preparaba su técnica.

KAZUYA: ¡PUÑOS METEOROS!

Strong esquiva los meteros pero no todos ya le dio en una pierna, un hombro derecho y su cabeza, destruyendo partes de su armadura Mientras Kazuya se pone delante de Kazumi para protegerla.

STRONG: MALDICION. COMO PUEDES LEVANTARTE SI ESTABAS HERIDO.

KAZUYA: aunque caigo muchas veces, aunque mi cuerpo se parta en pedazos, voy a proteger a Kazumi, a Yukiko, a mi madre. Lo hare, voy a protegerlos aunque me cueste la vida. Quemare mi cosmo... ¡HASTA SU PUNTO FINAAAAAAAAALLL!

Finalmente le collar no soporto la cantidad de cosmo y está a punto de estallar cosa que kazumi se dio cuenta.

KAZUMI: Hermano, tu collar...

Strong se lanza contra kazuya pera terminar de una vez pero el collar finalmente explota en un resplandor blanco deteniendo el avance del caballero negro, luego detrás de Kazuya aparece un Pegaso Blanco ante los ojos de los presente.

STRONG: PERO QUE PASA?

KAZUMI: kazuya.

 _ **LEJOS DE LA BATALLA.**_

Setsuko, su hija, Yukiko y Mirai se dirigen al campo de batalla para ayudar a Kazuya y Kazumi pero de repente percibe algo en el cosmos de Setsuko.

SETSUKO: el cosmo de Kazuya.

MIRAI: ¿desapareció?

SETSUKO(sonríe): al contrario, lo hizo, el fue capaz de despertarlo.

 _ **AL OTRO LADO**_

El encapuchado se dirige también al lugar y al igual que Setsuko, percibió también en su cosmos.

ENCAPUCHADO: asi que ese chico logro romper las cadenas que permanecieron atadas hace once años. Tengo que darme prisa.

 _ **DE VUELTA EN LA BATALLA**_

Kazuya esta listo para el siguente round, siempre seguirá luchando aun en los momentos críticos pero cuando alzo su vista, una luz aparece en frente de kazuya y cuando se aclaro se puede apreciar una armadura Blanca en forma de pegaso, sorprendiendo a Kazuya.

KAZUYA(sorprendido): ¿una armadura? ¿qué hace una armadura aquí?

De repente la armadura se desprende y adhiere en el cuerpo de Kazuya ante la sorpresa de Kazumi.

KAZUMI: ¿pero que esa armadura?

KAZUYA: no lo se pero me siento de maravilla. Siento como si pudiera alcanzar las estrellas. Esa armadura me parece familiar, mi maestra Mirai me dijo que mi constelación guardian es Pegaso. Entonces esa armadura es...

¿?: _asi es Kazuya, es la de pegaso._

Kazuya miro de todos lado pero nadie vio quien provenía esa voz, miro una vez mas la armadura y comprobó que es la de pegaso. Kazuya utiliza la armadura de Pegaso (cuál es la V1 de la Saga del Santuario en la Serie Original).Pero sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos por la risa de Strong.

STRONG: jajajajajajajajaja, no importa que armadura utilices, el resultado va ser lo mismo. PREPARATE A MORIR.

El caballero negro intenta propinar un golpe a kazuya pero este lo detuvo con la palma de su mano ante la asombro de Strong.

STRONG: ¡IMPOSIBLE!

KAZUYA: Nada es imposible. AHORA VERAS.

Kazuya con la armadura de Pegaso golpea a Strong que lo impulsa a volar estrellándolo contra el suelo pero este se levanta muy enojado.

STRONG: ME LA VAS A PAGAR. LOS MATARE A AMBOS.

Incendiando su cosmos en puño, Strong se prepara para utilizar su técnica para matar a kazuya quien decide utiliza sus meteoros para contrarrestarlo pero quedo en duda.

KAZUYA: puedo utilizar mis puños meteoros para detener ese ataque pero utilice mucho en esta batalla y estaría en vulnerable. Debo acabar esa batalla en un solo golpe.

 _¿?: si quieres que funcione, traza la constelación de pegaso con tus manos._

Kazuya hace caso lo que dijo la voz misteriosa y con sus manos traza la constelación de pegaso, confundiendo a Kazumi

KAZUMI: que hace Kazuya con sus manos.

Finalmente Kazuya termina de trazar y se prepara para terminar esa batalla de una vez por todas.

STRONG: ESTE SERA TU FIN.

KAZUYA: ES A TODO O NADA.

Ambos rivales están listos para poner fin en esta batalla. Uno prevalecerá y el otro caera. es a todo o nada.

STRONG: ¡SIENTE LA FURIA DE LOS CABALLEROS NEGROS!¡MUERE!¡GOLPE DESTRUCTOR!

KAZUYA: ¡AQUÍ VOY!¡DAME TU FUERZA, PEGASO!¡METEOROS DE PEGASO!

Finalmente ambas técnicas chocan entre si, iniciando un choque de poderes pero a medida que pasa los meteoros va superando al golpe destructor, dejando sorprendido a Strong.

STRONG: que imposible. Mi golpe destructor esta siendo superados por eso meteoros. No puede ser.

Finalmente los meteoros de Pegaso logra repeler el golpe destructor de Strong.

STRONG: aunque hayas detenido mi técnica tu cosmos ya esta agotado, es tu- ¿QUE?

Los meteoros siguen y no solo eso son mas poderosos que antes.

KAZUMI: guau, los meteros de Kazuya no se detiene, si sigue asi, ganara esta batalla. Tu puedes, Kazuya. Tu- ¡SI NO LO VEO NO LO CREO!

Los meteros ahora se forma en uno solo dejando sorprendido a Strong

STRONG: ahora los meteoros se formo uno solo. NO ES CIERTO.

KAZUYA: ¡ARDE COSMOS!

El meteoro finalmente golpea a Strong quien termina volando en aire.

STRONG: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH

El caballero negro finalmente se estrella contra el suelo y destruyendo completamente su armadura. El caballero negro intenta levantarse pero sus heridas son peores.

STRONG: no...Imposible...Quien eres Tu

KAZUYA: Kazuya Kobayashi. No, Kazuya de Pegaso y voy a proteger a mis seres queridos.

STRONG: ejejeje. Jajaja, entonces...los...rumores...son...ciertos. eres...un...caballero...de...la diosa...eso...significa...que...Athena...vive...en...aaaagh.

Finalmente Strong cae muerto, derrotado por Kazuya, quien cae sentado para descansar un poco.

KAZUYA: finalmente lo logre. Gane esta batalla.

KAZUMI(feliz): KAZUYAAAA

Apenas kazuya dio vuelta es recibido por un abrazo de Kazumi, quien esta feliz por su victoria.

KAZUMI: felicitaciones, Ganaste, bien hecho.

KAZUYA: no, nosotros ganamos. Tu me ayudaste cuando estaba acorralado.

KAZUMI: solo poco. Pero igual ganamos.

Sin embargo kazumi bosteza y decide acostarse en el suelo, lo mismo con kazuya ambos miran las estrellas.

KAZUMI: quiero ser fuerte, hermano.

KAZUYA: ¿?

KAZUMI: quiero entrenar contigo y con la maestra Mirai. Soy también quiero ser fuerte para protegerte a ti y a nuestra familia.

KAZUYA: veré que puedo hacer.

Ambos hermanos se disfrutaban mirando las estrellas y Kazuya decide decir algo a su hermana.

KAZUYA: kazumi.

KAZUMI: mm

KAZUYA: como había dicho mi maestra me dijo que mi constelación es Pegaso. ¿te puedo decir la tuya?

KAZUMI: si.

KAZUYA: bueno, tu constelación es la de Equuleus conocido como Caballo Menor.

KAZUMI: ¿Caballo Menor?

KAZUYA: si, según la mitología es el hermano de Pegaso. Según mama tu y Yukiko nacieron bajo la constelación de Equuleus. Mientras yo naci bajo la constelación de pegaso

KAZUMI: guau. Pegaso y Equuleus son hermanos como nosotros. Jajaja, espero conseguir un collar parecido a la que tu tenias.

KAZUYA: ¿tenia?

Cuando toco su pecho, kazuya se da cuenta que ya no tenía su collar y se alarma mucho, .

KAZUYA: que. NO NO NOOOO. MI COLLAR DONDE LA DEJE. AY NO.

Kazuya se levanta y busca en todas partes desesperadamente. Kazumi intenta decilo pero vio algo que sorprendió.

KAZUMI: Hermano.

KAZUYA: MAMA ME VA A MATAR. ESE COLLAR ME HA ACOMPAÑADO POR CUATRO AÑOS Y AHORA LO PERDI.

KAZUMI: Hermano

KAZUYA: DONDE ESTA. DONDE-

KAZUMI: ¡HERMANO!

KAZUYA: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Su hemana lo señala y kazuya vio con furia, se trataba los mismos caballeros negros que destruyo su casa y ahora con cinco refuerzos, kazumi se pone atrás de su hermano mientras el preparaba para el combate.

CABALLERO NEGRO: ¿tu eres un Caballero de Athena?

KAZUYA: ¿Caballero de Athena?

Pero los rebeldes vio el cadáver de Strong y se quedaron sorprendidos.

CABALLERO NEGRO: el señor Strong. Ha muerto.

CABALLERO NEGRO: TU ¿fuiste vos quien lo mato?

KAZUYA: si. Eso le paso por meterse con mi familia si no quieren que terminen como tu jefe, dejanos en paz.

CABALLERO NEGRO: por si no te das cuenta somos mas que nosotros. Vamos hacerte pagar.

Los caballeros Negro se lanza contra Kazuya quien iba a enfrentar a pesar de sus heridas pero de repente se detuvieron al percibir un cosmos poderoso, lo mismo con Kazuya y Kazumi.

CABALLERO NEGRO: ¿pero que? ¿Que es ese cosmo?

CABALLERO NEGRO: no se trata de...

KAZUYA: es un cosmos muy poderoso.

KAZUMI: pero Calida, pura y con amor igual que nuestra madre.

KAZUYA: ¿que?

¿?: Kazuya, Kazumi.

Los aludidos voltean y se alegra, su Madre adoptiva Setsuko aparece irradiada con un cosmo dorado acompañado por Yukiko y Mirai.

SETSUKO: Kazuya, estoy muy feliz verte con la armadura de Pegaso que estaba dentro de tu collar y gracias a tu Cosmoenergia y utilizar para proteger a tu hermana. Eres digno de ser el Caballero de Pegaso.

Eso sorprendió a Kazuya y Kazumi y el primero miro a mirai y lo comprendió, No solo estaba entrenado para proteger a su familia sino para ser a los que llama Caballeros de Athena.

KAZUYA: Mama quiero preguntarte algo...

SETSUKO: Mirai te explicara luego a los tres pero ahora descansa un poco, yo me encargo de esto.

KAZUYA: ¿QUE? NO LO HAGAS, MAMA.

Pero no hace caso y camina hacia donde esta Kazuya y Kazumi quiene hace un lado, yukiko se reúne con sus hermanos preocupada e intenta detener a Setsuko.

YUKIKO: Por favor. Es una locura, no lo hagas.

KAZUMI: por favor escúchanos, esas personas son malvadas.

Esta vez Mirai interviene.

MIRAI: por favor escucha a tus hijos, eso caballeros tiene una razón para venir a este sitio.

SETSUKO: y se cual es su objetivo.

KAZUYA: Madre.

Setsuko mira a kazuya con una sonrisa.

SETSUKO: Kazuya, ahora es mi turno de me pasa algo Ahora te encomiendo la armadura de Pegaso y cuida a tus hermanas. Adiós, mi pegaso.

KAZUYA: Madre

YUKIKO: Mama

KAZUMI: no

SETSUKO: Mirai, cuida a mis hijos por favor.

Mirai asintió mientras Setsuko se dirigía a los caballeros negros quienes sonríen.

SETSUKO: digame, ¿por qué razón? ¿cuál fue la razón de que destruyeran mi casa y atacar a mis hijos?

CABALLERO NEGRO: que conmovedor, en lugar de que el caballero la protege el es quien es protegido.

CABALLERO NEGRO: jajajaja. Si tanto quieres saberlo te lo dire.

CABALLERO NEGRO: la razón porque destruimos tu casa es para atraer el objetivo.

SETSUKO: y cual es?

La sonrisa de Caballero Negro se vuelve maliciosa y sus compañeros se preparan.

CABALLERO NEGRO: TU CABEZA. ATAQUEEE.

Los Caballeros Negros se lanzan contra Setsuko quien se prepara para luchar.

KAZUYA: NOOO MAMAAA.

Kazuya intenta corre pero sus heridas por la batalla contra Strong lo impide.

KAZUYA: MAMAAA.

Yukiko cubre sus ojos para no ver, Kazumi se asusta y cierra sus ojitos y mirai decide llama a los hermanos.

MIRAI: es ahora de irnos. No es lugar para tres niños. De prisa.

KAZUYA: NO, NO ME IRE SIN MAMAA.

Kazuya hace todo lo posible para llegar a Setsuko pero sus heridas lo impiden que termina en el suelo y solo puede lo que va a pasar hora.

KAZUYA: MALDICIOON

Pero cuando los caballeros negros iban a matar a Setsuko, un muro cristal corta el paso, salvándola para la sorpresa de todos.

CABALLEROS NEGROS: ¿COMO ES IMPOSIBLE?

KAZUYA, MIRAI: eso es...

Cuando Yukiko y Kazumi abrio sus ojos vio a Setsuko sana y salva por el muro de cristal para el alivio de las niñas. Pero mirai mira por curiosidad el muro.

MIRAI: _un muro de cristal apareció para protegerla y se quien es._

Y no es la única, Setsuko también se dio cuenta.

SETSUKO: _si, solo hay dos personas capaz de invocar ese muro y uno ya esta aquí_. Me alegra que aparecieras y muchas gracias.

De la nada aparece el encapuchado a lado de Setsuko, sorprendiendo a todos.

KAZUYA: ¿como hizo eso?

CABALLERO NEGRO: acaso es...

CABALLERO NEGRO: si es el mismo que ataco a nuestro compañeros.

El encapuchado no hace caso y mira a Setsuko.

ENCAPUCHADO: en que estabas pensando. Enfrentarte sola contra los caballeros negros. Además tenemos el deber de protegerte, no al revés.

SETSUKO: jajaja, de veras lo siento pero no iba a permitir que lastime mas a mis hijos. ¿ademas que haces aquí?

ENCAPUCHADO: vine aquí para que vuelvas, mi señora, de hecho volvieras con tus hijos pero antes permítame encargarme en tu lugar.

SETSUKO: esta bien, pero antes quítate esa capucha, hace tiempo que no veo tu rostro.

ENCAPUCHADO: gracias.

El encapuchado hace una reverencia y luego encara a los caballeros negros, kazuya y sus hermanas llega donde está su madre ve al encapuchado.

KAZUYA: oye, espera...

ENCAPUCHADO: felicidades por tu batalla, Pegaso pero ahora descansa. Te explicaremos mas tarde.

KAZUYA: pero.

Sin embargo es detenido por su Madre setsuko.

SETSUKO: todo esta bien. Es un amigo, no te preocupes.

Finalmente el encapuchado se enfrenta a los Caballero negros y esta a punto de ocurrir una batalla.

CABALLEROS NEGRO: ¿antes matarte, dime quien eres y porque interpone en nuestro camino?

ENCAPUCHADO: muy bien te responderé, primero les mostrare mi rostro antes de morir.

el quita la capucha y se revela su rostro, aparenta de ser de 20 pero en realidad su edad es como doscientos años, pelo largo verde claro, ojos violeta, en lugar de cejas tiene dos tikas violeta, tez clara. se trata de...

SHION: Mi nombre es Shion de Aries y si quieren matar a esa mujer, tendrá que derrotarme.

Esa revelación sorprendió a todos (menos Setsuko) pero mas que nada Mirai.

MIRAI: ¿pero que hace el aquí?

KAZUYA: Shion de Aries.

Los caballero negros vieron a Shion con enojo y decide atacarlo por entrometido.

CABALLERO NEGRO: ya vimos tu rostro antes de matarte. Acabemos con el.

Ellos se lanza contra Shion, pero tiene una sorpresa.

SHION: ilusos, TE MOSTRARE EL PODER DE LOS CABALLEROS DORADOS.

Shion concentra una gran cantida de cosmos deteniendo a los caballeros negros, Setsuko se aleja junto a su hijo del Ataque del caballero de Aries.

KAZUYA: ¿Que va a hacer?

SETSUKO: ya lo veras.

Shion concentra su cosmos en su brazo derecho creando una pequeña espiral de estrellas.

SHION: TOMA ESO, ¡REVOLUCION DE POLVO ESTELAR!

Cuando Shion lo arrojarlos se transforman en miles de estrellas fugaces que impactan directamente contra los Caballeros Negro, quienes se intenta escapar pero muy tarde, fueron alcanzados por el ataque quienes gritaron de terror antes de ser desintegrados. Shion de Aries salió victorioso y se va para reunirse con Setsuko y sus hijos. Pero cuando Kazuya iba a preguntar, Mirai se la adelanto.

MIRAI: se puede saber ¿por que viniste? No pudiste haber enviado a otro, Señor Patriarca.

SHION: no tuve elección. Eso caballeros vinieron porque alguien lo envio y no te preocupes le pedi a mi amigo que tomar en mi lugar durante la misión, Mirai de Aguila. De hecho también vine buscarte a ti también.

SETSUKO: antes de irme te puedo pedir algo.

SHION: si te refieres a los niños, esta bien. También los llevare al santuario.

SETSUKO: Gracias, Shion.

Pero la conversación es interrumpida por Kazuya por no aguantar el misterio.

KAZUYA: ¡BASTA! ¿QUÉ PASA AQUÍ? MI COLLAR SE PERDIO PARA SIEMPRE Y AHORA LLEVO UNA ARMADURA. ¿CABALLEROS DE ATHENA?¿SEÑOR PATRIARCA?¿CABALLEROS DORADOS?¿MIRAI DE AGUILA?¿SANTUARIO? ¿ME PUEDE DECIR QUE PASA AQUÍ? ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCO.

KAZUMI: hermano, Calmate. Pero porque mama fue su objetivo de esos malhechores. ¿por qué?

YUKIKO: Hermanos, hay algo que mama nos quiere decir.

KAZUYA: Yukiko, ya sabemos que no es nuestra verdadera madre pero nos cuido mucho cuando nuestro padres...

YUKIKO: no no no. No se trata de eso.

KAZUYA, KAZUMI: ¿QUÉ?

YUKIKO: me lo conto una vez y se que es verdad. De veras lo siento por ocultarles pero lo que paso ahora, ya no tiene caso ocultar.

Sus hermanos miran entre si y lo comprenden, Yukiko es hija mas cercana a su madre, quien siempre estuvo a su lado cuando ellos estaba ausentes, ya que Yukiko tiene miedo de estar sola. Finalmente ven a su madre que esta esperan que estén listos.

KAZUYA: mama, ya estamos listos.

KAZUMI: sin importar que nos creamos o no, siempre seremos sus hijos aunque seamos adoptivos.

Setsuko sonríe ante la declaración de su hijos, ya le conto su secreto a Yukiko y sorprendió un poco le dijo y ahora le contara a Kazuya y Kazumi. Luego llega Mirai a lado de su amiga, está de acuerdo en decirles. Setsuko suspira un poco y procede a contarle.

SETSUKO: bien, aquí voy. Kazumi, Tiene razón. Fui objetivo de esos caballeros debe ser porque alguien lo ordeno. Pero eso no importa ahora. Lo que van a revelar es quien yo en realidad. Pero como ya llego Shion, ¿me hace los honores?

SHION: chico. Lo que paso hace rato y porque los caballeros negros buscan a su madre, niño. Es porque ella es la reencarnación de la diosa de la Guerra y Sabiduria, la Diosa Athena.

Un minuto de silencio paso mientras los vientos soplan. La madre de Kazuya, Yukiko y Kazumi es Athena. Setsuko Kobayashi es Athena. la mujer que siempre cuidos a los tres niños es una diosa. Kazuya y Kazumi se quedaron quietos sin ninguna reacción pero eso va a cambiar en segundo, ya que es una sorpresa muy grande.

KAZUYA:...

KAZUMI:...

Los dos se miran entre si y luego miran a su madre de nuevo.

...

...

...

KAZUYA:...¿que?

KAZUMI:...¿que?

KAZUYA, KAZUMI: ¿que?

KAZUYA, KAZUMI: ¡¿QUÉ?!

KAZUYA, KAZUMI: ¡¿QUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

KAZUYA, KAZUMI: ¡¿QUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEE?! ¡¿NUESTRA MADRE ES UNA DIOSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!

De repente los sorprendidos se desploman en el suelo por esa sorpresa tan grande pero se pusieron a reir felices. No tardaron en unirse Yukiko. Setsuko, Quien es Athena, Shion y Mirai(aunque lleva su máscara puesta) sonríen al darse cuenta que no dudaran en creer en su madre mas que nunca mientras amanece.

KAZUYA, KAZUMI, YUKIKO: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

KAZUYA: que tontos somos, nos preocupamos para nada, es la sorpresa mas grande que recibi en mi vida.

YUKIKO: esto va a ser interesante, estaba tan asustada que olvide que es una diosa.

KAZUMI: mi madre es una diosa, mi hermano será un caballero. Me interesa mucho en convertirme una...una...

MIRAI: Amazonas, Kazumi.

KAZUMI: ¿amazona?

MIRAI: te explico cuando iremos al santuario y tal vez pueda entrenarte para ser como yo. No es asi Kazuya.

KAZUYA: asi es pero no seas estricta con ella. Oh hay algo que tengo que hacer...

Kazuya se dirige hacia el Patriarca Shion quien lo mira cofundido.

KAZUYA: Shion, déjanos ir al santuario, queremos aprender mas sobre los caballeros. Aunque mama es la Diosa Athena no puede sola contra los enemigo que vendrán, por eso debo ser mas fuerte para pelear también al igual que mi hermana. Peleare como Caballero de Pegaso, Por favor, Shion.

SHION: te dije bien claro. Los llevare al santuario a ti y tus hermanas y conservaras la armadura de Pegaso y tal vez te traiga la caja. Pero te dire una cosa, no solo debes proteger a la diosa sino al mundo. ¿entendiste?

KAZUYA: AYE

SETSUKO: bien ya estamos todo listo para ir al santuario. Patriarca, debemos darnos prisa. El santuario se preocupara mucho por su ausencia.

SHION: si mejor, nos vamos.

Ya asi Kazuya, Setsuko(Athena), Kazumi, Yukiko, Mirai y Shion desaparecen del lugar en un resplandor, al parecer fueron transportados por el patriarca hacia grecia pero no se dieron cuenta que fueron observados por un encapuchado azul desde lejos quien sonríe y mira el sol.

ENCAPUCHADO AZUL: han pasado 124 años desde el castigo que hiciste a los humanos, apolo. Tu batalla con pegaso te impresiono que le diste una oportunidad a los mortales. No puedo creer que paso 24 años desde que regresaron. Ya quiero lo que son capaz a la nueva generación junto con los que mejores del siglo pasado. Jajaja.

El encapuchado se retira del lugar mientras los todo el lugar se quedo vacio.

En ese dia, fue el comienzo de las aventuras del nuevo pegaso. Habrá nuevos retos, conocerán tantos amigos como enemigos. Aun hay misterios lo que ocurrió en el pasado. Pero siempre pelearan para proteger del Mal. La leyenda ha renacido.

 _ **CONTINUARA**_

...

 _ **PROXIMO EPISODIO EN SAINT SEIYA: TSUBASA NO HOSHI**_

 **KAZUYA: hola, Soy Kazuya de Pegaso. Ha pasado un año desde que vivimos a en el santuario y ocurrieron cosas increíbles. Conocimos a los caballeros plateados, a caballero de Tauro y los Geminis y ahora kazumi lucha por la armadura de Equuleus pero los enemigos vienen para atacar al santuario pero yo y el resto lucharemos por Athena.**

 **En el próximo capitulo de los Caballeros de Zodiaco: Alas de Estrellas**

 **EL SANTUARIO**

 **KAZUYA: ¿y Tú has sentido una vez el cosmo?**

* * *

 **Es todo aquí está el primer capítulo de Saint Seiya: Alas de Estrellas.**

 **Bueno antes de despedirme voy a dar unas aclaraciones:**

 **Como verán ocurre ciento veinticuatro Años después de Obertura del cielo pero en el próximo episodio habrá un salto temporal de un año.**

 **Como ya dije aparecerán los Caballeros de Oro de la serie Original pero se explicara la razon cuando los 12 o 13 vuelvan a reunirse.**

 **En el próximo episodio aparecerá el opening y el ending.**

 **Bueno, cuidesen y dejen Reviews, Nakamas.**


	2. Chapter 2: En el Santuario

**Hola amigos de Fanfiction, aquí FreedomGundam96 y aquí va el segundo Capitulo de Saint Seiya: Tsubasa no Hoshi. Aquí va dos avisos:**

 **Las letras de opening y el Ending aparecerá en este capítulo pero los próximos no**

 **Ademas que pondré la música de Saint Seiya, incluiré las Musica de Otras Series. Ninguna música no me pertenece, sino sus respectivos autores.**

 **Disfruten.**

* * *

 **(Saint Seiya - Soul of Gold, OST 24 "Legend")**

 **SETSUKO: en el primer capítulo Saint Seiya: Tsubasa no Hoshi, mi Familia y Yo vivamos en paz pero fuimos atacados por los caballeros negros, en su acto para protégenos del peligro, Kazuya libero al pegaso dentro del collar y visto la armadura de bronce logrando derrotar al caballero negro Strong pero cuando yo iba a luchar en su lugar, Shion de Aries, el Patriarca se encargo del resto. Después de revelarle como la Diosa Athena, mis hijos decidieron acompañarme al santuario para ser mis Caballeros y junto con Mirai de Aguila, mi amiga y maestra de Kazuya, fuimos al santuario con la ayuda de shion. Paso un año y la aventura apenas comienza.**

* * *

 **[Opening: Never- Make Up]**

 **Bokuu tachi ga**

 **nokoshita shirushi wa**

 **Tokoshie ni iroaseru**

 **koto no nai...**

 **Eternal Soul**

 **Saint Seiya: Tsubasa no Hoshi**

 **Tabiji no hate**

 **Kioku no kage Your Eyes**

 **Sono hitomi ni yadoru**

 **Inori no toutosa wo**

 **Kizu darake no**

 **Tsubasa yo Mou ichido**

 **Habataite okure yo**

 **Ano sora ni tsuzuku One Way**

 **Aragaenai sadame no nami wo**

 **Break Out! Ima**

 **Kimi ga mada shinjite kureru no nara**

 **We can fly forever**

 **Saint Seiya**

 **Mata hajimaru story**

 **Saint Seiya**

 **Yakusoku wo shiyou**

 **Saint Seiya**

 **Mata meguriaeru hi made**

 **Saint Seiya**

 **Sayonara wa iwanai sa…**

 **¡Never Stop!**

* * *

 _ **EN UNA CIUDAD DESCONOCIDA.**_

Esta lloviendo y Todo estaba en ruinas, unos soldados con armas estaba luchando contra un joven de 16 años, pelo negro, ojos turquesa, piel muy blanca y palida, porta una armadura negra pero lo más notable es parecida la de pegaso(es la V2 de la segunda mitad de la saga de Mars en Omega pero de color negro con detalles grises), se trataba de un caballero negro. El miraba el cielo gris, sin emoción alguna, ignorando los soldados, quienes estan molesto por las muertes de hombres, mujeres y niños pero el Pegaso negro no le importo.

SOLDADO: ESTA VEZ MORIRAS ¡CHICOS DISPAREN!

Los soldados disparan contra el caballero negro quien esta quieto pero cuando dio contra su objetivo, no le hizo ningún razguño asuntando a los soldados, luego el Caballero Negro alza su vista lentamente hacia sus enemigos, quienes se retrocede asustados.

PEGASO NEGRO: me decepcionan.

Apena dijo eso y el pegaso negro se lanzan contra los soldados a una velocidad increíble. Ellos disparaban contra el caballero pero el esquivaba sin problemas, cuando ya esta cerca, le propina una series de golpes contra un soldado para termínalo con un puñetazo que lo atraviesa en el torso, matándolo, luego otro intenta dispararlo contra el pegaso negro pero este utiliza el cadáver como escudo para luego lanzarlo contra el soldado, aturdiéndolo el tiempo suficiente para quedar atrás del soldado y luego mover la cabeza brutalmente y estrellarlo contra el piso. Dos soldado intenta apuñalar al caballero negro con sus cuchillos pero este solo espero hasta que este lo suficiente cerca para luego esquivarlo y contraatacar agarrando sus manos y haciendo girar hasta que los lanza en distintas direcciones, uno que término estrellando contra un edificio y otro contra el suelo justo en la cabeza. El ultimo soldado queda aterrado al ver esa escena pero se arma de valor para lanzarse contra el pegaso negro pero antes de que pudiera hacer daño, se sintió un golpe pero de una fuerza extraordinaria de parte del Pegaso Negro, luego agarra el soldado por el cuello, quedando casi sin aire mientras se escucha el sonido de los relámpagos.

SOLDADO: quien…eres…monstruo?

PEGASO NEGRO: mi nombre es Eon, es mi nombre antes que te mueras.

Con esas palabras, Eon suelta al soldado para luego dar un puñetazo contra la mandíbula, destruyéndola y lo manda a volar hasta que desparece en el cielo gris. Eon de Pegaso Negro mira el cielo otra vez, pensando lo que paso ahora.

EON: el cielo llora por los muertos, yo no. Ellos lucharon por sentimientos débiles y terminaron muertos. Nada puede contra mí. Por eso está llorando. Ya es hora que me preparare para mi próxima batalla.

Luego un caballero negro aparece ante Eon.

CABALLERO NEGRO: bien, bien. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Eon mira a su compañero sin emoción alguna.

EON: que se preparen los demás. Atacaremos al santuario.

 _ **CAP 2: EN EL SANTUARIO**_

 **?**

En un lugar todo en blanco con pétalos rosas, aparece una flecha dorada dirigiendo hacia su objetivo mientras se escucha una voz.

¿?:¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDD MOOOOOOOOOOOORRNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGG, PEEEEEEEEGAAAAASSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

 _ **EN EL SANTUARIO**_

¡POW!

¿?: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH

El grito de alguien se escucho por todo el santuario, no solo ese lugar, sino también toda la ciudad de Atenas mientras en la habitación de una casa cerca de las doce casas, un recién despierto y molesto Kazuya le propino una patada a alguien que lo mando a estrellarse contra la pared.

KAZUYA (molesto): ¡IDIOTA! ¡¿HASTA CUANDO PIENSAS EN DEJAR DE DESPERTARME DE ESTA MANERA, KIYOSHI?!

Kiyoshi es un hombre de 23 años, pelo negro con tonos castaños, ojos negro, tez blanca, lleva una camisa hawaiana blanco con flores azules, pantalón grises y zapatos marrones.

KIYOSHI: JAJAJAJA. Buen trabajo caballero de bronce. Lograste detener y dar una patada a uno de plata. Jajajajajaja.

Pero no le cayó bien a Kazuya, quien aprieta su puño conteniendo su ira y sus deseos de matarlo.

KAZUYA (enojado): mas te vale que me des una razón para despertarme o serás hombre muerto y hablo en serio.

KIYOSHI: oye, tranquilo, viejo. La amazona de Aguila me envió para buscarte.

La ira de Kazuya pasa a ser a una de confusión, en verdad Mirai envió a Kaito para despertar a Kazuya?

KAZUYA (confundido): ¿y porque Mirai te envió hasta aquí?

KIYOSHI: bueno, no se. Tal vez tenga que ver con el combate decisivo para la armadura de-

KAZUYA: ¡¿QUE?!

El pegaso mira la hora en su reloj de su pared y se alarma mucho.

KAZUYA: OH NO, YA CASI ES HORA. SI NO LLEGO A TIEMPO, ELLA ME MATARA. MALDICIOOOON.

El pelinegro de ojos azules se apresura en arreglarse y vestirse, tristemente se casi había olvidado por completo mientras tanto, Kiyoshi veía a su compañero de armas preparándose. Finalmente kazuya ya está listo, ahora lleva una chaqueta blanco con detalles azules con un logo de Pegaso rojo en lado izquierdo del pecho,, camiseta roja, pantalón celeste, zapatos azules.

KAZUYA: listo ahora rumbo al coliseo.

Pero cuando se disponía a ir, la voz de Kiyoshi lo detuvo.

KIYOSHI: oye, se te olvido esto.

Lo que tenía Kiyoshi en su mano era una caja de color gris con el símbolo de Pegaso, se trata la caja de pandora de Kazuya.

KAZUYA: ¡OYE DAME ESO!

El caballero de pegaso arrebata su Caja a Kiyoshi, quien no se intimido. Sin perder tiempo kazuya toma su caja en su espalda y emprende carrera para ir al coliseo no sin antes despedir a Kiyoshi con su mano. El caballero de Plata sonríe ante esa escena.

KIYOSHI (sonrisa): vaya, ese chico me cae bien.

En el otro lugar en medio del camino al coliseo, vemos un hombre de 30 años, pelo negro muy cortó con una barba corta, Ojos negro, tez oscura, musculoso, lleva una ropa de entrenamiento blanco y rojo. Su nombre es Leonardo, al igual que Kaito, es un Caballero de Plata y parecer es americano. Mientras estaba caminando, vio a kazuya corriendo hacia al coliseo, al verlo sonríe y prosigue su camino.

LEONARDO: Athena, tus hijos son grandiosos.

Ya paso un año desde que Kazuya y sus hermanas llegaron al santuario con su Madre Setsuko, quien se rebeló como la Diosa Athena y a partir de ese dia, las cosas cambiaron. Kazuya siguió entrenando y al parecer aprendió todo lo que sabe sobre los caballeros de Athena. Durante su estancia, conoció y convivió con otros caballeros entre ellos Kiyoshi, Leonardo y otros. Kazumi continuo sus entrenamientos esta vez bajo la tutela de Mirai de Aguila y alguna veces su Hermano Mayor. Yukiko ayuda a su madre en sus labores como la Diosa Athena y también esta aprendiendo sobre medicina pero visita a sus hermanos en los días de descanso. Pero a pesar de todo aun compartía momentos de Familia para Setsuko y sus tres hijos adoptivos contando a veces la compañía de alguno de sus Caballeros.

Cuando Kazuya ya llego al coliseo ya había comenzado el combate, Kazumi lucha contra su rival por la Armadura de Equuleus, algo que Kazuya ya lo sabía, es que ambas peleadoras llevaban mascaras en el Caso de Kazumi(su mascara es parecida la que usaba Touma de Icaro), ella ahora lleva su traje de entrenamiento, protectoras de mano, hombro y pecho azules, Camiseta rosa larga, pantalón negra y zapatos azul. Kazuya veía a su hermana pequeña luchando bien, ya que por más que su rival intentaba golpearla, kazumi siempre bloqueaba y esquivaba sus ataque para luego contraatacar, luego Kazuya fija su vista en las gradas, algunos aspirantes presenciaban el combate pero lo más notable se encontraba su otra hermana, Yukiko, su maestra Mirai y a su lado esta una chica de la misma edad que su maestra, pelo rubia con cola de caballo, tez clara, al igual que Mirai, tiene puesta su máscara, lleva su traje de entrenamiento (parecida a de Shaina de la serie original pero violeta oscura y negra), lleva el nombre de Sarah. En el otro lado se encontraba Shion con el casco y túnica de patriarca, su Madre Adoptiva Setsuko ahora como la diosa athena, y ellos están presenciando el combate de Kazumi. El arbitro es hombre de 28 años, pelo negro largo, ojos purpura, tez blanca, lleva la armadura de Altar(parecida la de Lost Canvas), su nombre es Connor de Altar y a su lado está la Pandora Box de Equuleus. Kazuya se dirige donde esta Mirai para saludarla.

KAZUYA: hola Mirai, lamento la tardanza lo que paso fue-

¡BONK!

Kazuya decidió no hablar mas por un rato y ver el combate con remordimiento por el golpe de Mirai dejando un chichón en la cabeza, provocando la risita de Sarah aunque lleva su máscara.

MIRAI: Kazuya, Llegas tarde, otra vez.

KAZUYA (molesto): si, maestra.

SARAH: jajaja, como me gustaría que tu hubieras llegado demasiado tarde y dar la paliza de tu vida, cortesía de tu hermana, pegaso.

YUKIKO: Señorita Sarah.

MIRAI: basta Sarah, no lo provoques.

KAZUYA (molesto): no, maestra, yukiko. Déjame defenderme.

Desde que la conoció, Kazuya y Sarah son rivales pero aun asi son amigos, también kazuya se entero que Mirai y Sarah son amigas desde la infancia pero Sarah es muy estricta como maestra en los entrenamientos, ya que una vez Kazuya y Kazuya tuvieron que ser atendido por Yukiko por estar veinticuatro horas de intenso entrenamiento con Sarah cosa que Mirai se molesto con su amiga después.

KAZUYA (molesto): Mira, tonta, Yo opino-

Pero cuando iba a reprochar a Sarah por su comentario, los gritos de la ovación lo interrumpieron y Kazuya se centro en la batalla de su hermana y ahora tiene todo a su favor, ahora da una serie de golpes y patadas contra su rival, quien solo se defendia pero pronto se rompe su postura y Kazumi aprovecha la oportunidad para propinar un patada irradia por cosmos que lo manda a volar hasta el suelo, lo suficiente para queda fuera de combate y conseguir su victoria. Luego Connor de Altar toma su palabra.

CONNOR: ya no puede continuar, la victoria y la armadura de Equuleus es para Kazumi.

Los gritos y aplausos no tardaron en aparecer mientras Kazumi celebraba felizmente.

KAZUMI (feliz): lo hice, lo hice, lo hice. Gane.

Setsuko se reía ante la reacción de su hija pequeña por su victoria mientras Kazuya se muestra una gran sonrisa y Yukiko, Mirai y Sarah se sentirán orgullosa que la hermana de Pegaso lograra conseguir la armadura de Equuleus.

KAZUYA: bien hecho, kazumi. Lo lograste.

YUKIKO: estoy orgullosa de ti, kazumi.

SARAH: jajaja. Bien hecho pero no había conseguido sin mi ayuda.

MIRAI (con una gotita): lo único que hiciste es dejarlos medio muertos, Sarah.

Kazumi, gano la batalla y ahora se convirtió en una amazona de Athena y eso ahí cuando Shion toma la palabra.

SHION: ¡felicidades y ahora como Patriarca te entrego la Armadura de Equuleus y seras reconocida como Amazona de Athena, Kazumi!

Y ahora Connor entrega la Pandora Box de Equuleus a Kazumi, quien se emociona.

CONNOR: felicitaciones, te lo mereces.

Mientras el caballero de Altar se Retira, Kazumi aun puesta su máscara mira feliz a su caja, después de un año desde que llego al santuario, estaba entrenado para conseguir su armadura y luchar junto con su hermano y ahora se cumplió su sueño. Ahí cuando la voz de shion atrajo a Kazumi.

SHION: Kazumi, recuerda que solo puedes usar la armadura para luchar por la justicia, no para fines personales. ¿lo has entendido?

KAZUMI: si, yo, Kazumi de Equuleus, luchare en el nombre de Athena y también por la paz y la justicia.

Shion, Setsuko y Connor asi como Kazuya, Yukiko, Mirai y Sarah quedan impresionados por las palabras de Kazumi, quien mira a sus hermanos y la señala con un pulgar arriba. Finalmente a partir de ese momento, Kazumi de Equuleus, se unirá en la batalla contra el mal junto con su hermano Kazuya de Pegaso y su Madre Setsuko como Diosa Athena.

 _ **EN LA CASA DE TAURO**_

En la entrada se encontraba sentado un hombre, grande y musculoso, pelo largo morado, ojos negros, tez moreno y es brasilero, lleva la armadura dorada de tauro pero falta un cuerno en el casco, su nombre es Aldebarán de Tauro y parece que esta esperando a alguien y es cierto, ya que vino El patriarca Shion, quien regresaba desde el combate de Kazumi.

ALDEBARAN: Buenos Dias, Señor Patriarca. Veo que la batalla por la armadura termino. ¿y quien gano?

SHION: fue la Hermana de Pegaso y ahora consiguió la armadura de Equuleus.

Aldebaran se levanta con los brazos cruzados orgulloso. Ya que es muy amable con Kazuya y Kazumi así como Yukiko desde que llegaron al santuario, después de todo, son los hijos adoptivos de Athena.

ALDEBARAN: Jajaja. Yo sabia que ella ganaría. Después de todo fue entrenada por su Hermano Kazuya y su maestra Mirai. No hay que subestimarla a la peque-

Pero caballero de Tauro cubrió su boca cuando se dio cuenta lo que dijo. A pesar que Kazumi es cariñosa, se pone muy furiosa cuando alguien dice pequeña o Enana algo que Shion ya lo sabía.

SHION (sonríe): cuidado, Aldebaran. Se considera Tabu si dices cualquier palabra sobre su edad. Solo Athena, Yukiko y Kazuya puede decirlo

ALDEBARAN: tienes razón, lo único que necesito es que Kazumi me corte el otro cuerno. Jajaja.

Pero una vez que se calmo, la sonrisa de Aldebarán se cambio a seriedad. Ya que tiene algo que quería preguntar al Patriarca.

ALDEBARAN: y ¿cómo están el resto de nuestros compañeros dorados?

SHION: cierto. Mi alumno sigue en Jamir. Camus esta en Siberia y mi amigo Dohko en los cinco picos. Aioria y Milo nos contacto ayer y regresaran pronto pero no hemos sabido nada sobre Shaka, Mascara de la Muerte, Afrodita asi también como Aiorios, y en cuanto a Shura…

El patriarca quedo en silencio sobre el paradero del caballero de Capricornio, ya sabía los motivos sobre su ausencia en el santuario pero no puede obligarlo, sabia de las consecuencias si volviera cosa que Aldebaran también sabía.

ALDEBARAN: Patriarca, sabes muy bien que Shura no puede dejarla sola, no después lo que paso.

SHION: ni tampoco puede irse con ella al santuario, sería muy peligroso.

Pero Shion decide desviar el tema y concentrarse lo que viene ahora.

SHION: hablemos esto después. Hasta que lleguen leo o escorpio, lo únicos que debemos proteger el santuario y atena somos nosotros, los gemelos y los caballeros de plata y bronce.

ALDEBARAN: de acuerdo, yo Aldebaran de Tauro. Me encargare de defender la doces casas aunque me cuesta la vida.

SHION: se que lo harás.

Pero cuando Shion se disponía a irse, aldebaran lo detuvo por una pregunta que acabo de recordarlo.

ALDEBARAN: me olvidaba. Crei que estabas con la Señorita Athena. ¿Dónde está ella ahora? Y decir verdad tampoco veo a sus hijos desde que termino el combate.

Shion suspiro, Aldebaran tiene razón, ellos no están pero hay una razón porque Athena y sus hijos adoptivos no están en el santuario,

SHION: bueno, athena esta se encuentra en…

 _ **EN LA CIUDAD DE ATENAS**_

Se encontraba un restaurante de pizza que se llamaba South Cross Pizza y dentro se encontraba Setsuko y sus hijos, Kazuya, Yukiko y Kazumi, ellos estaban celebrando por el nombramiento de Kazumi como Amazona de Equuleus con jugos de naranja.

SETSUKO: un brindis por Kazumi.

KAZUYA y YUKIKO: por Kazumi.

Kazumi se sonroja mientras se apartaba su mirada, su ropa civil consistía una camiseta rosa palida con detalles azules, shorts negra que llega hasta las rodillas, zapatos azules y no lleva su máscara, revelando su rostro y sus ojos azules.

KAZUMI (sonrojada): jeje no tiene que hacer esto por mi.

SETSUKO: claro que si, te lo merecemos por tu victoria. Debes estar feliz por tu armadura, mi pequeña.

KAZUMI: si, mami.

La potrilla ve felizmente su caja que esta junto con Pegaso al lado y otro estaba una caja plateada con el símbolo de la cruz de sur. Yukiko veía a su hermana pequeña feliz con su armadura, definitivamente era su mejor dia y no pudo evitar sonreír, de pronto sintió algo en el hombro y se trataba la mano de Kazuya.

KAZUYA: yo también siento lo mismo, Yuki. A pesar de todo me siento feliz por ella.

YUKIKO: si. Yo no me gusta pelear pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo para ayudarte y a kazumi cuando vuelvan de sus batallas.

KAZUYA: gracias yuki pero ten seguro que algún dia volveremos de una misión sin lastimarme.

Yukiko pone su mano en la frente en señal de negación mientras sonríe. Luego Kazumi llama la atención de kazuya.

KAZUMI: ahora que ya tengo mi armadura, ya no es necesario que me proteja, Kazuya.

KAZUYA: al contrario, hermanita, si te pasa algo te protegeré. Es el deber de un hermano mayor. Asi como Pegaso es el hermano mayor de Equuleus.

KAZUMI: en tus sueños, burro con alas. Yo puedo defenderme yo solita.

KAZUYA: ah si. A ver si te defiendes con ESTO.

Antes que Kazumi se da cuenta lo que pasaba, se sintió el abrazo de Kazuya para luego darle besos y mimos, dejando la chica completamente roja.

KAZUMI: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO, KAZUYA. DEJAME, DEJAME, , ME AVEGUENZAS. BUAAA.

Setsuko y Yukiko se reía ante esa escena, Kazuya siempre avergüenza a su hermana con sus abrazos sorpresivos, siempre dejándola roja como un tomate.

YUKIKO: jajaja. Se que te gusta que te abrazos sorpresivos, kazumi.

KAZUMI (avergonzada): NO TE METAS, YUKIKO.

SETSUKO: jiji, Kazumi, no seas asi. Te veo muy tierna cuando tu hermano te abrazas.

KAZUMI: MAMAAAA.

Luego que Kazuya soltara a su hermana, desde la cocina apareció Leonardo, es el dueño de su restorán, lleva consigo un plato de pizzas y una de faina de queso para entregar a la mesa de Setsuko y sus hijos.

LEONARDO: aquí están su pedido. Invita la casa.

KAZUYA: muchas gracias, Leonardo.

LEONARDO: es lo que puedo hacer por el nombramiento de Kazumi como amazona de Equuleus. Disfruten su comida.

KAZUYA y KAZUMI: AYE, Gracias por la comida.

Mientras Pegaso y Potrilla comen, Leonardo entrega a Yukiko un plato de media torta de jamon y un vaso de jugo de naranja- zanahoria.

YUKIKO: gracias, Leonardo. Pero ¿Eso está en el menú?

LEONARDO: es exclusivamente para ti, yukiko.

YUKIKO: gracias.

SETSUKO: eres muy amable, Leonardo.

LEONARDO: es lo que puedo hacer por tus hijos, Diosa. Así como mis clientes favoritos.

YUKIKO: gracias por la comida.

Leonardo ve feliz a la Diosa athena y sus hijos adoptivos comiendo como familia, de hecho sonríe porque los hermanos están contentos por sus armaduras y no puede evitar pensar en alguien.

LEONARDO: _chico, espero que hayas conseguido la tuya._

Pero la alegría duro un poco porque sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando se fijo en su ventana, algo o alguien estaba vigilándonos y eso se puso serio a Leonardo eso cuando Setsuko toma su palabra a través de su cosmos.

SETSUKO: _¿problemas?_

LEONARDO: _no lo sé pero si se que pronto se avecina algo._

SETSUKO: _no te preocupes, no olvides que alguien mas vino._

LEONARDO: _si_ _y no te preocupes por el santuario, no olvides como es Sarah cuando se trata de seguridad._

 _ **EN EL SANTUARIO**_

Es de noche y Sarah estaba patrullando ahora lleva su armadura (cuál es la de Ofiuco de la Serie Original) y estaba acompañada por dos caballeros. Uno es tiene 15 años, gordo, pelo muy corto negro, piel blanca, ojos negros, lleva puesta la armadura de Oso mayor y su nombre se llama Joshua de Oso Mayor, el otro tiene la misma edad, es flaco, pelo corto marron, tez blanca, ojos negro, lleva puesta la armadura de Hidra y su llama Patrick de Hidra. El patriarca ordeno a todos los caballeros disponibles a vigilar los terrenos del santuario, mientras Aldebarán vigilaba en las doce casas. Mirai también patrullaba, lo mismo con Connor y Kiyoshi.

SARAH: todo esta calmado esto es malo, no hay que bajar la guardia.

Pero para Joshua y Patrick, quienes son sus estudiantes, se muestra cansados por tanto caminata.

PATRICK: estoy cansado de tanto caminar.

JOSHUA: oye maestra, que no podemos descansar, ya es de noche.

¡BONK!

Los caballeros de Oso e Hidra se quejan del dolor por el golpe de Sarah, que termina dándole un chichón en la cabeza de cada uno, luego la Amazona de Ofiuco jala las orejas a su dos tontos estudiantes.

SARAH: tontos, recuerda que el enemigo nunca descansa. Tenemos que estar alerta a cualquiera que intente atacar al santuario. ¿Entendido?

JOSHUA Y PATRICK: a...Aye.

Sarah suelta a Joshua y Patrick y prosigue su patrullaje mientras los dos caballeros de bronces se quejaba su dolor en su orejas.

JOSHUA: ay ay ay. Si que duele.

PATRICK: esa es nuestra Sarah. Obvio que nos trates asi.

JOSHUA: claro que ya lo se, bobo.

La amazona de ofiuco ve a sus dos estudiantes en señal de negación. A pesar que son idiotas, se las arreglaron para sobrevivir el entrenamiento estricto de Sarah pero eso no le importa ahora, lo importante es la seguridad. De repente algo atrajo la atención de Sarah, quien aviso a Josh y pat.

SARAH: chicos, hay algo raro en los lejos. No hay duda, son ellos. Vámonos.

JOSHUA y PATRICK: si señora.

Los tres se dirigían donde hacia ese lugar mientras Sarah no pensar evitar pensar a ciertas personas.

SARAH: Athena, niños. Espero que estén bien.

 _ **CAMINO AL SANTUARIO**_

Luego de comer en el restorán de Leonardo, Kazuya y su familia se dirigían al santuario con la compañía de Leonardo con su caja en la espalda para la confusión de los chicos.

KAZUYA: señor Leonardo, ¿por decidiste venir con nosotros al santuario?

LEONARDO: ya te lo dije, aparte que soy dueño mi restorán, también soy caballero de Athena, no es normal que tengas dos empleos. Jajaja. Además tengo un mal presentimiento.

Kazuya, Yukiko y Kazumi miran confundidos a Leonardo pero Athena sabia la razón de la compañía de Leonardo, después de todo es deber del caballero proteger a la diosa.

KAZUYA: en serio, no tenías que venir. Kazumi y yo también somos caballeros de athena. no es necesario.

KAZUMI: mi hermano tiene razón, podemos defender a nuestra madre.

LEONARDO: jajaja. se Olvidan un detalle, soy caballero de Plata y ustedes son de bronce. Asi que puedo protegerlos a ustedes también. Ademas la diosa athena fue quien me pidió que yo le acompañaban

Kazuya y Kazumi mira a su madre, quien se rie un poco. Sus dos hijos suspiran.

KAZUYA: oh rayos. Yukiko tu también piensa...

Pero cuando miro a su hermana de pelo celeste, esta tiembla asustada. Detrás de ella, un poco lejos se encontraba dos encapuchados, cosa que sus hermanos y su madre se dieron cuenta.

KAZUYA: esto no me gusta.

SETSUKO: chicos, vámonos de aquí.

Setsuko, sus hijos y Leonardo trataban de alejar de esos hombres misteriosos pero estos seguían cuando de pronto.

LEONARDO: alto.

Su vista se fijaba en otros dos encapuchados y eso no es favorable y para empeorar aparecen otros dos encapuchado, ahora ellos rodean a athena y sus hijos y a Leonardo, quien toma a la defensiva, lo mismo con kazuya y kazumi(quien pone su máscara) mientras yukiko se queda atrás de Setsuko.

KAZUYA: lo sabia. Ellos nunca dejaran en paz.

KAZUMI: y justo cuando mi dia iba ser el mejor.

Setsuko, quien no alejaba a yukiko en su lado miraba a los encapuchados con seriedad y estos se quitan sus capuchas revelando que son caballeros negros.

CABALLERO NEGRO: athena, si quieres que tus preciados hijos, no tiene otra opción que venir con nosotros

Kazuya, Kazumi y Leonardo se ponen de guardia pero la diosa da señal que no ataquen.

SETSUKO: no, guarden fuerzas para otra ocasión.

KAZUYA: pero...

LEONARDO: tiene razón, especialmente cuando ella tiene un as bajo la manga.

KAZUMI: ¿?

Setsuko mira a sus atacantes con una sonrisa desafiante, algo que yukiko se dio cuenta.

YUKIKO: esa sonrisa está planeado algo, cuando veo esa sonrisa significa que ella tiene un elemento sorpresa y no soy la única.

Las palabras de la peliceleste son ciertas tanto kazuya como kazumi ve a su madre que el mismo pensamiento pero sin romper su guardia. Finalmente toma su palabra, athena.

SETSUKO: lo siento pero no puedo abandonar a mis hijos pero no dejare que lo lastimen, si se acercan, tendrán que sufrir las consecuencias.

CABALLERO NEGRO: aunque sea una diosa, no recibimos ordenes de una mujer. Vas a lamentar. Vamos chicos.

Los caballeros negros empieza a dirigirse hacia Setsuko para atacarla mientras Kazuya, Kazumi y Leonardo se preparan para defenderla pero cuando iba a ocurrir una batalla, una portal de espacio-tiempo aparece donde esta athena, sus hijos y el caballero de plata, sorprendiendo a sus enemigos.

CABALLEROS NEGROS: ¡PERO QUE!

Kazumi también quedo sorprendida lo que acaba de ver

KAZUMI: por todas las doce casas. ¿pero que eso?

KAZUYA: es la otra dimensión, es una técnica que consiste en abrir una grieta en el espacio-tiempo hacia una dimensión alternativa. También puede ser utilizar como medio de transporte en cualquier lugar.

Pero Leonardo no tarda en segundo en descubrir el usuario de esta técnica y mira el centro del portal.

LEONARDO: asi que, a esto refería la diosa athena cuando alguien mas vino.

Desde el portal aparece una persona y kazuya no tarda en reconocerlo.

KAZUYA: ¿qué hace el aquí?

KAZUMI: ¿kazuya?

KAZUYA: kazumi, lo que estamos viendo se trata de unos de los caballeros dorados mas fuertes.

Se trata de un hombre alto de contextura musculosa y alargada. Su cabello es erizado, en algunas facetas se le torna ondulado y es mas largo, cubriéndole toda su espalda. Su cabello es de color azul violáceo y ojos de color viridián y piel pálida. Sus cejas son pronunciadas, de una tonalidad azul más oscura, lleva la armadura dorada de Geminis. Se trata de...

KAZUYA: Saga de Geminis.

Saga de geminis aparece para salvar a la diosa athena y los chicos de los caballeros negros. Mira en toda las direcciones y no puede evitar sonreír.

SAGA: ahora entiendo porque me pediste que te acompañara desde afuera. Si que eres buena con las sorpresas, athena.

SETSUKO: gracias, Saga.

Pero Leonardo decide hablar con el caballero de geminis sobre un asunto.

LEONARDO: Geminis, ¿cómo está el santuario?

SAGA: el patriarca ordeno a los todos los caballeros disponibles mantener alerta de cualquier enemigo y si esos caballeros están aquí eso significa...

CABALLERO NEGRO: jajaja. Asi es mientras hablamos, nuestros compañeros va a atarcar al santuario. Pronto va ser destruido.

Eso molesto a kazuya, quien se prepara para pelear pero setsuko lo detiene mientras Saga vuelve a hablar.

SAGA: tontos, esta subestimando a los caballeros de athena. yo, Saga de Geminis, lo voy a demostrarlo.

El caballero de Geminis incendia un gran cantidad de cosmos mientras los caballeros negros se preparan para pelear ante todos los espectadores.

CABALLERO NEGRO 1: bien prepárate para morir

CABALLERO NEGRO 2: ¡MUERE!

KAZUYA: ¡SAGA!

Pero el dorado esta listo para contraatacar hacia sus enemigos.

SAGA: ¡PREPARASEN! ¡ESTA ES LA TECNICA QUE DESTRUYEN HASTA LAS ESTRELLAS!¡RECIBEN ESTO! ¡EXPLOSION DE GALAXIAS!

Es una poderosa técnica en la que Saga intensifica su Cosmos hasta un punto culminante,con su palma abierta crea una galaxia a escala, concentra masivas cantidades de energía cósmica en un solo punto u objetivo, envolviendo a los caballeros negros y la zona de combate en un Universo, un escenario espacial de miles de estrellas y planetas de diversos colores y tamaños que son atraídos por la galaxia, y luego activa los cuerpos celestes, hasta lograr su combustión nuclear, y los hace explotar en un incendio de proporciones cósmicas.

Los caballeros negros perciben como si una serie de planetas y galaxias vinieran a chocar contra ellos, provocando una explosión masiva, la onda expansiva es capaz de destrozar todo lo que haya a su alrededor.

CABALLEROS NEGROS: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH

La técnica de saga destroza a los caballeros negros y desaparecen hasta que no queda nada. Kazuya, Yukiko y kazumi quedan asombrados por esta técnica.

KAZUMI(con estrellitas):¡ SUGOI!

KAZUYA: no por nada que es la técnica mas poderosa de Geminis.

LEONARDO: El poder de la explosión de galaxias es tan enorme que puede llegar a destruir enormes cuerpos celestes.

SAGA: ¡A OTRA DIMENSION!

Saga invoca un portal de otra dimensión con destino al santuario. El caballero de geminis mira a su compañero de arma.

SAGA: Cruz, cruza el portal y vuelve al santuario. Nuestros camaradas te necesitan. Yo protegeré a athena y sus hijos en su lugar.

LEONARDO: esta bien. Te dejo el resto, geminis.

SETSUKO: estoy de acuerdo y seria mucha ayuda si kazuya y Kazumi se uniera en la defensa.

LEONARDO: pero ¿está segura?

SETSUKO: si, ellos son fuertes. Aunque todo esté en contra, no se rendirán fácilmente.

KAZUYA (sonrisa determinada): no te preocupes, Leonardo. Bronce, plata u oro, soy un caballero de athena, yo también voy a pelear.

KAZUMI: aunque sea mi primera batalla voy a ser todo posible para defender al santuario.

Saga sonríe ante la determinación de los hermanos Pegaso y Equuleus.

SAGA: bien pero ten cuidado, el enemigo no tendrán piedad aunque sean niños, no deben bajar la guardia.

KAZUYA: ok. Cuida a mama y a yukiko.

Luego Kazuya mira a su hermana Kazumi, es hora de luchar para proteger al santuario y ahí es cuando Leonardo toma su palabra.

LEONARDO: bien, preparen sus armaduras.

KAZUYA y KAZUMI: si.

Abriendo las cajas de pandora, aparecen las armaduras de pegaso y potrilla en forma object, luego se desprenden y se une en los cuerpo de Kazuya y Kazumi. Ahora Kazuya vuelve a utilizar la Armadura de Pegaso mientras Kazumi utiliza por primera vez la armadura de Equuleus(es el mismo diseño de Saintia Sho pero de color azul)

KAZUYA: ya tenemos las armaduras listas, vamos a luchar.

KAZUMI: por nuestra madre. No, por athena.

Junto con Leonardo, kazuya y kazumi cruza el portal que creo Saga de vuelta al santuario mientras Saga, Setsuko y Yukiko ven partirse no sin antes ver como kazuya voltea y alza su pulgar arriba antes de entrar a la otra dimensión.

YUKIKO: Kazuya, Kazumi.

Su madre aun muestra preocupación por sus "potros" pero aun asi tiene el presentimiento de que ellos volverán sanos y salvos.

SETSUKO: ten cuidado, chicos.

El caballero de geminis sabe que confía a Kazuya, sin importar los problemas, no se rendiría fácilmente.

SAGA: Cuidate, Pegaso.

 _ **EN EL SANTUARIO**_

Varios caballeros negros se preparan atacar al recinto de los aspirantes pero cuando ellos llegaron fueron emboscados desde la puerta, uno de ellos fue derribado por unos meteroros ante los ojos de rebeldes.

CABALLERO NEGRO: ¿pero que?

Desde la puerta aparece Mirai de Aguila con su armadura, dispuesta a pelear para proteger a los aspirantes, quienes fueron evacuados.

MIRAI: no permitiré que dañe a los chicos de la próxima generación, soy Mirai, amazona de plata, de la constelación de Aguila.

Sus rivales se endurecen sus miradas a Mirai quien se prepara para pelear.

Mientras en el otro lado, Sarah de Ofiuco junto con sus dos estudiantes Joshua de Oso y Patrick de Hidra encara a otro grupo de caballeros negros.

SARAH: chicos ¿qué les parece si ponemos a esos idiotas en su lugar?

Joshua choca sus puños con fuerza mientras Patrick se prepara sus garras para pelear.

JOSHUA: llego la hora de sentir la furia de oso. Joshua de Oso mayor.

PATRICK: jajajaja. Ahora Sentirán el veneno de Patrick de Hidra jajajajaja

SARAH: Sarah de Ofiuco, no permitirá que ningún idiota dañe el santuario.

En las ruinas del santuario, Leonardo había separado de Kazuya y Kazumi para cubrir mas terreno, ahora utiliza la armadura de Cruz de Sur (parecida de la película de Eris) mientras se enfrenta a otro grupo de caballero negro.

LEONARDO: tiene dos opciones, rendirse o ser derrotados por mi, Leonardo de Cruz de Sur.

CABALLERO NEGRO: je. El que deba ser derrotado va a ser tu.

LEONARDO: bien pero no digan que no se los advertí.

En la entrada de la ciudad de rodorio otro grupo de caballeros negro se dirigían para atacar el pueblo pero de la nada salió una moto en aire y termina golpeando a uno de los caballeros negros, luego la moto aterriza en suelo perfectamente y el conductor es nada mas ni nada menos que Kiyoshi, ahora lleva la armadura de Flecha(parecida de la pelicula de eris)

CABALLERO NEGRO: ¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS ERES TU?

KIYOSHI: soy Kiyoshi, caballero plateado de Flecha y soy el cazador que nunca dejo escapar mi presa.

¿?: no te olvides de mi.

De repente alguien pateo a un caballero negro y luego aterriza a lado de Kiyoshi.

Una chica de 18 años, pelo largo negro con tonos castaños amarrada con un lazo celeste, ojos negros, tez clara, lleva la armadura plateada con detalles celeste(la versión Omega de la cloth de Pavo real).

CABALLERO NEGRO: ¿quién eres, Maldita?

¿?: soy Ayame de Pavo real y hermana de Flecha y voy a defender a mi hermano de ustedes.

KIYOSHI: asi se habla, my sister.

AYAME: ¿listo para la batalla, my brother?

KIYOSHI: ok. Lets rock.

Los hermanos Flecha y Pavo real se enfrentan a los caballeros negros para defender al pueblo Rodorio.

En la casa de aries, Connor de Altar está en la entrada impidiendo el paso a otro grupo de caballeros negro.

CONNOR: mientras el caballero de aries este ausente, yo, Connor de Altar seré su oponente.

CABALLERO NEGRO: ja. Que puede hacer tu solo contra todos nosotros, imbécil. Jajaja.

¿?: la batalla se mide en calidad, no en cantidad.

Cuando connor voltea, Aldebaran de Tauro hace su aparición para ayudar al caballero de altar.

CONNOR: Señor Aldebaran, ¿viniste desde tu casa para ayudarme?

ALDEBARAN: claro. Mientras ellos lleguen, haremos todo posible para defender las doce casas. ¿qué te parece si demostramos el poder de los caballeros de Athena?

CONNOR: bien. Por Athena.

Los caballeros de plata y oro están listo para pelear contra los caballeros negros para defender la casa de aries.

 _ **EN EL TEMPLO DE PATRIARCA**_

Se encontraba el Patriarca Shion y un hombre llamado Kanon, es casi igual a Saga físicamente, siendo su hermano gemelo. Es un hombre alto de contextura musculosa, tiene cabello color azul marino (a diferencia del azul cerúleo de saga), ojos turquesa y es de piel pálida. Ellos dos esperan pacientemente a ciertas personas.

SHION: ya sabía que esto pasaría. Qué bueno que fui a la colina de estrella para ver las estrellas y tener ese mal presentimiento.

KANON: si y además, athena fue precavida cuando acudió a mi hermano Saga antes de salir con sus hijitos.

SHION: si. Ella sabía que correría peligro y por eso no dudo en pedir a saga que vigilaba en sus alrededores.

Hubieran seguido la conversación de no ser se sintió el cosmo de la diosa.

SHION: ya vinieron

De la entrada surge un portal y desde ahí sale Saga de Geminis seguido de Athena y Yukiko.

SETSUKO: gracias, Saga. Ahora mi hija y yo estamos a salvo por ti.

SAGA: siempre puede contar con los caballeros dorados, athena.

Luego el patriarca se dirige hacia athena con kanon y mira al caballero de geminis.

SHION: buen trabajo, Saga y Ahora que Athena está aquí, debes volver a tu templo, los caballeros negro están tratando de cruzar las doce casas.

SAGA: a sus órdenes, santidad. Kanon.

KANON: esta bien. Nos vemos.

Los gemelos se retiran del templo del patriarca hacia la casa de geminis no sin antes Kanon miro a Yukiko pero la mirada seria del hermano de Saga provoco que Yukiko se queda atrás de su madre, asustada.

SETSUKO: jiji, Yuki, no te asustes. Kanon es una persona aunque no lo parezca.

YUKIKO: lo se pero no puedo evitar asustarme por su mirada.

Pero el ruido de Shion atrajo la atención de Athena. Ahora no es el momento, y ella lo sabe.

SETSUKO: Shion, como está la situación afuera?

SHION: según los reportes, nuestros camaradas lograron interceptar a los rebeldes con armadura negra y ahora están luchando.

SETSUKO: ¿y cuando llegaran Leo y Escorpio?

SHION: dada la situación, tal vez muy pronto.

Sin embargo Setsuko se cruza los brazos pensativa, algo anda raro en estas batallas y es extraño mientras Shion y Yukiko lo miran sin entender.

SETSUKO: mmm, Shion, algo no está bien. Pienso que esto tiene otro objetivo.

SHION: si, comprendo. Los caballeros negros vinieron con el objetivo de destruir el santuario, sin embargo, tal vez parece que viene algo mas pero ¿estás segura?

SETSUKO: si. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

 _ **MIENTRAS TANTO**_

 _SETSUKO: Kazuya, Kazumi, ten cuidado_

Las nubes cubre en el cielo azul y Kazumi se dirige donde está Mirai por orden de su hermano Kazuya aunque de mala gana. Ya que quería pelear al lado de su hermano pero el decidió hacer su trabajo solo porque un mal presagio lo perturba.

KAZUMI: rayos, ese burro con alas siempre se preocupa. Ya quiero pelear a su lado pero el muy menso se atrevió a darme órdenes. Ya verás cuando termine todo eso, voy a hablar seriamente con él.

Pero de pronto se sintió algo en el cosmos de Kazumi y busca en todos lados.

KAZUMI: mi cosmos presiente peligro. Como dijo Kazuya, no tengo que bajar la guardia. Sea lo sea, peleare. Ahí está.

Las palabras de Kazumi son ciertas, ya que se encontró con tres caballeros negros, quienes se ríen confiados.

CABALLERO NEGRO 1: lo siento pero si quieres ayudar a tus compañeros, tendrás derrotarnos.

CABALLERO NEGRO 2: pero te dejaremos vivir si prometes no volver a jugar a los caballeritos, pequeña.

La amazona de equuleus endurece su mirada detrás de su máscara al escuchar tales palabras.

KAZUMI: Escúchame, tontos. No me subestimes solo porque soy una niña porque no me arrancaras ningún solo pelo.

CABALLERO NEGRO 3: como quieras, enana.

Apenas dijo eso y el caballero negro es recibido por una patada en el estomago de parte de una Kazumi furiosa que lo impulsa hacia atrás y estrella contra una columna. Sus dos compañeros miran asombrados lo acaba de pasar mientras se dirigía a kazumi, muy molesta.

KAZUMI(molesta): TE LO ADVIERTO. Nadie…¡NADIE ME DICE ENANA Y SE QUEDA SIN CASTIGO!

CABALLERO NEGRO(molesto): MALDITA

Luego de incorporase su compañero, los tres caballeros negros se lanza contra kazumi pero ella salta para luego darle una patada contra uno de ellos pero termina siendo rodeada por los tres y asi empieza la batalla. El primero se lanza para dar golpe contra la amazona azul pero cuando iba a golpearla, Kazumi agacha y agarra el brazo de su rival pero estrellarlo contra el suelo. El segundo intenta ayudar a su compañero atacando a Kazumi con una patada pero ella agarra la pierna con su otra mano y luego hacen girar como un remolino.

KAZUMI: ¡Y AHORA, A VOLAR!

La chica de ojos azules suelta a sus dos contrincantes mandándolos a volar hasta que se estrellan contra el suelo. El tercero mira con furia a kazumi mientras ella sonríe tiernamente, aumentando su furia.

CABALLERO NEGRO(molesto): TE VOY A MATAR, NIÑA.

El caballero negro lanza una serie de golpes rapidos contra Kazumi pero ella siempre esquiva sus ataques y cuando le lanza una patada, Kazumi salta y contraataca con una patada que lo aturde.

KAZUMI: ¡AHORA!

Su siguiente movimiento fue una series de patadas contra el torso del caballero negro para luego terminar con un golpe en la palma abierta y lo impulsa hacia atrás, donde estan sus compañeros rebeldes mientras kazumi sonríe victoriosa.

KAZUMI: jiji. Y esto le pasa por llamarme enana. O la sufrirá la ira de…

No pudo terminar porque de pronto sintió algo que lo tembló y parece que proviene de coliseo.

KAZUMI:¿Qué? Siento que un cosmo de alguien esta desvaneciéndose pero quien…

Pero reacciona asustada cuando reconoce este cosmos, decide irse al lugar pero recordó lo que dijo kazuya, pero no ese cosmos sigue desvaneciéndose y desaparecerá si va donde está su maestra, finalmente decide tomar una decisión.

KAZUMI: Kazuya, lo siento pero voy a desobedecer. Tengo que comprobar si todo está en orden.

Pero antes de emprender el camino, los caballeros negros se incorporan listos para continuar la batalla.

CABALLERO NEGRO: Esta batalla no termina pequeña. no te iras hasta que te mueras.

Los tres caballeros negros se lanza contra Kazumi, quien ya está Harta de esos tipos mientras se incendia su cosmos azul, deteniendo el avance de sus rivales.

CABALLERO NEGRO: ¡¿QUE ESO?!

CABALLERO NEGRO:¡¿DE DONDE SACA TANTO COSMO ESA NIÑA?!

Kazumi decide terminar de una vez por todas y encara a los caballeros negros.

KAZUMI: ¡NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA PELEAR CON USTEDES, TONTOS!¡ALGUIEN NECESISTA MI AYUDA Y NADA ME DETENDRA!¡TENGO QUE IR AL COLISEO!¡TOMA ESTO!¡PLEIYADES IMPACT!

Concentrando el Cosmos en su mano, Kazumi crea esferas de energía de gran alcance, siete en total, que se dispararon contra los Caballeros negro.

CABALLEROS NEGROS: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH

Finalmente los tres caballeros negros caen derrotados y se estrellan contra el suelo mientras Kazumi se va al coliseo para ayudar a alguien pero un caballero negro mira a su enemiga partir mientras dice su ultimas palabras antes de morir.

CABALLERO NEGRO: fuimos…derrotados…por…una…niña? AAARGH

 _ **EN EL COLISEO**_

Kazuya de Pegaso también había sentido varios cosmos desvaneciendo en el coliseo y decidió investigar.

KAZUYA: esto esta cosmos desaparecidos proviene de coliseo que Kazumi consiguió la armadura de Potrilla, Definitivamente no me gusta para nada.

De pronto escucho un grito de ayuda y Kazuya se dirige hacia el coliseo pero cuando llego, se horrorizo lo que vio, varios soldados y caballeros muertos, ya sea hombres y mujeres, algunos fueron atravesados y otros hay muchas marcas en sus cuerpos que Kazuya no tarda en reconocerlo.

KAZUYA: ¿que es esto? Esto es una masacre. Cadáveres por doquier y esa marca, lo reconozco. Son como s fueron atacados pro meteoros. ¿Quién?¿quien es el responsable?

¿?: a…ayuda.

Se escucho de nuevo la voz de ayuda y proviene de la arena. Ahí pudo ver donde provenía la voz y se trata de una chica de 12 años, pelo larga morada oscura que llega hasta los hombros, lleva una máscara pero esta agrietada, tez clara, lleva una armadura celeste pero ahora esta media destruida y por su diseño es de Delfín( la versión Saintia Sho). La chica esta malherida, su ropa esta empapada de sangre. Al verla en ese estado, Kazuya se apresura en ayudarla.

KAZUYA: oye, tranquila, ya estoy aquí. Te voy a sacar de este lugar.

DELFIN: gracias.

Kazuya lleva a la amazona de Delfin en sus brazos lejos del coliseo sin antes ver a los caballeros y soldados muertos en el coliseo y no puedo evitar sentir tristeza y furia. ¿Quién haría algo así? Luego de salir del coliseo, Kazuya recuesta a la amazona de Delfin mientras el caballero de Pegaso incendia su cosmos en su mano.

KAZUYA: tal vez no sea muy fuerte como yukiko pero esto te mantendrá con vida hasta que llegue alguien.

Kazuya pone su mano irradiado de cosmos en la frente de la chica y empieza a concentrarse, la chica intenta moverse pero Kazuya se da señal de detenerse.

KAZUYA: no, no debes moverte o se empeorara. Tienes que descansar.

¿?: Kazuya.

El aludido voltea y se lleva una sorpresa y molestia al ver a Kazumi mientras que ella se dirigía donde esta su hermano.

KAZUYA: KAZUMI, ¿qué haces aquí? Deberías ir en ayudar a Mirai.

KAZUMI: ¿ y que pasara si doy la espalda a mi amiga, tonto? Es mi decisión en ayudar a Haruka.

KAZUYA: ¿Haruka? hablemos de eso luego. De hecho me alegra que vinieras porque necesito que me ayudes.

KAZUMI: pero digame ¿qué le paso?

el pegaso decidió contarle lo sucedido a su hermana, lo que paso en el coliseo y como rescato a Haruka, la amazona de Delfin, quien es la amiga de su hermana. Esa revelación molesto a kazumi.

KAZUMI(molesta): pero quien se atrevería a hacer esto a nuestro camaradas y mi amiga?

Haruka aun estando débil, responde a la pregunta de Kazumi.

HARUKA: fue...fue...un caballero...negro...

La amazona de delfin pierde el conocimiento mientras Kazumi queda en shock ante esa revelación, Kazuya queda pensativo pero luego decide pedir a kazumi un favor.

KAZUYA(serio): Kazumi, quiero que lleves a tu amiga a mi casa, aquí esta los botiquines de Yukiko que me envio. Y no salgas en esto momentos.

KAZUMI: ¿y que haras tu?

Pero su hermano no dijo nada pero estaba enojado mientras apretaba su puño.

KAZUYA(molesto): voy a encontrar a ese caballero negro.

KAZUMI: bien, pero ten cuidado.

Kazumi lleva a Haruka en su espalda y se dirige a la casa de Kazuya, quien decide buscar al culpable mientras todo el santuario esta en batalla.

 _ **CERCA DEL SANTUARIO**_

Varios caballeros negros se encontraban derrotados por un caballero de armadura blanca con detalles morados, mientras el se dirigía a su mirada el cielo nublado, teniendo un mal presentimiento.

¿?: el cosmo de varios soldados desaparecieron de repente. No, no es normal que un caballero negro pudiera derrotar tantos enemigos. Si es como dicen los rumores entonces...

Luego el caballero fija su vista hacia las doce casa, especialmente el templo de athena.

¿?: Setsuko.

 _ **MIENTRAS TANTO**_

Kazuya seguía buscando al responsable de la masacre del Coliseo, siendo Haruka de Delfin la única sobreviviente. El caballero de pegaso esta muy molesto lo que paso, ese sujeto debía pagar lo que hizo. Después de tanto correr se detiene para tranquilizarse y pensar un poco las cosas.

KAZUYA: aun sigo molesto pero no dejare que la ira me consuma, tal como me advirtió mi Maestra. Pero ¿dónde puedo encontrarlo?¿donde?

¿?: por fin te encontré.

 **(Bleach OST 1 - 18 Battle Ignition)**

Kazuya escucho esa voz y se dirige su vista a un caballero negro de Pelo negro y ojos turquesa, sin emoción. Kazuya toma posiciones defensivas y miraba amenazante a su rival mientras empieza a llover.

KAZUYA: TU ¿Tu quien eres? A juzga por tu apariencia, tu eres un caballero negro.

CABALLERO NEGRO: si. Soy Eon, caballero de Pegaso Negro.

KAZUYA: bien, Eon. Antes de patearte tu trasero, respóndeme algo, ¿fuiste vos quien mato a mis camaradas en el coliseo?

Eon muestra sin emoción alguna ante la pregunta de kazuya que lo responde.

EON: por supuesto. Pero ellos se buscaron por pelear con sentimiento débiles, especialmente en nombre de una persona.

KAZUYA: pelearon en el nombre de esa persona pero también para defender al santuario pero TU...LO MATASTE SIN PIEDAD Y UNA AMIGA DE MI HERMANA RECIBIO LA PEOR PALIZA DE SU VIDA POR TU CULPA.

Pero esas palabras no afecto a Eon, quien permanece serio mientras Kazuya se prepara para pelear.

KAZUYA: estoy listo para castigarte

EON: en serio pelearas contra mi con eso sentimientos débiles. Por favor, morirás si lo haces.

KAZUYA: NO LO SABREMOS HASTA QUE LO INTENTE. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH

El caballero de pegaso se lanza contra Eon para dar un golpe cuando dio, no se retrocedió mientras el caballero negro se prepara para matarlo.

EON: Te lo dije. Eso sentimientos débiles te conducirán hasta la muerte. Muere, Pegaso.

Pero cuando su mano iba a impartar contra el pecho de Kazuya para atravesarlo, este lo esquiva, para el asombro del caballero negro pero esto no termina, Kazuya lo contraataca con una patada contra el torso de Eon, seguido de una serie de golpes para lanzarlo en los aires con una patada que lo estrella contra una columna. Kazuya sonríe orgulloso.

KAZUYA: ¿qué te pareció esto, idiota?

Eon se incorpora sin el menor rasguño y su armadura intacta.

EON: no cabe duda, eres fuerte pero no puede hacer nada contra mi. Después de todo tienes sentimientos debiles

KAZUYA: estos sentimientos débiles te dio una golpiza y te mando contra una columna. A ver si puedo destruir tu armadura. Yo, Kazuya de Pegaso, juro vencerte en nombre de Athena.

EON: eso no pasara. No mientras ya encontré mi objetivo. Yo Eon de Pegaso Negro no ire de aquí hasta que te mate.

Y asi Kazuya e Eon se prepara para su batalla pero esto es más bien un comienzo de una rivalidad mortal mientras en el santuario, los caballeros de Athena luchan contra los Caballeros Negro en distintas partes del lugar mientras Kazumi se dirigía a la casa de su hermano con su amiga Haruka en su espalda.

 _ **CERCA DEL SANTUARIO**_

Se encontraba dos personas con dos cajas dorada cada uno viendo el santuario. Uno tiene el pelo castaño y el otro tiene pelo azul cerúleo.

JOVEN CASTAÑO: maldición. Eso malditos ya comenzaron el ataque. Si hubiéramos...

JOVEN AZUL: basta no podemos pensar en estos momentos, lo que podemos hacer ahora es ayudar a nuestro compañeros, incluyendo a...

JOVEN CASTAÑO: ya te hable de eso, insecto pero no hay tiempo tenemos que apresúranos.

JOVEN AZUL: Tienen Razon, ¡VAMOS!

Los dos hombres emprenden su camino hacia el santuario.

el santuario de athena ahora esta siendo invadida por los caballeros negro y ahora están defendiendo los lugares sagrados pero sin darse cuenta la aparición de esa personas significara el fin de la batalla mientras Kazuya se enfrentara a Eon bajo la lluvia. ¿Podrá los héroes frenar la invasión?

 _ **CONTINUARA**_

* * *

 **[Ending: Kimi to Onaji Aozora – Yumi Matsuzawa]**

 **Mukai kaze ni tobitatsu ko no ha**

 **mmm**

 **Sukoshi houkou wo kaete arukou**

 **Kimi ga te wo hiku**

 **Nanigenai hibi ni mo**

 **Shiawase wo nosete**

 **Wasureteta omoi ga**

 **kaze no you**

 **Ugokidashita**

 **Kimi no koe de**

 **Sunao ni warai**

 **aeru koto**

 **Nante subarashii**

 **kimochi darou**

 **Aruku hayasa ni**

 **ki wo tsukete**

 **Awasete kureru**

 **yasashisa ni ai afureru**

 **Kimi to onaji aozora**

* * *

 _ **PROXIMO EPISODIO EN SAINT SEIYA: TSUBASA NO HOSHI**_

 **KAZUMI: HOLA. Soy Kazumi de Potrilla, vaya parece que mi hermano lucha contra ese caballero negro lo mismo digo que mis compañeros de armas pero presiento que dos conocidos vendrá a ayudarnos al mismo tiempo cierto caballero ayudara a Kazuya en su batalla contra ese tal Eon. Vamos, Hermano, hazlo pagar por lo que hizo Haruka.**

 **KAZUYA: en el próximo capitulo de los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alas de Estrellas.**

 **SE INICIA EL VIAJE**

 **KAZUMI: ¿y tu Has sentido el poder del Cosmos?**

* * *

 **Lamento la tardanza pero aquí está el segundo capítulo. Antes de agradecer y despedirme hay que aclarar algo:**

 **Equuleus significa Caballo Menor o Potro en el caso de Kazumi, Potrilla.**

 **Como veras apareció el opening y el ending pero los próximos episodios no aparecerán.**

 **Bueno ahora los agradecimientos.**

 ** _MontanaHatsune92_ : Gracias por ser el primero en comentar en mi fic, me alegra mucho. Con respecto lo que paso a Seiya, Saori y los Otros eso tendrá que descubrir en los próximos capítulos. Por ahora los villanos serán los Caballeros negros y espero que te hayas gustado el capitulo.** **Bueno, Cuidate, Nakama.**

 **También agradezco a _Mary Yuet, Polucy_ por seguir en mi fic y también a los que leyeron.**

 **Bueno, Cuidadesen y dejen reviews, Nakamas.**


	3. Chapter 3: Se Inicia el Viaje

**Hola aquí FreedomGundam96 y aquí está el siguiente capítulo de Saint Seiya: Tsubasa no Hoshi, continuando los eventos de episodio anterior.**

 **Disfrutelo.**

* * *

 **SETSUKO: el dia comenzó cuando Kazumi se convirtió en la amazona de Equuleus y este era un momento de alegría pero cuando íbamos a volver al santuario, los caballeros negro aparecieron por suerte, Saga de Geminis se encargo de todo pero nos enteramos que están atacando el Santuario y Shion ordeno a todos los caballeros disponibles a defender a distintos lugares, ese fue la primera batalla de kazumi, cual termino victoriosa pero Kazuya está a punto de enfrentarse a quien sería uno de sus rivales mas fuertes.**

* * *

 _ **CAP 3: SE INICIA EL VIAJE**_

 _ **EN LA CASA DE KAZUYA**_

Se encontraba Kazumi sin su armadura dentro mirando la ventana, al parecer está lloviendo, causando que ella suspirara.

KAZUMI: rayos esta lloviendo, mal clima para comenzar una batalla.

Luego ve al otro lado del cuarto y se encuentra a su amiga Haruka de Delfin, quien no lleva su máscara revelando sus hermosos ojos violeta y esta acostada en la cama de Kazuya y luego ve el botiquín de Yukiko y sonríe. Hace rato un grupo de Caballeros y Soldados raso fueron asesinados por un caballero negro, siendo Haruka la única sobreviviente pero quedo gravemente herida y no sobrevivía de no ser por Kazuya, quien mantuvo con vida hasta que llego kazumi, guiando las indicaciones de su hermano, Kazumi llevo a Haruka a su casa y la curo con el botiquín de Yukiko, que contienen vendas azules con las oraciones de Athena y también hay tres frascos de liquido azul que permite curarse hasta heridas profundas. Gracias a eso objetos pudo poner a Haruka fuera de peligro y ahora duerme tranquilamente para el alivio de Kazumi.

KAZUMI: Yukiko, fue buena idea que hicieras eso botiquines. Sería muy útil para todos de no ser que tardas mucho en hacerla.

Pero el estado de Haruka no es preocupación de Kazumi ahora sino sobre su Hermano, no sabe su paradero después de decidió buscar al responsable de la masacre y eso le preocupa a su hermanita mientras miraba la ventana lloviendo afuera.

KAZUMI: kazuya.

 _ **EN LAS RUINAS**_

Una explosión produjo y algo rodo en el suelo para luego incorporarse, era Kazuya de Pegaso y fija su vista hacia su enemigo que se trata de Eon de Pegaso Negro, quien se lanza para darle un puñetazo en cara pero Kazuya esquiva para contraatacarlo con una patada desde abajo pero Eon no es tonto y salta para esquivarlo y luego dar unos pasos hacia atrás alejando un poco al joven de armadura blanca. Kazuya mira a su rival preparando su técnica mientras el se pone de guardia de lo que viene.

EON: prepárate, Kazuya de Pegaso porque esta técnica será tu fin.

KAZUYA: HAZLO

EON: Meteoros oscuros.

Se trata de una versión de Meteros de Pegaso pero de color negro con detalles rojo y gris, kazuya se defiende de esta técnica pero lo hace retroceder hasta estrellarse contra un columna pero el esta bien solo con pequeñas quemaduras mientras se impresiona por el ataque.

KAZUYA: increíble, esos meteoros no solo me hizo retroceder sino es mas calientes que el mio. Son como rocas cubiertas de fuego negro. Si no fuera por mi armadura ya estaría rostizado.

EON: no por mucho. Meteoros oscuros.

KAZUYA: como si fuera a permitir eso. ¡METEOROS DE PEGASO!

Ambos meteoros chocan entre si mientras tanto Kazuya como Eon iban aumentando su poder pero parece el que esta a favor es el pegaso negro pero Kazuya no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente.

KAZUYA: NO PERMITIRE QUE GANES.

EON: iluso.

Los meteoros de eon empiezan a ganar terreno frente los meteoros de Kazuya, quien empieza a retroceder un poco pero el no se intimida por el poder de su rival.

EON: tus meteoros no es rival contra los mios, Kazuya de Pegaso. Esta lleno de sentimiento débiles y por eso no puedes ganarme, ríndete.

KAZUYA: NO, NO ME RENDIRE NI SIQUIERA ANTE TI. NUNCAAAA.

Kazuya aumenta un poco su poder para el asombro de Eon, quedando casi igualados, finalmente ambas técnicas no soportaron mas y se produce una onda explosiva, causando que eon se retrocede mientras kazuya es lanzado pero aterriza perfectamente sin embargo quedo algo adolorido por el ataque. Eon quedo un poco sorprendido pero sigue con su mirada seria.

EON: veo que eres un idiota sin rendirse.

KAZUYA: eje. Y vos pareces que no eres como los otros que he enfrentado

El pegaso negro mira confundido a su rival, quien sonríe pero aun no deja a lado su enojo.

KAZUYA: pero aun asi no puedo permitir que lastimes a más personas y ni tampoco a mi familia. Voy a protegerlos.

EON: cuidado. Porque estas palabras te llevara a tu tumba.

Ambos contrincantes se miran uno a otros mientras caminan en círculos, preparándose para reanudar la batalla.

Finalmente Kazuya y Eon se lanza uno contra otro, chocando sus puños.

 _ **MIENTRAS EN OTRAS BATALLAS**_

Mirai de Aguila lucha contra los caballeros negros y ahora utilizo su técnica "puños meteoros" para derribar a tres de ellos pero todavía queda mas para terminar esa batalla pero la amazona de Aguila seguirá luchando. Dos caballeros negro lanzan su ataque contra Mirai pero esquiva y contraataca con su meteros, derribándolos.

En otro lado Sarah de Ofiuco, Joshua de Oso y Patrick de Hidra luchan contra un grupo de caballeros negros y parece que lidian sin problemas.

Sarah utiliza unas series de golpes para atacar a los intrusos mientras utiliza su técnica contra tres de ellos.

SARAH: ¡Siente el poder de la Cobra!¡GARRA DE TRUENO!

La amazona de Ofiuco levanta su brazo (como una cobra que eleva la cabeza) hace arder su cosmos y crea un ataque con su mano y dedos extendidos que acumula, a la vez, golpes de garras afiladas, que producen heridas y verdaderos rayos con cargas eléctricas incluidas de 10.000 voltios, generadas por su cosmos. Este ataque logra derribar a sus enemigos.

Mientras Joshua de Oso Mayor utiliza sus brazos para atrapar dos caballeros negros y luego lo hacen chocar entre ellos para después lanzarlos contra tres de ellos, luego sonríe de forma burlona.

JOSHUA: será mejor que vayan a hacer los muertos si quieren vivir. Jajajaja.

Luego mira a su mejor amigo Patrick de hidra.

JOSHUA: oye flacucho ¿tienes problemas alla?

Para Patrick no es mas que un solo juegos de niños, Ya que utilizaba sus garras de hidra en su armadura para herir a sus enemigos, luego su veneno se encargaría el resto y aunque los caballeros negro destruyeran su preciadas garras, estas se regeneran sin importar cuantas veces se destruyen, mientras lucha responde a su amigo.

PATRICK: ja eso no es nada. Es hora de mostrar el veneno de la hidra.

Sarah, Patrick y Joshua continúan peleando contra los caballeros negros sin piedad.

Mientras en otro lado, Leonardo de Cruz de Sur termina su batalla contra cuatro caballeros negros con su técnica.

LEONARDO: ¡YA PERDIERON!¡ RELAMPAGO DE LA CRUZ DE SUR!

Su técnica derriba a sus rivales, quienes se estrellan al suelo derrotados mientras Leonardo se retira.

LEONARDO: debieron rendirse cuando tuvieron la oportunidad. Es una lastima.

Mientras Kiyoshi de Flecha y su hermana Ayame de Pavo Real dominan la batalla contra otro grupo de caballeros negros.

KIYOSHI: ¿son valientes o estúpidos para enfrentar a dos caballeros de plata? Bueno, no importa. ¡FLECHAS FANTASMAS!

Las flechas fantasmas impactan contra dos caballeros negros quienes caen al suelo mientras Ayame se prepara para su técnica.

AYAME: ¡VENTISCA DE PAVO REAL!

Su técnica lanza en los aires a tres caballeros negros y quedan fuera de combate en el suelo pero aun hay mas pero aun asi siguen siendo inferiores contra los dos hermanos, quienes sonríe.

AYAME: Listo para el último round, bro?

KIYOSHI: cuando quieras, my sister.

En la casa de Aries, Connor de Altar pelea valientemente contra los caballeros negros y ahora utiliza su técnica mas mortal.

CONNOR: ¡TOMA ESTO! ¡DIEZ GOLPES DE LAS ÁNIMAS!

Su técnica impacta contra dos caballeros negros cuales cayeron muertos mientras el caballero de Altar se queda pensativo.

CONNOR: _tengo la sospecha que algo no anda bien, me parece que nuestras batallas no es más que una distracción, ¿cuál es el objetivo de esos rebeldes?_

Sin darse cuenta, varios caballeros negros son mandados a volar desde tauro fuera de vista de Connor mientras Aldebarán de Tauroya esta ganado contra los caballeros negros restantes y estuvo en guardia todo el tiempo. Los caballeros negro s se lanza contra el caballero de Tauro muy furioso por su postura.

CABALLERO NEGRO 1: BASTA ESTAMOS HARTOS DE TI. TE MATAREMOS POR PERMANECERTE DE GUARDIA.

CABALLERO NEGRO 2: VAS A LAMENTARTE.

ALDEBARAN: je, son muy valientes para enfrentarme pero lamentablemente la batalla ya termino. Reciban la técnica mas poderosa de Tauro. ¡GRAN CUERNO!

Se trata de una técnica que permite al usuario enviar olas de cosmos intensas para devastar lo que está frente a él. El Santo de Tauro cruza los brazos en adoptando una pose de ataque-defensa, concentra su cosmos en esta posición y después lleva las palmas hacia adelante a la velocidad de la luz liberando ese poder de golpe provocando una poderosa onda de choque de arrasa con todo, la técnica de aldebaran acabo con los caballeros negros mientras el estruendo saco los pensamientos de Connor pero antes de que se de cuenta, aldebaran ya había cruzado los brazos.

CONNOR: disculpa de que me perdí?

ALDEBARAN: jajaja, de todo, amigo mio, de todo.

Finalmente aldebaran respira tranquilo pero luego ve a connor yendo hacia la siguiente casa pero lo detiene a tiempo.

ALDEBARAN: a donde crees que vas, Connor?

CONNOR: voy a perseguir a los que se dirigieron hacia tu casa, es mi culpa que los deje ir y al parecer...

Pero para la confusión del caballero de plata, Aldebaran se rie orgullosamente.

ALDEBARAN: jajajajaja. No te preocupes, ya esta todo arreglado.

CONNOR: ¿qué?

ALDEBARAN: en verdad creiste que yo abandonaría la casa de tauro sin protección?

 _ **EN LA CASA DE TAURO**_

Varios caballeros negros están varados en otra dimensión perpetrado por Kanon, quien por pedido de Aldebaran custodiaba la casa de tauro, dejando incrédulos a los invitados no deseados pero lo deja mas incrédulo es que están siendo derrotados por alguien que no lleva armadura.

CABALLERO NEGRO: ¿cómo es posible que seamos derrotados por alguien sin armadura? Es ridículo.

KANON: no necesito una armadura para derrotar a unos tontos como ustedes y ahora largasen y no vuelvan a poner un pie en el santuario de athena.

Con su ataque, Kanon manda a volar a sus enemigos hasta las estrella dejando huecos en la casa de tauro, todo visto por Connor y Aldebaran quienes caen unas gotitas en la cabezas.

CONNOR: eh...señor aldebaran...te arrepientes de esta decisión? Verdad?

ALDEBARAN: no...bueno...un poco.

 _ **EN OTRO LUGAR.**_

Un grupo de Seis caballeros negros dirigen a las doce casas, parece ser el segundo asalto una vez que el primero había fracasado.

CABALLERO NEGRO 1: eso idiotas no sirven para nada, nosotros seremos quien tome la cabeza de athena.

CABALLERO NEGRO 2: y con su muerte el santuario caerá. jajajajajajaja.

Pero cuando iban a seguir el camino algo los paralizo dejándolos aterrados.

CABALLERO NEGRO 1: ¿Q...QUE? ¿POR QUÉ ESTAMOS PARALIZADO? ¿POR QUÉ?

CABALLERO NEGRO 2: ¿QUÉ ESTA PASANDO?

¿?: Lo siento pero ahora que llegue ante ustedes no voy a permitirlo.

Y entra en escena un hombre alto de tez blanca, cabello largo semiondulado de color azul cerúleo y ojos azul verdosos, lleva puesta una armadura dorada pero mas que nada la armadura de escorpio. Los caballero negro reconoce con terror a esa persona.

CABALLERO NEGRO: TU TU ERES...

¿?: así es soy el caballero dorado de la octava casa, Milo de Escorpio y no dejare que ustedes vayan a atacar a athena.

Milo incendia su cosmos para luchar contra los caballeros negros pero esto durara un poco segundo mientras...

 _ **EN EL TEMPLO DE PATRIARCA**_

Setsuko y Shion sintieron el cosmo de Milo aumentado y solo significo una cosa...

SHION: por fin Milo llego al santuario y ya esta luchando contra los intrusos.

SETSUKO: y no solo el, también sentí el cosmos de Aioria llegando al santuario y parece.

SHION: pero ahora ya esta tranquilo en doce casa pero tenemos que mantener alerta.

SETSUKO: le diré a milo que vaya a la doce casas una vez terminada su batalla.

Pero luego Setsuko se siente preocupada por algo y ve a su hija, yukiko dormida en el trono. La diosa tiene el presentimiento que los caballeros negro tiene otro objetivo aparte puede que las probabilidades sea...pero su pensamientos fueron interrumpidos porque se sintió algo en su hombro y es la mano del patriarca shion para traquilizarla.

SHION: si por Kazuya, no te preocupes, el se dirige donde esta kazuya y no tardara en llegar.

SETSUKO: eso espero pero...

Si bien se siente preocupada, setsuko tiene fe en que kazuya y kazumi volverán sanos y salvos, después de todo hay algo que le caracterizaba a su hijo mayor.

SETSUKO: también tengo fe en que kazuya saldrá de esto.

SHION: exacto después de todo...

 _ **MIENTRAS EN LA BATALLA**_

 _SHION: ...su voluntad de pelear no tiene limites._

Kazuya estaba en posición de combate pero muestra signos de cansancio y su cuerpo presenta pequeños rasguños mientras Eon de Pegaso Negro estaba intacto, luego reinicia la batalla con un intercambios de puños para luego eon le propinaba una patada que hace retroceder a kazuya mientras eon se prepara su técnica otra vez.

KAZUYA: ni se te ocurra utilizar tu técnica de nuevo. Ya no sirve contra mi ahora.

EON: inluso, METEOROS OSCUROS

Pero debido que utilizo tanta veces Kazuya logro esquivarlo para luego intentar contraatacarlo pero Eon no se impresiono, ya esperaba que lo hicieras.

KAZUYA: Te lo dije, METE-

No pudo realizar su técnica porque Eon salto y le dio otra patada a Kazuya y luego prepara su técnica.

EON: no me subestimes. ¡METEROROS OSCURO!

Pero antes de utilizar su técnica contra kazuya, este se incorpora.

KAZUYA: y tu tampoco ¡METEOROS DE PEGASO!

Las técnicas vuelven a chocar entre si produciendo una explosión que manda a volar a los dos rivales.

Mientras Eon aterriza perfectamente, Kazuya cae rodando en el suelo, el pegaso negro mira a su oponente en mal estado.

EON: será mejor que dejes de pelear con esos sentimientos, si sigues luchando, tarde o temprano perderás la vida. Ríndete.

Pero Kazuya se levanta, a pesar que sus meteros contrarresto con los de eon salvando de morir, la explosión lo dejo aturdido y un poco lastimado. Pero el no importa ahora y responde a Eon.

KAZUYA: lo siento pero la palabra rendir no esta en mi diccionario. Pero tu cosmos no podrá matarme, porque lucho por la justicia y mis compañeros.

A pesar que no lo demuestra, esas palabra molesto a eon y se prepara su técnica para acabar con kazuya.

EON: ya me tienes harto, entonces moriras bajo mis meteoros oscuros.

KAZUYA: ya te lo dije no podrás matarme con tu cosmos.

Tanto Kazuya como Eon trazan las constelaciones de pegaso con sus manos preparando sus técnicas para chocar uno contra el otro. Finalmente están listo para otro choque.

KAZUYA: ¡AQUÍ VOY!¡METEOROS DE-

Pero algo inesperado ocurrió a Kazuya sintió como un flash en la frente, deteniendo su técnica y luego empieza a ver una extraña visión.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _SEIYA: eso nunca ¡NO LO PERMITIRE! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHH_

 _El joven llamado Seiya con la armadura de pegaso pero distinto diseño se prepara su técnica contra un enemigo que parece humano pero en realidad se trata de un angel, pelirojo oscuro, y lleva una armadura negra con detalles blancos y respondía el nombre de Odiseo, quien había derrotado a dos caballeros y amigos de Seiya, uno de pelo Rubio y ojos azules con el nombre de hyoga y otro de pelo largo negro y ojos verdes, llamado Shiryu._

 _ODISEO: inesperadamente aun no se rinden._

 _SEIYA: ¡METEOROS DE PEGASO!_

 _Por desgracia Odiseo logro bloquear el ataque de Seiya y luego el angel forma los meteoros en uno solo para luego devolvérselo a Seiya._

 _HYOGA: ¡SEIYA, CORREE!_

 _Pero antes que el ataque diera a Seiya, la visión termina._

 _ **FIN DE FLASHBACK**_

Pero cuando Kazuya vuelve a la realidad, Eon ya esta listo para acabar con su rival.

EON: MUERE, PEGASO. ¡METEOROS OSCUROS!

La técnica hubiera sido contrarrestada por los meteoros de kazuya de no ser por la visión.

KAZUYA: rayos, no me queda opción.

El caballero de pegaso se pone de guardia para defender de los meteoros oscuro de eon pero ahora son mas fuertes y eso basta para mandar a kazuya a volar.

KAZUYA: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH

Pero de repente sale otra visión.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Aparece de nuevo Seiya esta vez luchando contra otro angel pero a diferencia de Odiseo, realidad se trataba de un humano, pelo naranja, con una máscara idéntica a cierta amazona de Equuleus en el futuro y lleva una armadura azul con detalles blancos, su nombre era Icaro, conocido como Touma, quien lucha contra Seiya. Ambos peleadores se preparan sus técnicas para terminar el combate._

 _TOUMA: Los Dioses no serán derrotados por Mortales._

 _SEIYA: yo creo en Saori ¡METEOROS DE PEGASO!_

 _Mientras Touma concentra su cosmos e invoca rayos violetas para contrarrestar los meteoros de Seiya. Ambas técnicas chocan produciendo una gran explosión pero antes que continuara la batalla, la visión termina._

 _ **FIN DE FLASHBACK**_

Kazuya se estrella contra una columna, mientras cae lentamente, medita lo que ocurrió.

KAZUYA: _¿que me pasa? ¿Por qué estoy viendo estas visiones? Porque ahora en medio de mi batalla? ¿qué me está pasando?_

Luego el caballero de Pegaso cae el suelo mientras Eon esta de pie y mira seriamente como Kazuya se levanta con algo de dificultad, ya que los meteoros oscuros lo están destrozando lentamente pero inesperadamente...

KAZUYA: antes quiero disculparme lo paso hace rato.

EON: si no me equivoco, ibas a contraatacar mis meteoros con los tuyos, pegaso pero te detuviste antes de ejecutarla, de no ser asi no sufrirías de esos daños, la pregunta es ¿por qué?

KAZUYA: ocurrió un problema que algo que no quiero contarte.

EON: será una lastima que no viviras para contarlo.

Pero cuando el caballero negro se preparaba para pelear, Kazuya pregunto algo mas.

KAZUYA: hace un rato. Dije que encontraste tu objetivo.

EON: asi es.

KAZUYA: dime ¿yo era tu objetivo o de los caballeros negros?

EON: si. Tu eres mi objetivo.

Esas palabras sorprendieron a kazuya mientras siente su furia interior y aprieta su puño, si el caballero de Pegaso era su objetivo entonces...pero reacciono de golpe cuando descubrió.

KAZUYA: eso quiere decir que para buscarme...ordenaste a tus compañeros atacar al santuario? No solo que una distracción?

EON: y también Capturar a la diosa pero nunca pensé que ella recurriría a un caballero dorado. Bueno aprovechando las ausencias ordene mis compañeros en atacar al santuario mientras yo me concentraría en buscarte.

KAZUYA: y fue necesario hacer esa masacre en el coliseo?

EON: acabare cualquier que se interponga en mi objetivo.

Pero para la confusión de Eon, Kazuya se ríe un poco mientras mira a Eon.

KAZUYA: jejeje. Ahora entiendo. Gracias.

EON: ¿por qué?

KAZUYA: por hacerme enfadar y encontrar otra razón para derrotarte. No me importa si mi cuerpo queda destrozado. no me rendire hasta que te derrote. ¡EON!

Pero eon no parecía importarle y se decide terminar a Pegaso de una vez por todas.

EON: no importa de todas formas, vas a morir, ahora que-

No pudo terminar la frase porque se sintió que varios de los cosmos de sus lacayos iban desapareciendo rápidamente.

EON: _no. se me acaba el tiempo, a este paso van a dirigirse hacia ese lugar, tengo terminar con él y pronto._

El pegaso negro incendia su cosmos para matar a Kazuya antes que sea tarde mientras el se prepara para pelear a pesar de las dificultades de su cuerpo.

EON: Kazuya, prepárate porque estos meteoros serán más fuertes, lo suficiente para matarte. Todo termi…

 **(SS Omega Ost- Eternal Saints)**

No pudo terminarlo porque vio como Kazuya está elevando su cosmo pero no se da cuenta que lo es capaz.

KAZUYA: Eon,Ya te lo dije, no podrás matarme ni siquiera tus meteoros porque los voy a detener con uno solo y luego voy a provocar una grieta en tu armadura.

EON: absurdo, las probabilidades que ocurra es cero. No tienes la suficiente fuerza para hacer algo como eso. solo un milagro podría ocurrir algo asi pero es imposible. Este acabado, ríndete de esta pelea que no puedes ganar.

KAZUYA: de ninguna manera, seguiré peleando hasta que mi cosmos se apague. De ninguna manera voy a darme por vencido. Elevar mi cosmos y ocurrir el milagro. ¡QUE ARDA MI COSMO!

El caballero de pegaso sigue incendiándose con más intensidad, todo el poder de los meteoros se concentra en uno solo en su puño mientras Eon se prepara su técnica final para acabar con Kazuya.

EON: ya te lo dije, es imposible que hagas esto. Muere, Pegaso. ¡Meteoros Oscuros!

El caballero negro lanza sus meteoros más fuertes que el anterior contra Kazuya que podría acabarlo pero.

KAZUYA: ¡AHORA!¡DAME TU FUERZA, PEGASO!¡COMETA DE PEGASO!

Kazuya lanza su técnica, donde reúne todo el poder de los Meteoros en un solo golpe de gran potencia, contrarrestando los meteoros de Eon, iniciando asi un choque de poderes pero eso dejo incrédulo a Eon.

EON: ¿Qué? Mis meteoros están siendo rechazados por el cometa de Pegaso. No puede ser.

Y eso no es todo, conforme que avances, el cometa de Kazuya está ganando terreno contra los meteoros de Eon.

EON: imposible, como puede ser que el cometa me esta ganando. No lo voy a permitir.

Eon aumenta la velocidad de sus meteoros para equilibrar el marcador pero eso no detiene a kazuya quien esta avanzado lentamente.

EON: rayos, no me dejas opción.

Inesperadamente Eon aumenta tres veces su velocidad de sus meteoros y gana terreno contra kazuya, quien empieza a cansarse y cuando parecía que iba a ser derrotado…

KAZUYA: ¡NO PERMITIRE QUE SIGA SALIENDO CON LA TUYA!¡ELEVATE COSMOS HASTA QUE OCURRA EL MILAGRO!

De repente el cometa de pegaso aumento cinco veces su intensidad y ahora esta es Eon quien está a merced, sorprendiéndolos.

EON: Imposible, ¿Cómo pudo aumentar su cometa cinco veces mas? Pero que es eso.

Un cosmo azul apareció en la espalda de kazuya y se manifiesta ante los ojos de Eon.

EON: que acaso son…¡DE NINGUNA MANERA!

Eon aumenta sus meteoros una vez más pero ya es muy tarde, el choque provoca una gran explosión que sacude todo el santuario cosa que sintieron los demás caballeros, quienes terminaron sus batallas.

 _ **EN LAS OTRAS BATALLAS**_

Leonardo sintió el cosmos de Kazuya chocando contra el enemigo y mira donde proviene la explosión.

LEONARDO: ese es…

Los Hermanos Kiyoshi y Ayame también lo sintieron asi como Sarah, Joshua y Patrick.

Mirai se dirige donde está luchando Kazuya mientras en las doce casas Connor de Altar y los cuatro Caballeros dorados (Aldebaran, Saga, Kanon y Milo) también lo sintieron.

CONNOR: ese es…

SAGA: si el Cosmo de Pegaso.

En el salón de patriarca, Setsuko y Shion sintió el cosmos de Kazuya chocando contra su enemigo, provocando que Yukiko se despertara para que también sintiera.

YUKIKO: Mama, el cosmo de Kazuya…

La diosa asiente positivamente sobre lo que pasa ahora y lo que va a ocurrir pero aun mantiene su fe que todo estaría bien.

En la casa de Kazuya, su hermana Kazumi también sintió el cosmo de su hermano mayor y muestra signos de preocupación y no evita colocar su mano en su pecho y mirando su ventana.

KAZUMI: Kazuya, por favor regresa.

 _ **MIENTRAS EN LA BATALLA**_

El casco de la armadura sale volando y kazuya queda atrás de Eon, quien es esta sorprendido. Ambos rivales no se miran entre ellos mientras se provoca una gran tensión. Después de unos segundos, Kazuya casi se desploma de rodillas mientras el casco cae del suelo, ahora ya está cansado por utilizar demasiado el cosmo y su cuerpo casi no responde por las heridas mientras en su frente cae un hilo de sangre mientras Eon cierra su ojos y da su conclusión.

EON: mm, al final no ocurrió nada. Tal vez detuviste mis meteoros oscuros pero no pudiste hacer una gieta en mi armadura. Se acabo, todo termino para…

De repente algo se quebró y Eon abre de golpe sus ojos lo que acaba de ver y se sorprende lo que acaba pasar. La armadura de Pegaso Negro se forma una grieta grande en el centro, Eon no puede comprender lo que acaba de pasar.

EON: im…imposible…acaso tenia Razon, Pegaso? Acaso lo que dijo es…

Sin embargo eso no es todo, de pronto la tira de eon se destruye y un hilo de sangre aparece en el frente, dejándolo mas sorprendido.

EON: eso…es ridículo, como es posible que esto pasara?

Luego kazuya se levanta a pesar de sus heridas para luchar contra Eon pero no para de sonreir ante lo que acaba de hacer.

KAZUYA: ¿Qué pasa, Eon?¿te sorprendiste que tu armadura esta dañada? Jejeje.

Pero lo que no sabia es que Eon se enoja desde dentro.

EON: no…el pelea por sentimientos débiles…grrrrrr no lo voy a perdonar.

Mirando a Kazuya con odio en su interior, Eon decide acabar de una vez y para siempre al caballero de pegaso mientras aparecen relámpagos amarillos

EON: Kazuya de Pegaso. Firmaste tu sentencia de muerte hace rato. Voy con todo mi poder para borrarte del mapa.

Eon incendia su cosmos más alla pero Kazuya no parece intimidarle y se pone guardia para luchar.

KAZUYA: bien acabemos de esto de una buena vez.

EON: esto se acaba ahora. MUERE, PEGASO. METE-

Pero alguien detuvo su mano mientras kazuya mira al responsable y su pasa a ser una de sorpresa a una de molestia mientras Eon mira al responsable y se sorprende mucho de quien se trata.

EON: no puede ser…que hace uno aquí?

El caballero negro se libera y se aleja un poco para ver su rostro.

es un joven alto, de cabello castaño y algo ondulado y no muy largo, con excepción de su flequillo y sus patillas pobladas y sus cejas son gruesas, bien definidas y de una tonalidad marrón Sus ojos son color azul verde. Su tez es bronceada, color canela, lleva una armadura dorada. Eon mira serio al recién llegado.

EON: ¿Quién eres? Y como un caballero dorado esta aquí?

CABALLERO DORADO: soy Aioria de Leo y estoy aquí para evitar que mates a Pegaso. Si quieres vivir retirate y no vuelvas.

Pero kazuya mira molesto u Aioria por interrumpir la pelea.

KAZUYA: Aioria, espera, aun no termina mi batalla. No intervengas.

¡BONK!

El pegaso queda sentado y frota su cabeza que tiene un chichón por el golpe de Leon Dorado solo que esta vez es más doloroso lo que hace cierta Amazona de Aguila.

KAZUYA: ay ay ay. Ya va dos golpes en este dia.

AIORIA: que terco eres, kazuya. ¿Qué puedes hacer ahora en tu condición actual? Mejor descansa y déjame el resto a mí.

KAZUYA: pero…

AIORIA: además...como se sentirán tus hermanas cuando se enteran que moriste?

Kazuya cruza los brazo medita un poco las palabras de Aioria y tiene razón, además recodo que se ese día Kazumi consiguió su armadura y hace poco lucho su primera batalla. Ella se sentirá muy mal si descubre que su hermano, quien iba a lucha a su lado, fuera asesinado pero para yukiko seria peor, ella es la hermana que kazuya cuida mucho debido a su salud, ver a su hermano muerto basta para destruir el alma de la chica. Decide hacer caso lo que dijo aioria y asiente positivamente.

Kazuya: bien, te dejo esto en tus manos.

Con aprobación de Kazuya, Aioria se prepara para enfrentar a Eon mientras el piensa la situación.

EON: _un caballero dorado. La situación se ha vuelto complicado. Si lucho contra el, aunque lucha por esos sentimientos, las probabilidades de sobrevivir de esa lucha es cero, tal como mi maestro me advirtió._

 _¿?: Entonces retírate, Eon. Ya tuviste suficiente._

 _EON: ¿seguro? Aun no he matado._

 _¿?: Ahora que el caballero de Leo esta aquí, no tiene caso seguir la misión._

 _EON: como ordenes, maestro._

Para la confusión de los dos caballeros de Athena, Eon deja de pelear y se prepara para irse, eso alerto a Kazuya.

KAZUYA: Espera, ¿A dónde vas?

EON: Pegaso, nuestro combate queda pendiente pero La próxima vez que nos veamos no tendrás tanta suerte.

¿?: lo siento pero no habrá próxima vez.

Los presentes ven donde proviene la voz y se trata de un grupo de tres caballeros negro, Eon sabía los motivos de su aparición.

EON: ha estado vigilándome todo este tiempo.

CABALLERO NEGRO: Eon, ¿Por qué estas huyendo de la pelea? Tu misión es matar a pegaso. Muchos camaradas fueron derrotados para distraer al santuario mientras tu cumplías tu misión. ¿Por qué esta huyendo?

Eon no responde y se va del lugar pero su compañero intenta detenerlo.

CABALLERO NEGRO: oye? Acaso estas huyendo?

EON: si tanto quieres ver a Pegaso Muerto porque no hace ustedes mismo?

No era el único, Kazuya se levanta para detener a Eon.

KAZUYA: espera no te va…

Pero es muy tarde, Eon ya se había ido, ni siquiera Aioria no hizo nada para detenerlo mientras el piensa sobre el caballero negro.

AIORIA: _no cabe duda, Pegaso negro lo hizo con sus compañeros._

Aioria fija su vista hacia los tres caballeros negros, quienes se preparan para matar a Kazuya pero antes tiene que pasar al Leon.

CABALLERON NEGRO: muy bien, Caballero Dorado. ¿Por qué defiende a un bronce en lugar de defender las doce casa? Es ridículo.

AIORIA: no responderé a alguien que solo luchan por intereses personales.

CABALLERO NEGRO: ¿Qué?

Aioria cierra sus ojos mientras Kazuya intenta luchar pero sus herida lo hace caer sentado mientras el caballero de leo da señal que no levantes.

KAZUYA: pero Aioria…

AIORIA: descansa un poco, Potrillo con alas. Yo me encargo.

KAZUYA: esta bien, pero no me llames Potrillo.

Pero kazuya se da cuenta lo que dijo y hace un facepalm lo que acaba de decir.

KAZUYA: _tanto tiempo con kazumi, me he contagiado sus costumbres._

Mientras Aioria se prepara encarar a los caballeros negros.

AIORIA: una advertencia. Salgan de aquí, como hizo Eon o morirán si luchan contra mi.

Pero los caballeros negros no escucharon y se lanzan contra Pegaso y Leo.

CABALLERO NEGRO: no somos como el cobarde de Eon. Mataremos a Pegaso y a ti si es necesario.

CABALLERO NEGRO: mataremos a dos pájaros en un tiro.

CABALLERO NEGRO: prepárate para-

Pero Aioria utiliza su cosmos inmovilizando a sus enemigos para acabar de una vez por todas.

AIORIA: ¿creyeron que unos desertores podrían vencerme?

Abre sus ojos de golpe y se prepara su tecnica

¡SIENTE EL RUGIDO DE LEON! ¡PLASMA RELAMPAGO!

Aioria concentra su cosmos en su puño y golpea con el, enviando un millones de golpes a la velocidad de la luz, que atacan desde todas direcciones entrecruzándose dejando un rastro de luz.

CABALLEROS NEGROS: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH

El ataque acabo con los tres caballeros negros, quienes gritan de horror y caen al suelo llenas de heridas graves, terminándolos muertos.

 _ **LEJOS DEL SANTUARIO**_

Eon sintió los cosmos de sus camaradas desapareciendo pero eso no le importo y siguió su camino.

EON: _imbéciles, no debieron interferir en mi camino._

 _ **MIENTRAS EN EL TEMPLO DE PATRIARCA**_

Athena sintió el cosmo de Aioria cerca de kazuya así como Shion, eso lo tranquilizo mientras Yukiko pregunta a su madre.

YUKIKO: mama, ¿Qué pasa?

SETSUKO: no te preocupes mi hija, todo termino.

Shion asiente positivamente, no tardaran en recibir reportes que los lugares ya estan asegurados y los caballeros negros ya ha sido derrotados pero él tiene una preocupación desde dentro.

SHION: _pero tengo sospecha que no es más que solo una distracción para cumplir su objetivo._

 _ **EN EL SANTUARIO**_

Kazuya está sentado en el suelo para recuperarse después de su batalla contra eon mientras Aioria medita lo que paso en realidad.

AIORIA: _me parece que ese tal Eon vio a sus camaradas como un estorbo y sabia que el no tenia oportunidad contra mi. El sabía que yo derrotaría fácilmente contra los tres pero ¿porque?_

KAZUYA: Aioria

El aludido mira a su compañero de armas, quien mira serio.

KAZUYA: piensas lo que paso realmente?

AIORIA: si. Tienes alguna idea?

KAZUYA: si, yo era el objetivo de Eon. La misión de los caballeros negro era atacar el santuario pero para eon tenía otro, yo. Creo que fue una distracción sobre el ataque.

AIORIA: entonces eso paso.

KAZUYA: ¿Qué?

AIORIA: sus compañeros, para eon lo vieron como una carga. No estaba huyendo, creo no puede contra mi, por eso no dudo en permitir que eso rebeldes peleara contra mi sin advertencia.

KAZUYA: pero tuve dificultades cuando luche contra el. No puedo creer que Eon mandara a su camarada a una muerte segura.

El caballero de leo mira a pegaso, quien esta molesto por esa revelación pero Aioria decide terminar la charla.

AIORIA: mejor vámonos tenemos que volver con nuestros camaradas, ya empieza preocuparse por nosotros.

KAZUYA: si necesito que me lleves ante Yukiko, ella sabe como curarme.

AIORIA: bien, te llevare hacia dónde está tu hermana.

Los dos se dirigen de regreso hacia el santuario mientras Aioria ayudaba a kazuya caminar, apoyado su brazo en el hombro de leo pero Aioria no puede evitar pensar sobre Eon.

AIORIA: _ese chico me recuerda a alguien. Alguien quien esta a altura de los caballeros dorados. Alguien que abandono los princip_

 _ **LEJOS DEL SANTUARIO**_

Eon de Pegaso negro ya había salido del lugar y esta caminando sin rumbo fijo en las montañas bajo la lluvia, de repente se encuentra con dos personas, una es una chica de 12 años, tez clara, pelo larga rosa palida, ojos de mismo color, lleva una armadura negra con el diseño de Equuleus y otro es una encapuchado negro y no ve su rostro. Al ver a Eon, la chica no evita sonreírse mientras el dice su nombre.

EON: Flora. No me sorprende que aparecieras.

FLORA: jiji. Obvio que no, hermano. Tal parece que tu misión tuvo dificultades técnicas jijiji.

EON: niña tonta. Lo que paso le diré a mi maestro.

FLORA: si como sea, pero dudo que el Maestro estés contento de tu fracaso.

Ignorando lo que dijo Flora, Eon hace una reverencia ante el encapuchado, quien se trata de su maestro.

EON: Maestro Slade, me disculpo por mi fracaso. Aceptare cualquier castigo que me des.

Pero su maestro da señal que se levante y Eon hace caso, luego Slade toma la palabra.

SLADE: Eon, estoy al tanto de la situación, hablemos de esto mas tarde. Digame que te pasó porque regresaste con la armadura casi dañada. Acaso fue el caballero de pegaso?

EON: no se que paso pero cuando mis meteoros lucho contra el cometa de Pegaso, vi algo en su espalda, un cosmos azul y se tomo forma.

Flora interviene en la conversación.

FLORA: y ¿Cómo es que formo ese cosmo?

Eon mira a su compañera y luego a su maestro.

EON: una alas, tomo la forma de una alas.

Slade piensa con interés sobre las palabras de su discípulo.

SLADE: mmmmm interesante. Creo que hay algo interesante a Pegaso. Por eso te envié para que lucharas contra ese chico para comprobar si es fuerte.

FLORA: jajaja. Claro después de todo es el hijo de la tarada de Athena.

EON: Maestro Cuándo me recupere déjame pelear y matar contra Pegaso. No voy a fracasar la próxima vez. Lo juro

SLADE: ¡NO! Por ahora no pelearas contra pegaso de nuevo.

Eso sorprendió a Eon pero luego decide aceptar la orden de su maestro, pero Flora se queja de Slade

FLORA: oh ¿qué? Porque no. Lo que paso a Eon fue humillante. Su armadura fue destruida por alguien con sentimientos débiles. Porque no le permite luchar de nuevo?

Slade mira a flora, quien se retrocede al sentir la mirada de su maestro y no queda opción que mantenerse callada. Luego Slade mira a sus dos aprendices.

SLADE: Pegaso permanecerá vivo por ahora. Mientras tendremos otra prioridad. hay que limpiar los lugares para los invitados y Mataremos a los cobardes que solo luchan para fines personales. Hay que enseñar el poder de los verdaderos caballeros negros. jajaja.

EON: si, maestro

FLORA: JAJAJAJAJA. Cuenten conmigo, matare a todos idiotas quien se cruza en nuestro camino .JAJAJA.

Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, desde lejos, el mismo encapuchado azul de hace un año en el día que kazuya vistió por 1era vez la armadura de Pegaso, mira a los Slade y su dos Aprendices.

ENCAPUCHADO AZUL: no puede ser, asi que el traidor tiene dos niños para hacer el trabajo sucio.

El encapuchado mira el cielo en lluvia y aparece un relámpago.

ENCAPUCHADO AZUL: Athena, la heridas de hace doce años está a punto de abrirse. Solo espero que Pegaso entienda sobre estas visiones.

 _ **TRES DIAS DESPUES EN EL SANTUARIO**_

Una reunión se lleva a cabo en el recinto de los caballeros de plata organizado por Leonardo de Cruz de sur y aprobada por Athena y el Patriarca Shion. Aunque la protección del santuario hace tres dias resulto un éxito, hubo bajas en los soldados, la mayoría son de la Masacre en el Coliseo y también hay algunos heridos por ejemplo; Haruka de Delfin, Amazona de Bronce y sobreviviente de la matanza y también esta Kazuya de Pegaso, quien tuvo un encuentro con el responsable y hubiera muerto de no ser por Aioria, afortunadamente todos los heridos estan fuera de peligro gracias a los esfuerzos de Yukiko y los médicos del santuario. En la reunión de los plateados, se encuentra Kiyoshi de Flecha, su hermana Ayame de Pavo Real, Sarah de Ofiuco y Mirai de Aguila. También hay tres personajes entre la multitud. También hay caballeros de Ballena, Lagarto, Hercules, etc, todos lleva con sus ropas de entrenamientos. Leonardo de Cruz, siendo el líder, está en el micrófono mientras Connor esta como su escolta. Y es cuando inicia la conferencia.

LEONARDO: gracias a todos por venir. Como sabrá hace tres días, los caballeros negro atacaron el santuario y gracias a no solo el esfuerzo de los caballeros de plata sino de bronce y oro, pudimos ganar esta batalla y defender a la diosa athena. Pero no sabemos nada lo que pasara ahora por eso convoque esa reunión para organizar un plan de ataque, la idea es…

La reunión duro mas de una hora y los caballeros de plata se retiran para prepararse mientras Mirai de Aguila iba a retirase cuando…

KIYOSHI: HEYYY. Aguila.

Kiyoshi de Flecha y su hermana Ayame de Pavo real vino para saludar a la amazona de Águila.

MIRAI: chicos, ¿Cómo están?

KIYOSHI: todo bien, my friend. Eso tonto son como los caballeros de bronces, no fueron nada. Jajaja.

AYAME: y que me dices sobre la patada que te dio pegaso cuando intentaste despertarlo? Jiji

La risa de Kiyoshi se borro y su cara pasa a ser de apenado.

KIYOSHI: jejejejeje, si lo admito, ese golpe no lo vi venir. Tal vez no debo subestimar algunos. Jijiji.

Mirai y Ayame hace un facepalm por la estupidez de Kiyoshi, pero deja eso a un lado y Ayame mira a su amiga.

AYAME: ¿es cierto que te vas a quedar en el santuario? Mirai.

MIRAI: exacto. Leonardo ordeno algunos caballeros de plata a cuidar el santuario mientras alguno se iran de viaje para encontrar las bases de los caballeros negros. Yo me anote para quedarme.

AYAME: bueno, si ves a tu alumno Kazuya. ¿Podrías dar un mensaje para el?

MIRAI: si con gusto lo entregare.

AYAME: si, quiero agradecerlo por salvar a Haruka. Es mi alumna después de todo y no pude evitar que me preocuparme por ella.

MIRAI: bien, con gusto le diré tu mensaje a Kazuya.

AYAME: gracias.

Pero Kiyoshi interrumpe la charla para pregunta algo a la Amazona de Aguila.

KIYOSHI: por cierto, no fuiste a ver a tu novio, el caballero de leo?

¡BONK!

Y así El pobre caballero de flecha sufrió el mismo destino que Kazuya, ser golpeado por Mirai de Aguila, quien le dio en la cabeza del caballero, dejándolo un chichón.

MIRAI: en primer lugar, aioria no es mi novio y el segundo lugar, el está en la casa de leo.

KIYOSHI: ay ay ay. Ahora entiendo el sufrimiento de kazuya cuando Mirai lo golpea. Ay ay ay.

Ayame no puede evitar reírse por la situación de su hermano, a veces el puede ser molesto pero también es buena persona.

Luego de esta charla los tres se retiran mientras los hermanos flechan y pavo real se van para visitar a Haruka en la enfermería, mirai se va para entregar el mensaje de Ayame a Kazuya, quien estaba entrenando con su hermana Kazumi con Yukiko a su lado.

Mientras tanto, Leonardo de Cruz de Sur vio a sus compañeros retirarse, al día siguiente empezaría la misión de encontrar las bases y el también se va del santuario para la misión. Leonardo mira el atardecer y sonríe mientras siente una presencia.

LEONARDO: conozco tus razones para ausentarse en la reunión, Ryusei de Orion.

En una columna ahí estaba apoyada sobre ella, un hombre con los brazos cruzados, tiene 25 años, pelo blanco grisáceo, tez blanca, ojos verdes, lleva un abrigo negro con detalles violetas, pantalón negro y zapatos del mismo color. Leonardo voltea para ver a su amigo.

RYUSEI: no es necesario que te diga.

LEONARDO: no, se que las reuniones no son lo tuyo.

RYUSEI: me regañaras por eso.

LEONARDO: ya estoy acostumbrado de tus ausencias, no te preocupes.

Pero caballero de orion se dispone a retirarse pero Leonardo lo detiene.

LEONARDO: espera, no vas a ver a Athena? se preocupa por ti. Se que ustedes dos fueron amigos de la infancia pero…

RYUSEI: lo siento no puedo acercarme a ella. No después de lo que paso.

LEONARDO: el pasado es el pasado, Ryusei. No dejes que eso te atormente.

RYUSEI: como sea. Además no estaré aquí por un tiempo. ¿sabes lo te digo?

LEONARDO: lo comprendo. Puedes retirarte.

Ryusei se retira dejando a Leonardo Solo pero eso no le importo y siguió mirando el atardecer.

Mientras Kazuya, quien ya esta recuperado, entrenaba con kazumi mientras yukiko lo observaba, cuando de kazuya se detiene a ver a Ryusei de Orion caminado lejos de donde estaba los hermanos y ellos no pude evitar ver con neutralidad.

KAZUYA: _es Ryusei de Orion. No cabe duda, es el._

YUKIKO: según mama, el fue su amigo de la infancia.

KAZUMI: _y según los rumores su poder es comparable a los caballeros dorados._

KAZUYA: _pero ¿Por qué esta distanciado de Mama?¿porque?_

Pero su pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando los tres sintieron un escalofrió y fijan su vista hacia las doces casas mientras caen unas gotitas en las frente de los tres hermanos.

KAZUMI: hermana, creo que…

YUKIKO: si, al parecer no están de acuerdo

KAZUYA (facepalm): ay no.

 _ **EN EL TEMPLO DE PATRIARCA**_

Se estaba llevando una discusión entre Setsuko y el patriarca Shion y el caballero de Geminis, Saga. La diosa tiene planeado visitar un viejo amigo en Japon pero la actitud sobre protectora de sus caballeros, le impedía.

SHION: estas bromeando. Hace tres días tu, tus hijos y Leonardo fueron atacados por los caballeros negro asi como el santuario fue invadida. Pero aun asi piensas salir de nuevo?

SAGA: piensa de tus palabras, Athena. Ahora es muy peligroso salir afuera. No sabemos si ese caballero volverá a atacar a Pegaso o a ti.

SETSUKO: tranquilos los dos. Si vuelve, kazuya estará listo para enfrentarse, desde que se recupero, siempre ha estado entrenando.

SAGA: pero el…

SETSUKO: no se preocupe, no estaré sola, Aioria me pidio que me acompañara hasta el aeropuerto y lo acepte, no se preocupen. Alguien esperara a mi y los niños para recogernos una vez en japon., ustedes deben proteger el santuario mientras no estamos. ¿De acuerdo?

Shion y Saga dudaron desde un principio pero luego recordó algo, según Aioria hay un caballero dorado en tierras japonesa y no tardaron en descubrir de quien se trata además el quien iba a recogerlos, se trata de alguien cercano al Caballero de Leo. Eso basta para que eso dos permitiera que la castaña saliera de visita.

SAGA: esta bien, confiamos en ti.

SHION: pero si algo sucede no duden en llamarnos.

SETSUKO: gracias.

El patriarca y Geminis sonríe, al menos la diosa athena estar bien con un caballero dorado como guardia aparte de Dos de bronce que son Kazuya de Pegaso y Kazumi de Equuleus. Pero de repente Setsuko toma un bolso a lado de la sala para la confusión de los dos.

SETSUKO: además

SHION Y SAGA: ¿además?

SETSUKO: como el Báculo, el escudo y la armadura esta en el santuario. Al menos podre llevarme esto.

Cuando su diosa saco algo en el bolso y los dos caballeros abrieron mucho los ojos cuando revelo lo que hay una bolsa. ¿un sartén?

 **(Bleach OST: Comical world)**

SETSUKO: puedo defenderme con esto. Este sartén es muy útil algunas veces para luchar. ¿Qué le parece?

Shion de Aries y Saga de Geminis quedaron en shock mientras en el fondo aparecen muchos signos de interrogación.

SAGA Y SHION: ¿Un Sartén? ¿En serio? ¿Athena?

SETSUKO: ¿? ¿Algún problema?

SAGA Y SHION: no no no nada nada.

Una vez que todo se resolvió, Saga vuelve a la casa de geminis mientras Athena volvía a su templo. Tal vez después que la mayoría de los caballeros plateados se fueran de viaje de misión, se prepararía para viajar a japon con sus hijos adoptivos.

 _ **MIENTRAS EN LA CASA DE KAZUYA.**_

Yukiko y Kazumi decidieron pasar la noche con su hermano, trajeron bolsas para dormir y comida, cartas para jugar. La noche fue divertida para los tres a pesar que todo lo que paso hace tres días. Ya era hora de dormir, Yukiko y Kazumi duermen juntas en su bolsa pero kazuya mira pensativo el techo en su cama. Lo recuerdos de hace tres días aun lo tiene. El ataque de los caballeros negros, la masacre del coliseo y su batalla contra Eon de Pegaso negro y sobre todo las visiones que tuvo durante la batalla.

KAZUYA: _no puedo olvidar lo que paso hace tres días. Ese caballero negro no fue como otros. el es muy fuerte y aun recuerdo lo que dijo antes de irse._

 _EON: Pegaso, nuestro combate queda pendiente pero La próxima vez que nos veamos no tendrás tanta suerte._

Cada palabra afecta a kazuya, esta noche seria la ultima y después de eso se dedicaría a entrenar pero no es lo único que lo atormenta…

KAZUYA: _y durante la batalla he tenido visiones de ese tal Seiya, hace un año que no tuve ese sueño y ahora…_

Luego mira a sus hermanas dormidas y Kazuya no puede evitar sentirse triste y preocupado, tiene miedo que sus hermanas se involucren cuando vuelva a pelear contra Eon. Decide no pensar mas y volver a dormir, mañana será un dia largo pero antes de caer en el sueño pensó por última vez.

KAZUYA: _¿Qué está pasando en mi?¿porque yo?_

 _ **DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS EN EL AEROPUERTO DE ATENAS**_

Lo que paso al dia siguiente, se sorprendieron cuando su madre decidió viajar a japon para visitar a un viejo amigo, al principio Kazuya no estuvo de acuerdo pero Aioria le recordó que alguien familiar lo esta esperando y no dudo en aceptar además le recomendó que trajeras la armadura en caso de emergencia lo mismo para kazumi pero solo se irán un día después de que Setsuko se despidiera de los caballeros de plata que se van de viaje. Hoy en el aeropuerto se encontraba Setsuko Kobayashi, el patriarca Shion, Aioria de Leo y Kazuya de Pegaso con sus dos hermanas con sus ropas civiles, ya es hora de despedirse, el avión partirá en una hora mientras Setsuko se despedía a Shion y Aioria.

SHION: te estaremos esperando tu regreso, Athena. Solo ten cuidado.

SETSUKO: eso hare.

AIORIA: si me permites, te acompañaría en el avión.

SETSUKO: aprecio tu decisión, pero el santuario te necesita, aioria. Debes quedar para defender las doce casas.

AIORIA: como ordene, athena.

SETSUKO: bueno es hora de irnos.

Eso recordó a Kazuya tenia que preguntar algo a Aioria. Despidiendo de Shion y Aioria, Setsuko y su hijos se dirigen al avión pero antes Kazuya se detiene y mira a su superior.

KAZUYA: Aioria.

AIORIA: ¿?

KAZUYA: hay algo que quiero preguntar desde ese dia. ¿Por qué me protegiste en vez de defender tu casa, la de Leo?¿porque?

Aioria sonrió, esperaba que dijera esa pregunto que no respondió el caballero negro. Espera que kazuya preguntara.

AIORIA: dos razones. Una porque eres parte de la nueva generación, por eso te protegí porque es lo correcto y segunda…

Antes de responder, Aioria piensa en una sola persona que tanto lo admira y para todos los caballeros y también es alguien que ama a su única familia, a sus amigos y especialmente a su diosa.

AIORIA: me recuerdas a mi hermano Aiorios.

Eso puso feliz a Kazuya ya que el también es importante para el y sus hermanas. De repente algo jalo en la chaqueta de Kazuya y se trata de Kazumi, quien esta impaciente.

KAZUMI: Qué esperas, Burro con alas, vámonos yaaaa.

KAZUYA: esta bien.

Mirando por última vez a Aioria, Kazuya alza su puño, despidiéndose, lo mismo con aioria, ambos sonriendo determinadamente.

AIORIA: nos volveremos a ver, Pegaso Blanco.

KAZUYA: lo mismo digo, Leon Dorado.

Esa fue su despedida. Kazuya abordo el avión junto con su familia, con destino a japon mientras Shion y Aioria ve como el avión despega hasta alcanza en los cielo, dirigiendo hacia tierras japonesa. Pero los volverán a ver y esta vez no vendrán solos.

 _ **EN EL SANTUARIO**_

Mirai de Águila estaba patrullando cuando vio el avión en los cielos, con sus alumnos y su Diosa y amiga a bordo.

MIRAI: Kazuya.

Sin explicaciones, quita su máscara, revelando su hermosa cara y sus ojos amarillos mientras en su muñeca había una campana roja.

MIRAI: Adiós Kazuya, nos volveremos a ver pronto.

Ese día Kazuya de Pegaso, Kazumi de Potrilla, Yukiko y Setsuko conocida como la diosa athena se van del santuario momentáneamente y se dirigen hacia Japón donde espera ciertos viejos amigos

…

…

…

…

…

 _ **EN JAPON**_

Había un jardín de flores y en ella se encontraba una chica de 14 años, pelirroja hasta los hombros con dos listones rosas en ambos lados, tez clara, ojos castañas, tez clara, lleva una blusa de color blanco con un triangulo de color rosada en el frente, al parecer, ésta va amarrada a su cuello, dejando su espalda y vientre descubierto, y lleva una falda larga de color blanca con un triangulo invertido rosa en la cintura lleva sandalias rosada. La pelirroja estaba recogiendo flores cuando de pronto sintió un cosmos, voltea y se forma una sonrisa al reconocer ese cosmos.

Es una persona de contextura delgada y es alto. Su corte de cabello es corto y puntiagudo, con patillas pobladas, color azul verde, Su piel es rosada y sus ojos son color azul verde. Camiseta sin mangas amarilla pálida, muñequea y cinturón marrón unas vendas cubre en su mano y brazo derecho, pantalón negro y zapatos grises. Al verlo, la chica se dirige feliz hacia esa persona, quien sonríe levemente.

JOVEN PELIVERDE: veo que fuiste a recoger flores. Je, vamos a casa, se preocupan por ti si llegamos tarde.

La sonrisa dulce de la chica aumenta un poco y decide irse con el peli verde tomando de la mano vendada.

PELIROJA: Aye…Hermano Shura.

Pero sin que ella se dé cuenta, un encuentro con el destino cambiara su vida…para siempre.

 _ **CONTINUARA**_

* * *

 ** _PRÓXIMO_** _ **EPISODIO EN SAINT SEIYA: TSUBASA NO HOSHI**_

 **SETSUKO: hola Habla la diosa Athena, pero si quieren, pueden llámame Setsuko, durante nuestra estancia en japón, dos viejos amigos se reencuentran, el Caballero de Centauro Alado y Aquel que porta la espada Sagrada. Sin embargo también en ese lugar los destinos se vuelven a cruzar cuando Kazuya se encontrara con cierta persona. Los herederos de hace ciento veinticinco años se rencuentran pero las memorias nunca regresaran.**

 **KAZUYA: En el próximo episodio de los Caballeros de Zodiaco, Alas de Estrellas.**

 _ **EL PEGASO Y LA HEREDERA DE KIDO**_

 **SETSUKO: ¿y tú? ¿Has sentido el poder del cosmos?**

* * *

 **¿y qué les pareció este capítulo?**

 **Bueno…antes de agradecer, unas notas**

 **Las visiones que tuvo kazuya son las escenas de la Película Obertura de Cielo, cuando Seiya se enfrento a Odiseo y Touma. Si no vieron la película, sorry por el spoiler.**

 **Otra cosa lamento mucho si me tarde en subir el capitulo y creo tardare en subir el siguiente por mis estudios**

 **Bueno pasemos a los agradecimientos:**

 _ **MontanaHatsune92: bueno, la batalla de Kazuya vs Eon termino con la aparición de Aioria pero pelearan la próxima vez que vuelvan a encontrarse. Bueno, ten en cuenta que transcurre 125 años después de la película y no estoy seguro que los otros personajes aparecerán pero la aparición de los dorados es un misterio por ahora. Espero que hayas disfrutado ese capítulo. Bueno cuídate, nakama.**_

 **Tambien quiero agradecer a Polucy, angel de acuario, maxfz19 y Mary Yuet por seguirme y tambien a todos los que leyeron.**

 **Bueno, cuidesen y dejen reviews, nakamas.**


	4. Chapter 4: Pegaso y la Heredera de Kido

**Hola, saluda tu amigo y vecino, FreedomGundam96 y aquí va un nuevo capitulo de Saint Seiya: Tsubasa no Hoshi. Lamento mucho pero mucho la demora pero aquí esta.**

 **Disfruten este capítulo.**

* * *

 _ **TOKIO, JAPON**_

La noche acompaña en la ciudad, se escuchan ruidos de ovacion en un estadio, pero no cualquier estadio, se trata del Coliseo internacional de Tokio que antes se llamaba el Coliseo Graad, ahora es más moderna, se estaba llevando a cabo la final de un torneo de artes marciales juvenil, en el cuadrilátero se enfrentaba un joven de 12 años, pelo negro con tonos plateados ojos castaños, tez clara, en este combate utiliza un traje de karate negro con una cinta blanca, se estaba dominando contra su rival grande que por más que intente golpearlo, este los esquiva fácilmente, es como si estuviera jugando con él. Pero luego de cinco minutos de combate, el joven decide terminar su combate, espera que su adversario se lance contra él y cuando haga salta para esquivar y realiza multiples patadas contra su oponente, lo suficiente para dejarlo fuera de combate.

ARBITRO: ¡FUERA! ¡no puede continuar!¡el ganador es para Tenma Zala!

Lo gritos de felicitaciones de parte de público se escucharon en todo el estado, el joven llamado Tenma había ganado el torneo mientras el saludaba al público.

 _ **EN LOS PASILLOS**_

Tenma, ahora viste una chaqueta blanca con líneas negra , camiseta gris con detalles azules, pantalón y zapatos negros. Estaba hablando con el gerente, es por la recompensa.

GERENTE: felicitaciones por tu combate, joven. Realmente sos el mejor.

TENMA: no es nada. El ultimo que me enfrente fue un tipo duro pero poco cerebro. No fue rival para mi

GERENTE: jajaja, cuidado, hijo, espero esta victoria no te afecte tu mente.

TENMA: lo tendre en mente.

GERENTE: una cosa. ¿No eres muy joven para participar estos combates?

Se hizo un silencio cuando el gerente pregunto pero Tenma responde como si eso no importaba

TENMA: si, si lo soy.

El gerente solo quedo confundido pero luego supira resignado.

GERENTE: los chicos de hoy en dia.

Luego de esta charla, el Gerente entrega el dinero a Tenma y este se va del coliseo pero el gerente lo detiene preguntado

GERENTE: ¿qué piensa hacer con ese dinero?

El chico voltea antes de responder pero se muestra una gran sonrisa lo que va a decir.

TENMA: tengo mis razones.

Mas tarde Tenma le entrega el premio a la dueña de un orfanato para asi comprar los recursos necesarios para los niños, la señora no hace otra mas que agradecer al chico por su solaridad. Despues Tenma se ve caminando con lo que queda de la plata que gano pero esto es suficiente para mantenerlo ahora esta pensando lo que va a hacer en el futuro.

 _ **CAP 4: EL PEGASO Y LA HEREDERA DE KIDO**_

 _ **EN EL AEROPUERTO INTERNACIONAL DE TOKIO**_

En la mañana, un avión acaba de aterrizar y los pasajero salieron, definitivamente llegaron a Tokio, entre ellos se encuentra cuatros personas, tres jóvenes y una Mujer. Se trataba de Kazuya y sus Hermanas, Yukiko y Kazumi y también su Madre Setsuko, habían llegado a la ciudad para visitar un antiguo conocido en ese lugar mientras uno de sus caballeros lo estaba esperando. Pero cuando la Familia apenas pusieron unos pasos en el aeropuerto, Kazumi, la mas joven, se adelanto para gritar emocionada.

KAZUMI:¡KKKKKKKYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡POR FIN! ¡LLEGAMOS A JAPON!¡HOLAAAA TOKIOOOOOOOO!

Pero su Hermanos Kazuya y Yukiko tapa la boca de su hermanita mientras en sus caras, la peli celeste está asustada y el pelinegro una de furia.

YUKIKO: sssshhh, Kazumi, Silencio.

KAZUYA: Tonta, contrólate, nos atraerá la atención a todos sino...

Pero muy tarde, las personas fijaron a Los tres hermanos Kobayashis, cuando ello dieron cuenta, la Cara de Yukiko quedo roja como un tomate mientras cubre su cara con su bufanda celeste de este situación embarazosa mientras Kazuya miraba a Kazumi con ganas de matarla con su meteoros, Setsuko se rie un poco lo que paso pero otra risa llamo la atención.

¿?: jejeje. Tus hijos nunca cambiaran, athena.

Fue cuando la Diosa y los chicos fijaron su vista a un un hombre alto de contextura musculosa;. Su piel es color melón; posee un desordenado cabello color café con patillas pobladas, con una banda roja en el frente y ojos color azul verde; posee gran parecido con Aioria de Leo Es más, su rostro y cabello es virtualmente idéntico al caballero de leo, con la única diferencia que éste no posee esas marcas debajo del contorno de los ojos. el peli castaño saluda a los niños y a Athena, quienes se alegran de verlo, se trataba de Aioros de Sagitario, Caballero Dorado de la novena casa y hermano mayor de Aioria.

AIOROS: hola, niños.

KAZUYA, YUKIKO, KAZUMI: ¡AIOROS!

Los tres chicos y Athena se dirigieron donde estaba el hermano de Leo, hace días que no lo veía y estaba felices por su presencia, ya que fue el primero en dar la bienvenida al santuario cuando los niños llegaron hace un año y es una Persona querida para los tres especialmente Kazuya, ya que entreno con Aioros durante los días que estuvo presente y unos de eso días conoció a Aioria. Finalmente llegaron donde está el caballero de Sagitario, quien sonríe ante la presencias de los hijos adoptivos de su Diosa.

AIOROS: me da gusto de verlos, Kazuya. Lo mismo digo Yuki y la pequeña Kazumi.

Pero el Arquero se dio cuenta lo dijo y tapa su boca pero ya es tarde, aunque él y Kazumi se llevan muy bien, Aiorios tampoco se salva de la furia de la chica, quien ahora se enoja e intenta lanzarse contra el pero Kazuya lo sujeta a tiempo mientras ella intentaba zafarse de control de su hermano y darle un merecido al Caballero Dorado.

KAZUMI: ¡¿A QUIEN LE DICE TAN ENANA QUE NO PUEDE APUNTAR BIEN CON UN ARCO DORADO?!

KAZUYA: Calmate, Kazumi. Aiorios no dijo con malas intenciones.

El aludido se ríe nervioso lo que paso, se había olvidado Cómo reacciona la chica de 12 años cuando dice la palabra Tabu que solo Kazuya, Yukiko y Athena puede decirlo. pero cuando su vista va hacia Setsuko, el caballero hace una leve reverencia.

AIOROS: señorita Athena. Me alegra que llegaras sana y salva.

La diosa niega con su cabeza mientras sonríe.

SETSUKO: ay Aiorios. Recuerda que no estamos en santuario. Asi que dejen las formaciones y solo llámame Setsuko. ¿Vale?

AIOROS: jeje, ups. Lo siento. Estoy acostumbrado. Como sea, me da gusto de verlos, chicos.

KAZUYA: nos hiciste mucha falta, Aioros, especialmente lo que paso hace casi una semana.

AIOROS: si, Aioria me lo conto, pero lo importante es que están todos bien. Como sea, Kazuya ¿podrías tu y tu hermana acompañarme a llevar el equipaje?

KAZUYA: cuenten conmigo. Jiji

KAZUMI: Ok

AIORIOS: bueno, Andando.

KAZUYA, KAZUMI: AYE

Los dos Caballos y el Arquero se dirigen donde están las mochilas y las dos cajas de armaduras mientras Setsuko y Yukiko miraban a los tres, felices.

YUKIKO: se nota que se extrañaron.

SETSUKO: si, después de todo fue él fue quien dio la bienvenida.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

Hace un año, Aioros estaba esperando a una o mejor dicho varias personas, estaba apoyado en una de las columnas, luego suspira de tanto trabajo, el patriarca decidió ausentarse uno días y le pidió al caballero de Sagitario que tomara su lugar, cosa que le acepto pero no se dio cuenta que ser Patriarca temporal sería difícil.

AIOROS: vaya que agotador, ahora entiendo porque el patriarca esta tan tan agotado de tanto papeleo. jeje debi pensar antes pero bueno, no importa.

Luego sintió uno o varios cosmos y el castaño lo reconoce.

AIOROS: está aquí y con nuevos amigos.

Efectivamente, Shion, Athena y Mirai de Aguila llegaron al santuario, utilizando la teles transportación acompañado por los tres chicos, Kazuya(aun puesta la armadura), Yukiko y Kazumi. Mientras Shion, Setsuko, Mirai y Yukiko aterrizaron seguros, Kazuya y Kazumi…

¡PUM!

Kazumi aterrizo tendida en el suelo y para empeorar las cosas, Kazuya con su armadura aterriza debajo de la pobre chica. Luego Kazumi intenta desespera mente liberarse de su hermano sin éxito.

KAZUYA: ¡OYE, QUITA TU PESADA ARMADURA DE MI, BURRO CON ALAS!

KAZUYA: Ups, lo siento.

Aunque kazuya soltó a Kazumi encima, su hermana mira con enojo con el pegaso.

KAZUMI: ¿Qué te pasa, bobo? Casi me queda sin aire.

KAZUYA: Oye, calmate, pequeña. No todos podemos aterrorizar seguro. Date cuenta

KAZUMI: si pero lo que molesta es que alguien fuera aplastada por otro con una armadura puesta…

Pero la chica se queja su dolor en su espalda mientras sale una lagrimita en su ojo.

KAZUMI: hay y creo que eso me dolió. Ayy.

Los presentes se ríen ante la escena de los dos hermanos mientras Yukiko se acercaba a ellos. Mientras Shion habla con su diosa, confundido.

SHION: Athena, ¿tus hijos se pelean siempre?

SETSUKO: no te preocupes, aunque se pelean varias veces, no son nada serio. Aun se quieren.

MIRAI: eso cierto.

SHION: de la misma forma que amas a nosotros, Athena.

La aludida se ríe ante las palabras del Patriarca mientras los chicos tenían una duda ahora. Se trata de la armadura de pegaso

YUKIKO: Kazuya ¿y ahora que pasara la armadura?

KAZUMI: si, estaba en tu collar y ahora que ya no la tienes ¿Cómo encontraras un lugar para guardarlo?

Su hermano mayor cruza los brazos pensativo, las palabras de sus hermanas son ciertas, la armadura de pegaso estuvo dentro de su collar pero cuando su cosmos lo libero, se destruyo. Cuando Kazuya iba a responder, una voz intervino.

¿?: Tal vez pueda ayudarlo.

Cuando todos volteraron, se encontró con Aioros, feliz que hayan vuelto y se arrodilla ante Setsuko.

AIOROS: Athena, Patriarca, me alegra que llegaran sanos y salvos.

SETSUKO: no es nada, Aiorios.

SHION: Aiorios gracias por cubrir mi trabajo durante mi misión.

AIOROS: gracias, Patriarca pero…

Pero el patriarca se adelanta.

SHION: si, si, si. Debi enviar algún caballero antes. Ayyy.

AIOROS: disculpa, Patriarca. Athena, si me permites.

El caballero dorado se dirige hacia los hijos adoptivos de Setsuko pero antes saluda a mirai, quien lo corresponde el saludo. Kazuya, Yukiko y Kazumi miran al arquero, esperando la respuesta.

KAZUYA: ¿hay un lugar para guardar mi armadura?

AIOROS: si, está en el recinto, si quieres te guio el lugar.

KAZUYA: en serio, gracias.

Pero Aiorios presto más atención en la armadura de Kazuya, no puede evitar sonreír asombrado.

AIOROS: no cabe duda que tienes una armadura especial.

KAZUYA, YUKIKO, KAZUMI: ¿?

AIOROS: pero, aun tienen mucho que aprender, si quiere puedo a enseñar como son los caballeros y el santuario.

KAZUYA: es por eso que estamos aquí. Necesito aprender más sobre los caballeros y también entrenar para mejorar mis técnicas asi como ayudar a mi familia como el caballero de pegaso.

KAZUMI: yo quiero convertirme en una amazona. Quiero demostrar que yo también puedo luchar y ayudar a mi familia.

YUKIKO: aunque no me gusta pelear, quiero encontrar otras formas de ayudar a mi familia y a las personas y es por eso fuimos al santaurio.

El caballero sonríe ante la determinación de los chicos. A decir verdad, Athena los cuido bien y también a mirai a entrenar al mayor. Aunque se preocupa que salgan lastimados, eso no impedía que pelearan por las personas y por Athena, no por su madre y es cuando toma una decisión.

AIOROS: jeje, los chicos del mañana. Bien, a partir de ahora sere su guía. Les enseñare como es el santuario y como son los caballeros. Espero que conozcas los demás.

KAZUYA: de veras muchas gracias, Señor. Me llamo Kazuya Kobayashi, Caballero de Pegaso.

YUKIKO: Yukiko Kobayashi, un placer conocerte.

KAZUMI: mi nombre es Kazumi Kobayashi, la futura Amazona del Santuario.

Todos los presentes sonríe lo que pasa ahora, sin duda presiente que será el comienzo de una bella amistad entre el Caballero de Sagitario y los chicos Kobayashi.

AIOROS: jejeje, un gusto conocerlos. Mi nombre es Aioros, Caballero de Sagitario.

 _ **FIN DE FLASHBACK**_

SETSUKO: y apartir de ese dia, Aioros entreno un poco a kazuya mientras asisto en el entrenamiento de Kazumi con su hermano y Mirai.

YUKIKO: y también me ayudo en mis estudios de medicina. Creo casi considero un padre para mi y mis hermanos.

Mientras Aioros, Kazuya y Kazuya estaba con el empleado para revisar los bolsos y cajas pero cuando reviso el bolso de Setsuko por el detector de metales, vio el sartén de Setsuko, causando que Kazuya y Kazumi hicieran un facepaml mientras Aioros lo miraba confundido a la diosa Athena con signos de interrogación arriba de su cabeza.

AIOROS _: ¿de nuevo con el sartén? ¿es en serio, Athena?_

Setsuko cruza los brazos mientras hace un puchero. ¿Qué tiene de malo llevar un sartén para defenderme?

Más tarde en el estacionamiento Aioros y Kazuya estaban organizando los equipajes en la parte de atrás de un auto azul que también esta las Pandora box en el maletero, mientras Yukiko y Kazumi acomodaba los bolsos, Aioros hablaba con kazuya sobre lo que paso hace casi una semana.

AIOROS: entonces tuviste problemas en enfrentarlo?

KAZUYA: si, Eon no es como los otros caballeros negros que enfrentamos. Su cosmos es horrible. Pude pelear en iguales condiciones pero…

Kazuya aprieta su puño sobre su batalla con el caballero negro, hubiera tenido posibilidades de ganar de no ser por sus visiones pero luego se sintió una palmada en su cabeza cortesía de Aioros.

AIOROS: si, algo que te hizo desconcentrar. ¿no es asi?

KAZUYA: si y no se que me paso pero…

AIOROS: mejor me hablaras mas tarde, por ahora cuando lleguemos te voy a entrenar.

KAZUYA: ¿en serio?

AIOROS: si, además tengo la sospecha de que ese caballero negro de que tanto hablas estaba jugando contigo.

La sorpresa de Kazuya no tardo en aparecer, todo este tiempo Eon no peleaba en serio. Esta un poce molesto el pegaso blanco en esa revelación.

KAZUYA: dices que ese tarado no uso todo su poder cuando luche? Es cierto, Aioros?

AIOROS: solo son sospechas pero si quieres derrotarlo la próxima vez que enfrentes, tendrás que entrenar conmigo pero esta vez será un poco duro. ¿Aceptas?

KAZUYA: siempre estoy dispuesto para entrenar.

Aioros mira complacido la determinación de Kazuya, eso es algo que caracterizaba a los caballeros de pegaso, nunca se rinden a pesar lo duro es el desafío. Luego llega Setsuko, quien tiene algo para decir.

SETSUKO: chicos, ya esta listo.

AIOROS: muy bien, es hora de irnos

KAZUYA: Al la orden, maestro.

 _ **MAS TARDE**_

Vemos el auto de Aioros en la calles de Tokio dirigiendo a su punto de llegada mientras Kazuya, Yukiko y Kazumi se quedaron dormidos por el viaje todo visto por Athena, sentada al lado de su caballero Aioros, quien esta conduciendo.

SETSUKO: se nota que se cansaron después de tantas horas en el avión.

AIOROS: ¿vas a despertarlos?

SETSUKO: no, no quiero molestarlo hasta que lleguemos.

AIOROS: ya imaginaba esa respuesta.

Pero la cara de Aioros se pone seria para cambiar de tema, hace una semana el santuario tuvo problemas y el no estuvo presente en ese momento.

AIOROS: lamento por no haber estado para ayudarles, Athena.

SETSUKO: no te preocupes, con o sin tu ayuda, pudimos ganar esta batalla pero…

Aioros sabia la preocupación de su Diosa, después de todo ya está al tanto de la situación gracias a su hermano Aioria y también piensa lo mismo.

AIOROS: si, esto es solo el principio.

SETSUKO: y es por eso que te envie para investigar sobre ellos pero ahora esto paso a segundo plano.

AIOROS: si, pero esta segura? No creo que el…

La pelicastaña también sabía la situación la que se encuentra uno de sus caballeros, después de todo ella y Aioros sabe sobre el tragico incidente que ocurrió hace años.

SETSUKO: si, después de todo se volvió el protector de ella cuando ocurrió eso.

El caballero dorado asienten lo que dice, después de todo, Setsuko respeta la decisiones de los demás. Deciden no hablar mas y proseguir el camino donde esta cieto amigo dorado

 _ **EN LA ENTRADA DE UNA MANSION**_

Se encontraba Setsuko, sus hijos adoptivos, Aioros mientras su auto esta estacionado a unos metros, el Arquero toca el timbre al lado izquierdo del porton y se escucha una voz por radio.

¿?: _aquí la mansión Kido. ¿en que puedo ayudar?_

La diosa Athena toma su palabra ahora.

SETSUKO: hola, estamos aquí de visita por un amigo...

 _¿?: lo siento pero las hora de visitas se..._

Pero la voz fue interrupida por otra pero una infantil

 _¿?: Benkei, no seas irrespectuoso, tal vez son los amigos de mi hermano Shura. Déjemelo a mi._

 _BENKEI: pe...pero Señorita Rin._

 _RIN: tranquilo, cuatros ojos. Ellos son buenas personas._

 _BENKEI: eh...esta bien y me gustaría que seas mas educada, Señorita._

Kazuya, Yukiko y Kazumi casi aguantan de la risa lo que escucharon mientras Setsuko sonríe divertida en cambio Aioros cruza los brazos sonriente, confirmando una cosa.

AIOROS: entonces Shura aun sigue en esta casa. Bien.

La voz con el nombre de Rin decide hablar con los recién invitados.

 _RIN: oigan, me gustaría saber si ¿ustedes son amigo de Shura?_

SETSUKO: jeje, exacto ¿ha hablado sobre mi o Aioros?

Se escucha desde la radio la risa y la alegría de Rin, ella estaba feliz ante la respuesta.

 _RIN: no puedo creerlo, en verdad son ustedes, Shura me hablo mucho sobre ti, Señora Kobayashi. Cualquier amigo de mi hermano es amigo mio. Espera voy a avisarle mientras pueden pasar._

SETSUKO: te agradezco mucho, Rin.

Los portones de la mansión se abre permitiendo el paso hacia el lugar, Setsuko, sus hijos y Aioros emprende su marcha hacia la mansión kido.

 _ **JARDINES DE LA MANSION**_

Kazumi preguntaba a su madre lo de hace rato. ¿Quién esa voz? ¿Cómo es que conoce a setsuko?

SETSUKO: su nombre es Rin Kido, es hija de dos amigos mios que tuve hace tiempo.

AIOROS: y también la protegida de Shura.

KAZUMI: vaya, que suertuda tiene esa chica a un caballero dorado como guardaespaldas.

YUKIKO: mas bien como su hermano.

KAZUMI: mejor.

Los dos adultos sonríe al ver a las dos chicas riéndose, pero Setsuko vio a Kazuya, el no parecía interesarse en su visita y sabe la razón de porque vino. Pronto llegaron la entrada donde el mayordomo, pelo negro y anteojos, bajo el nombre de Benkei Tokumaru estaba esperando, al parece esta de buen humor por rencontrarse con cierta persona.

BENKEI: bienvenido, Señorita Kobayashi. Hace tiempo que no te veía.

SETSUKO: Benkei. Parace que me reconociste cuando Rin menciono mi apellido.

BENKEI: oh si. Discúlpame por lo de hace poco.

AIOROS: hola, Señor Tokumaru. Nos volvemos a encontrar.

BENKEI: Aioros

Los tres chicos veían a los Tres adultos con confusión. Tal parece que ellos se conocen. Kazuya fue el primero en tomar la palabra.

KAZUYA: eh, ¿mama? ¿Conoces al mayordomo con cara de Nerd?

Esa palabras atrajo la atención de Benkei, mientras veía molesto al Caballero de Pegaso mientras Athena y sus otras dos hijas asi como Aioros se reía de la pregunta de su hijo mayor.

BENKEI: Señorita Kobayashi. ¿esas niñas que llevas y el mocoso que me pregunto, Son tuyo?

SETSUKO: si, son mis hijos. Chicos, es el Señor Tokumaru. El me cuido cuando era niña y ahora viva en esa mansión. Salúdelos.

YUKIKO: mi nombre es Yukiko Kobayashi, gusto en conocerte.

KAZUYA: Kazuya Kobayashi, esperemos que nos llevemos bien, Señor Cuatro ojos.

KAZUMI: encantada de conocer, Megane-san. Llamame Kazumi.

BENKEI: yo también me gusto...yo también.

Setsuko y Aioros se rien cuando se da cuenta la vena en la frente de Benkei. Yukiko se salva pero el mayordomo tiene ojos para dos malcriados como Kazuya y Kazumi.

AIOROS: jajaja. Eso del Cuatro ojos si lo molesta mucho.

SETSUKO: tal vez le hable un poco sobre el. Ademas ella ya va a venir.

El de los lentes se calma un poco y se presenta a los chicos aunque de forma exagerada y la diosa se da cuenta lo que va a pasar.

BENKEI: para que lo sepas, no solo soy el mayordomo de la Familia Kido, también fui la de Setsuko Kobayashi, fui campeón nacional del kendo y mi familia ha sido invicta en generaciones. Soy cinturón negro en 3° dan. Llámame el gran-

¡TOING!

Lo siguiente que vio Benkei es cuando de la nada sale volando hasta llegar a los aburstos. Los presentes voltearon a la puerta que recién se abrió de golpe y vieron a un chica de 14 años, pelirroja hasta los hombros con dos listones rosas en ambos lados, tez clara, ojos castañas, tez clara, lleva una blusa de color blanco con un triangulo de color rosada en el frente, al parecer, ésta va amarrada a su cuello, dejando su espalda y vientre descubierto, y lleva una falda larga de color blanca con un triangulo invertido rosa en la cintura lleva sandalias rosada. La chica se rie apenada lo que hizo.

RIN: upsi. Estaba tan emocionada que sin querer queriendo lo mande a volar. Perdón, Benkei

Fue cuando se dio cuenta que hay personas cerca y su sonrisa aparece al reconocer a esa gente y mas a Setsuko.

RIN: jijiji, asi que son ustedes. Gusto en conocerlos en personas. Creo que eres.

La mujer castaña sonríe con ternura

SETSUKO: si, Shura te hablo sobre mi ¿verdad, Rin?

RIN: si y se quién eres, Señorita Kobayashi [luego dirigió su vista e Aioros] y tu eres el valiente Aioros. ¿o me equivoco?

AIOROS: asi es. Parace que te hablaron sobre ti.

RIN: grandioso. bueno, según Mi hermano Shura te pateo el trasero de forma humillante

Aioros solo reia ante ese dicho pero se reía nerviosamente mientras pensaba las palabras de Rin, no es todo cierto y solo una persona malinterpreto los hechos

AIOROS: _SHURA, idiota. El que tu, Saga y yo lo conservamos, no significa que lo utilizara presumir en efrente de la niña._

Mientras Yukiko y Kazumi saludaba a Rin, Kazuya no evitar pensar al ver esa chica, no hay,es una chica linda y hermosa epro de alguna forma, percibe su cosmo y su tipo es un poco similar a la suya.

KAZUYA: el tipo de cosmos de esa chica es parecido al mio. ¿Quién es ella en realidad? Mmm…

KAZUMI: ¡KAZUYA!

Su Hermana Pequeña lo saco sus pensamientos a Kazuya para asi conocer a Rin.

KAZUYA: oh si. Discúlpame. Me llamo Kazuya Kobayashi.

RIN: mi nombre es Rin Kido. Encantada de Conocerte, Burro con Alas.

KAZUYA: ¿EH?

Solo hay una persona que se atreva a decir y ahora se esta riendo sigilosamente.

KAZUYA:¡KAZUMI!

Y asi, inicia una persecución entre el pegaso hacia su Hermana Potrilla mientras los presente se reiran antes esa escena y es cuando Benkei interrumpe la conversación pero hay algunas hojas en su ropa e ignorando las risitas de la dos niñas.

BENKEI: bueno es mejor que entren y le preparo para la cena.

AIOROS: ¿y Shura esta adentro?

BENKEI: no, como siempre está en su cabaña cerca de la mansión, entrenando. Despues de comer pueden ir a visitarlo y por si acaso entrenar.

AIOROS: gracias, viejo amigo.

YUKIKO: aprecio su hospitalidad pero no es necesario almorzar ya le…

No pudo terminar porque se escucharon un rugido o mas dos rugidos y la peliceleste vieron a sus dos hermanos y luego…

KAZUYA, KAZUMI: ¡ME MUERO DE HAMBRE!

Basta para que Yukiko caiga al estilo anime y luego levantarse sorprendida.

YUKIKO: ¡¿EN SERIO?! ¡PERO SI USTEDES YA COMIERON EN EL AVION!

KAZUYA, KAZUMI: ¡PERO SEGUIMOS HAMBRE!

Yuukiko iba a hablar para sintió una mano en el hombro y es Setsuko, quien le dice que asi son sus hermanos. La peli celeste no puede evitar desanimarse por la actitud de sus hermanos.

BENKEI: bueno todos adentros. No podemos permanecer por mucho tiempo.

SETSUKO: cierto, vámos a dentro, chicos.

CHICAS: ¡AYE!

Kazuya decide también entrar pero luego se fijo en Rin, aun piensa el cosmos que percibió hace un rato es un poco parecido a la suya pero el estomago vacio no puede pensar claramente, antes debe comer.

Sin que Benkei se diera cuenta, cometió el terrible error de invitar a Kazuya y Kazumi, cuando estos dos comen, son dos bestias hambrientas y va tener que limpiar muchos platos sucios.

 _ **MAS TARDE**_

Una persona se encontraba en un bosque cerca de la mansion, Es de contextura delgada y es alto. Su corte de cabello es corto y puntiagudo, con patillas pobladas, color azul verde, Su piel es rosada y sus ojos son color azul verde. Camiseta sin mangas amarilla pálida, muñequera y cinturón marrón unas vendas cubre en su mano y brazo derecho, pantalón negro y zapatos grises. su nombre es Shura de Capricornio. En ese momento tiene los ojos cerrados, respirando tranquilo mientras concentra su cosmos. Cuando abre de golpe, hace unos movimientos con su mano vendada como si fuera una espada. Luego de eso, el español baja su brazo y acto seguido varios arboles cayeron partidos a la mitad. Después Shura va a camino a la mansión cargando unos troncos para el próximo invierno hasta que su vista se fijo en Aioros, quien lo saluda amistosamente algo que Shura ya sabia de su visita.

AIOROS: hola, viejo amigo.

SHURA: no me sorprendería verte aquí, después de todo, percibí tu cosmos cuando llegaste a la mansión y también…

El arquero asiente confirmando la presencia de athena, Shura suspira resignado, si la diosa esta en la mansión eso significa…

SHURA: Aioros, por mas que me lo digan, la respuesta es la misma… no y mil veces no.

AIOROS: hey, tranquilo. no vinimos por eso sino por otra cosa.

SHURA: ¿por otra cosa?

En el camino, Aioros le hablo a su amigo sobre la situación en el santuario, algo que el ya esta al tanto asi como la decisión de Athena de tomar un descanso de su obligaciones como diosa, sin mencionar del entrenamiento del caballero de Pegaso, quien el español ya había escuchado sobre el y eso es el tema actual.

SHURA: ya veo, ese tal Eon fue un oponente difícil para el. Si lo que dices es cierto tal vez su poder se compara mas alla del bronce, tal vez sea mas cerca del plata.

AIOROS: es verdad. No hay duda que ese chico fue entrenado por el. Por eso tengo que entrenar a Kazuya para si dar mas batalla contra ese chico asi como su hermana para asi estar en la minsiones. Solo hay un pequeñito problemita…

SHURA: si… eres blando, Aioros. eres menos estricto con los entrenamiento.

AIOROS: y ahí es donde tu participas, amigo.

SHURA: eres consciente lo que me pides? Si ellos soporto un entrenamiento estricto de 24 horas con la amazona de Ofiuco, ¿lograra en una semana de nivel: oro? Dudo mucho que soporte.

AIOROS: ¿Qué? No no no. eso es algo que Athena jamás aprobaría. Ellos también necesitan descansar de vez en cuando sin mencionar que ellos son necesarios para tu hermana.

Shura tiene muchas razones en que lo dijo aioros. Le había escuchado lo que dijo la diosa cuando había adoptado a tres chicos pero será la primera vez que lo verá en persona y apuesta que Rin ya lo conoció antes que el pero la idea de que Athena tomara unas vacaciones dejaría mal sabor en la boca. Es verdad, no le gusta la idea, a no ser que tiene otro motivo para venir aquí. Cuando iba a preguntar a su amigo arquero, una voz conocida atrajo su atención.

¿?: Hermanoooo.

Era Rin, quien viene feliz al ver a su hermano. El caballero dorado de sagitario sonríe un poco a ver la actitud de la chica.

RIN: por fin te encuentro, hermano. Venga tienes que conocer a unos nuevos amigos.

SHURA: esta bien. Voy para alla y a propósito ¿Dónde está Benkei?

RIN: esta con la señorita Kobayashi y Yukiko. La parecer al verla le trae nostalgia.

AIOROS: es bueno. recordar buenos tiempo ¿ y ellos dos siguen…

RIN: si están entrenando.

 _ **MIENTRAS TANTO**_

Kazuya y Kazumi estan en una pelea de practica en el campo de la mansión con un pequeño lago. Ambos intercambian golpes y patadas. La chica detiene un golpe de su hermano mientras el detiene una patada. Los dos se alejan un poco para luego ponerse en posición de ataque.

KAZUYA: es todo lo que puede hacer, Kazumi? Vamos se que puedes atacarme.

KAZUMI: y eso hare.

Una vez incendiando un poco de su cosmo, La amazona de Equuleus se lanza al ataque contra el Pegaso pero este espera el golpe que no tardo en venir y agarra la mano de su oponente y lo lanza pero Kazumi logra aterrizar perfectamente. Una vez en pie, decide preparar su técnica mientras su hermano se pone de guardia.

KAZUMI: muy bien, es hora de mi nueva tecnica. ¡PUÑO METEOROS!

Al principio Kazuya cree que los meteoros se dirigía contra el pero ya sabe esa técnica y seria fácil equivarla pero se una sorpresa cuando le dieron en la tierra dejando una cortina de humo que nublo la vista de caballero Pegaso. Cuando el humo se disperso, vio que Kazumi no se encuentra en ningún lado además que su cosmo había desaparecido.

KAZUYA: donde esta esa niña? Donde? Porque no siento su cosmos.

Sin embargo no que se diera cuenta, Kazumi ya había lanzado su ataque contra el ahora que esta distraído mientras que sus manos esta posicionados, lista para atacar a Kazuya. El joven seguía no bajarse de guardia esperando cualquier ataque pero no estaba listo de recibir uno inesperado y fuera de lo normal. De repente Kazuya sintió algo de dolor en el trasero pero no una patada y no fue la izquierda o derecha, mas bien fue en el… bueno, para no aclara las cosas, la reacción del pobre caballero fue asi:

KAZUYA: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH

Lo siguiente que vemos al chico fue como es mandado a volar por impulso hasta el pequeño lago.

¡SPLASH!

Y la pequeña Kazumi sonríe orgullosa de su nueva técnica y por haber funcionado exitosamente contra su hermano.

KAZUMI: jijiji. Lo que acaba de ver es el dedo secreto de los Caballeros de Athena. ¡MIL AÑOS DE MUERTE!

En esta técnica se hace una posición de manos (Sello del Tigre) y se insertan los dedos en el ano del oponente, empujando al rival y causando dolor y/o estreñimiento.

Desde el agua surge Kazuya muy enojado por lo que hizo su hermana. Eso fue muy humillante y doloroso, casi no podria sentarse una semana pero sin que se diera cuenta mientras Kazumi se acerca riéndose.

KAZUYA: GRRRRRR. ¡NO ES GRACIOSO!

KAZUMI(Riendo): para mi lo se. JAJAJAJAJA.

KAZUYA: SOLO AYUDAME A LEVATARME.

Kazumi alza su mano para ayudar a su hermano pero cuando se dio cuenta de sus intenciones ya es muy tarde.

¡SPLASH!

Ahora ella esta en el agua por haber caído en la trampa mientras Kazuya se reia divertido.

KAZUYA: jajaja ahora estamos a mano jajaja.

KAZUMI(sarcástica): jaja muy gracioso.

Pero luego ella también se rie con su hermano. Es genial pasar tiempo con Kazuya, es la verdad. Luego deciden salir del agua y continuar con el entrenamiento. Mas tarde toman un pequeño descanso antes de seguir. Mientras descansaban, Kazuya le pregunta a Kazumi.

KAZUYA: Kazumi, desde cuando aprendiste esta técnica.

KAZUMI: ¿recuerdas el combate que tuvo Ryusei y Kiyoshi en el santuario?

KAZUYA: oh si, lo recuerdo muy bien.

Kiyoshi de Flecha había retado a Ryusei de Orion luego que el primero lo reta después de una misión pero aunque el nivel y el rango es el mismo, Ryusei era mucho mejor que Kiyoshi además Orion no estaba interesado y siempre evadía. El combate termino ryusei aplicando la técnica de Mil Años de Muerte contra Kiyoshi pero mas doloroso y es mandado a volar mientras sus compañeros hicieron muecas de dolor y algo de lastima con el perdedor de este combate. Al recordar ese momento, los dos hermanos se reirán, realmente le dio donde mas le duele al pobre caballero de plata.

KAZUYA: jajajaja despues de esta pelea, Kiyoshi quedo en reposo al dia siguiente y al otro se dedico entrenando para que alguna dia derrotar a Ryusei.

KAZUMI: sin duda para Kiyoshi, lo considera su rival. Jajajaj.

KAZUYA: pero según Ayame, Kiyoshi siempre termina humillado. Ay ese pobre.

Ambos hermanos siguen riendo de Kiyoshi y todo lo que pasa.

 _ **EN OTRO LUGAR**_

Cierto Caballero de Plata, quien esta en una misión, estornuda de repente para su confusión.

KIYOSHI: ¿me estoy resfriando o alguien me esta hablando mal de mi?

 _ **MIENTRAS**_

Luego del descanso reanuda el entrenamiento mientras Aioros, Shura y Rin volvían, la peliroja hablaba al arquero dorado sobre un tema interesante, algo que esta emocionado mientras Shura solo esta en silencio.

AIOROS: vaya asi el que te lo conto todo? ¿verdad?

RIN: si, me hablo todo acerca de ti y de tus compañeros pero tranquilo esta a salvo conmigo.

AIOROS: bueno, es algo que no me preocupa. Me alegra que tuvieras un hermano como Shura.

RIN: y a ti tambien me alegra que seas bueno con tu hermano.

Shura sonríe levemente al ver conversación de los dos pero su vista se fijo en el entrenamiento de los hermanos Kobayashi y eso le avisa e Aioros, quien interrumpió su conversación con rin.

SHURA: Aioros, son ellos?

AIOROS: exacto y ¿no ven que esta unidos?

SHURA: es verdad, esta juntos mas cuando esta la tercera y ahora que lo pienso, [señala a Kazumi] esa chica realmente es bajita.

Desgraciadamente aun entrenando, Kazumi escucho lo que dijo el Capricornio y se retuerce como loca y moviéndose de un lado a otro mientras Kazuya estaba sorprendido Y una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza del español.

KAZUMI: ¡¿ALGUIEN DIJO QUE SOY TAN ENANA QUE PARA VERME HAY QUE HACERLO A TRAVES DE UNA LUPA?!

KAZUYA: ¡KAZUMI! ¡CONTROLATE!

Rin se queda cofundida a la reacción de Kazumi mientras Aioros hace un facepalm por olvidarse un detalle a su amigo español.

AIOROS: recuerda no decirle eso a Kazumi porque siempre se exagera.

SHURA: no solo fue.

RIN: hola chicos.

Kazuya, quien sujetaba a su hermana para calmarla vieron a los caballeros dorados junto con Rin, esta ultima sorprendió un poco al joven pelinegro al verla. Sin tiempo se dirigio donde estaban los tres mientras hacia el esfuerzo en no soltar a su hermanita, quien aun sigue enojada.

AIOROS: hola, Kazuya. Iba a presentar a mi amigo pero creo...

KAZUYA: si. Agradécelo por decirle esa palabra.

RIN: no lo entiendo si realmente Kazumi es...

Pero Aioros reacciono a tiempo y tapa la boca a Rin para evitar que salga a mayores mientras le dice algo a la chica.

AIOROS: Rin, mejor ve a Jugar con Yukiko mientras hablo con tu hermano y mis alumnos.

RIN: pero...

SHURA: ve, Rin.

La peliroja obedece y se retira pero aun sigue confundida por el temperamento de Kazumi pero antes vio a Kazuya, al parecer sintió lo mismo que Pegaso pero eso lo deja para después. Una vez que Rin se va

AIOROS: ok, chicos. quiero que conozca a Shura, el caballero dorado de Capricornio y también les ayudara en su entrenamiento.

KAZUMI: mucho gusto.

KAZUYA: apuesto que has hablado de nosotros. ¿no?

SHURA: si, es un honor conocerlo, príncipe Kazuya y princesa Kazumi.

Otra vez Aioros pone una mano en la cabeza por olvidarse otro detalle y Kazuya niega con cabeza molesto mientras Kazumi desvia su mirada un poco ruborizada. Desde que llegaron al santuario, muchas personas excepto sus amigos en lugar de su propio nombre lo llamaba simplemente Principe o Princesa en el caso de sus hermanas, cosa que siempre molesta a Kazuya. Afortunadamente Aioros habla antes que el lo haga

AIOROS: Shura, mejor llámalos por sus nombres. Lo de príncipe molesta mucho y sobretodo al chico.

SHURA: de acuerdo.[luego se dirige a Kazuya y Kazumi]bueno, luego de hablar con aioros, también entrenare con ustedes durante los días que permanecerá aquí en la mansión.

KAZUYA, KAZUMI: genial.

SHURA (mirada fría): pero sere un poco estricto con ustedes ¿vale?

KAZUYA, KAZUMI (asustados): AYE.

AIOROS: vamos, viejo amigo. No te pongas-

SHURA (mirada fría): hablo en serio.

Eso si sorprendió y un poco asustado al arquero cuando su amigo no estaba bromeando, en verdad si hablaba en serio pero luego se acordó de algo.

AIOROS: pero antes debemos comprobar tu estado, Shura. Espero que hayas recuperado el filo de tu espada.

SHURA: no te preocupes. ¿Acaso crees que estaría muchos años en paz sin preocuparme en nada.

AIOROS (sonríe): vamos a comprobarlo.

Luego ambos caballeros se va hacia el campo para asi tener un pequeño combate mientras Kazuya y Kazumi veian como espectadores. Los caballeros dorados se quedan quietos en un momento antes que el Español le dice a su amigo.

SHURA: bien que esperas para llamarlo.

AIOROS: esta bien pero solo por esta vez. ¡SAGITARIO!

la caja escucha el llamado de su portador y se abre, revelando la armadura de Sagitario, este se telestrasporta hasta donde esta su dueño y sus partes se separan para luego unirse con el. Aioros se puso la armadura de Sagitario, los hermanos Kobayashi se quedaron impresionados por lo que acaba de ver.

KAZUMI: ¡SUGOI! Es la primera vez que veo a Aioros con su armadura.

KAZUYA: a decir verdad me dejo mas impresionado.

Una vez puesto su armadura, Aioros espera que amigo ponga tambie su armadura que no había usado en años y este mostro un collar con un diamante rombo dorado en la mano, sorprendiendo a Kazuya. Acto seguido el caballero peliverde incendia su cosmos hasta que el collar se rompe y de ahí aparece la Armadura de Capricornio, que luego se desprende y une a su portador. Shura utiliza la Armadura de Capricornio (su diseño será la de Manga pero con los colores del Anime). Aioros sonríe al ver que la armadura del español no ha cambiado a través de los años mientras Kazuya quedaba mas sorprendido cómo surgió la armadura de Shura, esto recordó con su collar desaparecido cuando consiguió su armadura de Pegaso. Ambos caballeros dorados toma en posiciones de combate listo para la prueba mientras sus cosmos.

AIOROS: cuando quieras, Shura. Veremos si tu espada sigue siendo filosa.

SHURA: esta vez no hay nada que no impides en mostrar tu poder.

AIOROS: bien aquí va. ¡TRUENO ATOMICO!

SHURA: ¡EXCALIBUR!

Aiolos concentra su Cosmos al máximo en su puño, mientras su puño se carga de energía eléctrica, relámpagos se presentan detrás de él, para después golpear en dirección hacia a donde se encuentra su adversario, liberando de su puño una multitud de bolas de energía con carga eléctrica a la velocidad de la luz.

La técnica de Shura con el nombre Excalibur, es una técnica que se basa en un ataque lineal de cosmo análogo a un único movimiento de ataque con una espada. Como toda técnica, su poder para cortar/rasgar está estrechamente relacionado con el cosmo del ejecutante.

Ambas técnica chocan entre si iniciando un combate de poderes sin dejarse de ceder de una a la otra pero el nivel que tienen esta batalla lo dejo impresionados a los presentes.

KAZUMI: vaya es impresiónate una batalla de entre dos caballeros dorados.

KAZUYA: sin duda es como la batalla de mil días.

KAZUMI: ¿cómo?

KAZUYA: eso pasa cuando dos caballeros dorados luchan entre ellos en una batalla en iguales condiciones hasta que el mas minimo error puede que uno de los dos pierda pero en este combate será un caso diferente, ya sabemos cómo terminara.

Las palabras de Kazuya son ciertas, ya que Aioros y Shura sonríen, una señal que ambos deciden desviar sus técnicas mandándolo muy lejos al cielo y mas tarde se produjo una explosión de luz, asombrando a dos presentes.

Aioros ya esta satisfecho al comprobar el estado de su compañero. Aun mantiene el filo de su espada pero no tanto como Shura, quien vio el problema que tiene Aioros.

SHURA: _como siempre eres Blando, Aioros._

Kazumi se impresiona al ver las técnicas de sus superiores, lo admite es asombroso mientras Kazuya también esta asombrado ver a dos mostrar sus técnicas pero motive aun mas otra meta.

KAZUYA: _yo quiero ser como aioros, como shura. Algún dia, Quiero ser como los caballeros dorados._

Sin darse cuenta, desde la ventana de la mansión, Rin y Yukiko miraba lo pasaba afuera y dejo se sintieron asombradas lo que acaba de ver.

RIN: ¡guau!¡sin duda ellos son los mejores!

YUKIKO: pero esto no es nada comparado con una batalla real pero a decir verdad me da un poco de miedo cuando pelea en serio.

RIN: ¿qué significa eso?

En eso aparece la madre de los hermanos Kobayashi, Setsuko que también sintió el cosmos de sus leales caballeros de oro

SETSUKO: Aioros nunca muestra su poder verdadero en una batalla pero esta batalla solo fue una prueba para comprobar si Shura aun sigue de su entrenamiento personal que yo lo autorize y debo decir que paso.

Eso alegro mucho a Rin, quien ve a Shura preparando a los hermanos de Yukiko para continuar con el entrenamiento definitivamente el es el mejor pero luego se fijo a Kazuya, quien esta listo para entrenar pero algo raro nota en su mano que esta apretado en un puño, algo le esta ocultando y eso le entristece a la peliroja.

RIN: _Kazuya ¿acaso tu.._

Mas tarde los caballeros dorados y Kazumi se prepara para irse a dentro ya que pronto oscurecerá pero Kazuya no se ha movido y eso no se tardaron en darse cuenta.

KAZUMI: hermano, tenemos que irnos. Mama y Yukiko se preocuparan por ti.

KAZUYA: mejor adelantasen ustedes. Yo me quedo un poco mas.

Eso puso serio al caballero sagitario. El esta al tanto de sus motivaciones y también uno que podría ser peligroso.

AIOROS: está bien entrenar pero no te sobrefuerces demasiado. Mañana tendras que entrenar con Shura. Tienes que estar en forma

KAZUYA: no te preocupes. Estare bien.

El arquero suspira con resignación, al decir verdad, esta batalla con Eon de Pegaso Negro lo afecto mucho pero también vio como Kazumi se puso Molesta al escuchar la respuesta de su hermano.

KAZUMI: oye. Aioros tiene razón, no esta bien tanto entrenar. A veces necesita descansar. Mejor vámonos.

KAZUYA: lo siento. No vine aqui para descansar. Dejame en paz.

KAZUMI: ¿qué dijiste?

KAZUYA: lo que dije. No vine aquí para descansar, asi que déjame estar aquí un poco mientras juegas con Yukiko y Rin dentro. ¿de acuerdo?

Eso lo que dijo Kazuya puso dejo en silencio a todos especialmente a Kazumi pero por alguna razón esta calmada para la confusión del español pero su amigo Sagitario sabe porque esta asi y no evita negarle la cabeza fue cuando Kazumi hablo.

KAZUMI: bien, no te detendré pero te estaré esperando.

Con esas palabras, kazumi se retira dejando Kazuya preocupado y también los dos caballeros dorados aunque de menos pero Aioros mira con desaprobación a su alumno por lo que paso ahora.

AIOROS: Kazuya, fuiste muy duro con ella. Deberías disculparla.

KAZUYA: es lo que hare pero tengo que entrenar además ella ya esta de mal humor, apuesto que se está liberando su furia en otro lugar.

SHURA(con una gotita en la sien): si es cierto eso significa…

AIOROS: si, ella no quiere hacer un escándalo enfrente a nosotros. Kazumi ya debe estar quejando de su hermano y como lo trato ahora.

 _ **EN LOS PASILLOS DE LA MANSION**_

Se confirmaron las palabras de Aioros, ya que Kazumi se encontraba caminando muy Furiosa con su Hermano, con una vena saltada en su cabeza y una aura de fuego alrededor de ella, definitivamente Kazuya es un idiota y la forma como lo trato, ya le va a pagar.

KAZUMI: ¡GRRRR! ¡ESE MENSO DE KAZUYA! ¿QUIEN SE CREE QUE ES? ¡TRATARME COMO UNA NIÑA ADEMAS NIEGA DESCANSAR! ¡QUE TERCO E IGNORANTE! ¡SI SE ATREVE A ENTRAR AQUÍ ESTARE ESPERANDO PARA UNA PALIZA!

¿?: ¿a quien le vas a dar una paliza?

KAZUMI: ¡A ESE MENZO QUE SIEMPRE-

Pero descubrió que se trataba de Rin y Yukiko acompañado por Benkei , quien fue quien pregunto a Kazumi, quien se voltea ocultando su cara molesta.

BENKEI: ¿a quien le dijiste eso?

Kazumi se pone nerviosa tratando de buscar un excusa para ocultar su momento amargo con Kazuya aunque Yukiko ya sabia lo que iba a pasar.

KAZUMI: bueno… yo…yo…yo…solo estaba jugando.

BENKEI: ¿a si? ¿y todo estos insultos? Digo que no te enseño tu madre a reprimir tus impulsos? Que no te enseñaron a controlar tus momentos de coraje? Que no te enseñaron a medir tu carácter?

KAZUMI: ehh si.

BENKEI: entonces la virtud del buen vivir esta en bueno modales.

Kazumi suspira con resignación y asiste al comprender las palabras de mayordomo pero en su mente lo agradece al nerd por calmar su ira mientras al mismo tiempo llegaban los dos caballeros dorados, quiene atrajo la atención de Benkei, no si antes despedirse de Rin y sus amigas.

BENKEI: que gusto verlos, chicos. La Señorita Kobayashi requiere la presencia de ustedes dos.

Eso causo que Aioros y Shura se pusieran serio, si athena quiere hablar con ello, debe ser por la situación actual o tal vez el incidente que… pero al pensar de eso se puso tenso al español mientras Rin y Yukiko preguntaba a Kazumi porque estaba enojada.

KAZUMI: es a causa del tonto de nuestro hermano.

YUKIKO: ara ara, otra vez esta entrenando de noche?

KAZUMI: si, aun sigue entrenando sin descanso. Es un idiota. Cuando Mama se entere, no estará contenta.

Al escuchar a su hermanita, Yukiko solo sonríe divertida lo que va a pasar pero luego cambia a una sonrisa nerviosa para luego suspirarse frustrada. Kazuya aun no aprende las consecuencias mientras Rin queda un poco confundida pero hay algo que le preocupa.

 _ **MAS TARDE AFUERA**_

Kazuya se encontraba entrenando pero vemos que esta agotado y respira agitado además que su brazo esta un poco quemado, al parecer esta practicando una nueva técnica pero los intentos fueron fallidos y además el campo esta un poco destruido pero no lo detiene, es necesario perfeccionarla.

KAZUYA: ah...ah...otra vez.

El chico incendia su cosmos en su brazo y luego aparece unos relámpagos azules que aumenta poco a poco pero eso aumenta el riesgo ya que Kazuya cuando intenta trazar la constelación de Pegaso siente como su brazo esta ardiendo hasta que finalmente no lo soporta y cae al suelo en consecuencia por el fallo de la técnica pero luego se levanta como si no importaba el dolor, listo para intentar de nuevo.

KAZUYA: no importa…ah…ah…otra vez.

El joven intenta varias veces pero siempre es el mismo resultado con el paso del tiempo esta cada vez más cansado pero no importaba mucho, tiene que perfeccionarla antes de luchar contra Eon. El joven Kazuya intenta invocar los rayos y trazar su constelación pero debido a su cansancio y que su brazo esta casi quemado, se desploma al suelo y poco a poco iba a perder la conciencia.

KAZUYA _: rayos. Aun no puedo…debo seguir…pero mi cuerpo esta cansado…tal vez descanso un poco y…_

Finalmente cae dormido por el cansancio por entrenar todo el dia, aún falta mucho para perfeccionar su técnica pero a veces necesita descansar, tal vez Aioros tenía razón, tanto entrenamiento no ayuda mucho y bueno eso pensó antes de quedar dormido pero…

 _ **¿?**_

En un campo, Seiya estaba aquí y parecer se encontró con una chica de cabellos lila, quien se trataba de Saori pero por una extraña razón no se conocen entre ellos.

SEIYA: perdón…es que es tan bello aquí. Me recuerda a algo aunque nunca es estado aquí. La luz de las ondas parecen tan placenteras

SAORI: esta bien. No hay nadie aquí mas que yo. solo espero que encuentres a quien buscas.

Ese seria la primera vez que se encontraron despues de cierto evento, en un lado fue un castigo pero el otro fue una recompensa por las acciones pasada. No hay mas pensamiento para esta visión porque…

 _ **FIN DEL SUEÑO**_

Kazuya despierta a medias por el Sueño que tuvo pero uno Raro y parecer se trataba de las mismas personas que tuvieron ese Sueño anteriores pero ahora ya esta confundido, esas dos personar actúan como si no conocieran, eso molesta al joven, quien ya esta harto de esas visiones.

KAZUYA: _se acabo. Estas visiones se volvieron un estorbo para mi desarrollo. ¿Quién diablos son esta personas? Pero… de alguna forma me recuerdan a alguien pero…¿Quién?_

Pero luego se fijo en su brazo quemado pero ahora su esta brillando en una luz rosa y su sorpresa fue al ver a Rin tratando de curarlo.

KAZUYA: ¿Señorita Kido?

RIN: no te preocupes. Esto te llevara en poco tiempo.

Finalmente el brazo de Kazuya está como nuevo asi como su cuerpo que tenía heridas pero de menor importancia. Kazuya queda asombrado por lo que acaba de pasar y su vista se fijo en Rin, quien por alguna extraña razón se encuentra cansada y casi se desploma del suelo de no ser por Kazuya, quien lo atrapa a tiempo.

KAZUYA: oye ¿Qué te paso?

RIN: está bien. Solo necesito descansar un poco.

KAZUYA: ¿Qué clase de técnica es esa?

RIN: jiji, se llama Avalon, esta técnica permite curar sin problemas a alguien herido de cualquier estado a cambio de energía vital. Es efectiva pero también es riesgosa.

KAZUYA: eso signica que…

La chica lo confirma al saber que utilizo el Avalon para curar el brazo de Kazuya, quien agacha su mirada avergonzado lo que paso.

KAZUYA: oh perdóname. Es mi culpa que…

RIN: no pasa nada. Esta bien entrenar pero a veces necesitas descansar especialmente si se trata del Caballero del Pegaso.

Esas palabras de la chica sorprendieron mucho a Kazuya, quien le pregunto a la chica como sabe sobre los caballeros.

KAZUYA: ¿Cómo lo sabes quien soy?

RIN: Shura me hablo. Se dice que sus puños pueden rasgar el cielo y sus patadas puede partir la tierra. Ellos se encargan de proteger la tierra de los malos.

KAZUYA: vaya. Cuéntame mas sobre ellos.

Asi Kazuya y Rin pasaron la noche hablando sobre los caballeros, sobre las armaduras, el rango y como luchan en nombre de Athena. También Kazuya le conto a Rin sus experiencia como Caballero de Pegaso y la razón porque entrena de noche y sobre la técnica que intenta, algo que siempre le preocupo a la chica peliroja.

RIN: por eso, estaba tan cansado y eso explica por tu mano casi quemada.

KAZUYA: asi es, descubrí que puedo manipular trueno y si puedo dominarlo, aumentare las posibilidades de ganar contra ese tipo. Pero el problema es que es difícil, cuando trato de trazar mi constelación, mi mano casi se quema y no entiendo que me sale mal. es frustrante.

Sin embargo eso provoco risita por Rin, algo que Kazuya se sintió ofendido.

KAZUYA: hey, no te burles de mi. Hago mi mejor esfuerzo.

RIN: no, al contrario, aprecio tu esfuerzo. Solo no te rindas a pesar de tu frustración.

KAZUYA: ¿?

RIN: y si la cosas sale mal, piensa un poco y si no funciona, pídele ayuda a alguien.

El chico no puede evitar pensar lo que dijo Rin pero tiene razón, si no puede resolver las cosas por si mismo, tal vez tomaría unos consejos de sus maestros, mira de nuevo a Rin con una sonrisa.

KAZUYA: Gracias, Rin. Recodare tu consejo.

Esas palabras sonrojo un poco a Rin pero ella decide ir directo al grano.

RIN: por cierto, tienes que volver, tus hermanas se preocupan por ti y tiene que dar una disculpa a Kazumi.

KAZUYA: asi es. Tal vez fui muy duro con ella. Es mejor volver a la mansión y disculparme con mi hermana… o tal vez ahora.

RIN: ¿ahora?

El chico Kazuya agarra una pequeña piedrita confundiendo mas a chica de peliroja pero Kazuya continua hablando pero un poco molesto.

KAZUYA: si, ahora, porque se muy bien que ¡ELLAS ESTA AQUÍ Y AHORA!

Lanza la piedrita hacia un abursto, que cuando dio en el blanco, surge kazumi, quien se queja de dolor mientras Yukiko, quien se encontraba tambien vio como su pequeña hermana quejaba a su hermano mayor, quien se encontraba molesto, con una vena en la sien mientras Rin veía como testigo.

KAZUMI: ¡OYE TU! ¡¿ASI COMO ME PIDES DISCULPAS?! ¡¿LAZANDOME PIEDRAS, TARADO?!

KAZUYA: en primer lugar, te iba disculpar por lo sucedido pero con palabras, en segundo lugar, ¿desde cuando estabas espiando? Y el tercer lugar ¿Por qué trajiste a Yukiko?

KAZUMI: bueno, pensaba vigilarte para que no hicieras una tontería pero como ahora que vimos ahora. Me parece que estas tratando de conquistar a Rin.

YUKIKO: ay Kazumi, no debiste decir eso.

Y es verdad. Tanto Rin como Kazuya quedaron rojos como tomates, una de vergüenza y el otro de furia con su hermanita por no respetar conversaciones privadas.

KAZUYA: GRRRRR ¡KAZUMI!

Acto seguido, Kazuya jala la oreja a Kazumi y lo regaña por espiar mientras Rin y Yukiko ven todo lo que pasa y tambien Setsuko, quien lo mira desde la ventana y se rie un poco por la travesuras de su hija pequeña para atraer la atención de Kazuya. Se nota que le gusta molestar a su hermano.

SHURA: ¿siempre es asi?

La diosa volteo donde esta Shura, quien recién entro pero ella ya sabia la entrada del caballero español.

SETSUKO: si, a Kazumi siempre le gusta hacer enojar a su Hermano con sus travesuras pero ella ama a su hermano, no lo hace con mala intención y a propósito, ahora que escuche bien ¿no seria genial que Kazuya y Rin serian Pareja?

A pesar de su frialdad, la cara de shura nota uno pero pequeño gesto de molestia algo que Setsuko lo noto y se arrepintió en sus pensamientos por preguntar eso.

SHURA: Athena, con todo respeto, sabes muy bien que si alguien se atreva a lastimar a mi hermana. Le partiría en dos con mi excalibur.

SETSUKO (nerviosa): jejeje. Oye, Tranquilo, Capricornio.

SHURA: como sea. Aioros ya se fue al hotel, mañana volverá para supervisar el entrenamiento de los chicos.

Pero luego la cara de la diosa se cambia a seriedad, uno que Shura conocía perfectamente.

SETSUKO: Shura, estas seguro?

SHURA: si, si es lo que creo que es, no me quedaría con brazos cruzados.

SETSUKO: tu rechazabas todas las propuestas que te dio Aioros, ¿Por qué ahora?

SHURA: porque tengo un mal presentimiento y si ese necesario para proteger a ti y a Rin, voy a pelear como caballero dorado. Después de todo tienes otra razón para venir aquí.

Cuánta razón tenia Shura, Setsuko vino por otro motivo, hace días se había enterado una cosa, una preocupante y apuesto que el gran patriarca ya se dio cuenta. Si los enemigos se enteran y lo consigue, estarán en un gran aprieto.

 _ **EN EL PARQUE**_

Tenma se encontraba caminando pero estaba pensativo lo que va a hacer, despues de ganar el torneo y entregar su premio al orfanato, aun no sabe que va hacer ahora, las mas posibilidades es visitar a ella, despues de todo han pasado pocos días despues salir de ese lugar y no estaría mal en ver a la chica que consideraba como su hermana y a su egocéntrico mayordomo pero su pensamiento fueron interrumpidos cuando una bola de fuego iba a impactar contra Tenma pero reacciono a tiempo y le dio una patada al ataque que lo mando hacia lo cielo, luego se puso de guardia para encara al responsable pero cuando lo reconoció, se alivio mucho.

TENMA: vaya, atacar con una bola de fuego es mejor que un saludo ¿no, maestro Dino?

Dino es un chico de 15 años, Pelo Blanco, Ojos plateado, Tez morena, Camiseta negra, abrigo negro y gris, pantalón negro y zapatos del mismo color. El miraba a Tenma, su alumno con seriedad.

DINO: es el menor de tus problemas, vine aquí para avisarte una cosa.

TENMA: ¿Qué pasa?

DINO: el santuario sufrió un ataque de parte de los caballeros negro.

Eso sorprendió a Tenma y su vez molesto, si lo caballeros negro en verdad atacaron al santuario, eso significa que.

TENMA: significa que Eon también estuvo en esa batalla. ¿Qué hizo esta vez ese idiota?

DINO: según mis fuentes, lucho contra un chico llamado Kazuya, el caballero de Pegaso y ha sobrevivdo.

Ahora estaba mas sorprendido mas a Tenma, ninguno de los oponentes de Eon no vivió para contarlo, solo el pudo sobrevivir y ahora ese chico Kazuya también lo hizo pero Dino continuo hablando.

DINO: Tenma, ahora Pegaso esta aquí y tu tiene que hacer algo.

TENMA: si esta donde debe estar, entonces hare lo me pidas.

DINO: bien esta es la misión…

Una vez que Dino le hablo de la misión a Tenma, se prepara para irse pero el chico de pelo negro lo detiene cuando pregunta.

TENMA: oye no vas a visitarla? Puede que se alegrara de verte.

DINO: lo siento pero tengo otros asuntos que resolver. Tu ocupate de la misión.

Eso molesto un poco a Tenma al actitud de su maestro, quien se retira dejando solo a su alumno.

TENMA: sabes uno de estos días necesitas relajarte, no, dino?

Pero luego quedo pensativo sobre la misión, si esta aquí entonces no dudara en aceptarla y a su vez proteger a su seres queridos.

Mientras los protagonistas estan en japon, habrá acontecimientos en otros lugares y a su vez batallas pero esto les contaremos en otra ocasión.

 _ **CONTINUARA**_

* * *

 _ **PROXIMO CAPITULO EN SAINT SEIYA: TSUBASA NO HOSHI**_

 **RIN: hola, amigos, soy Rin. Durante las estancia de la Señorita Kobayashi y sus hijos en mi casa. Kazuya me cuenta sobre sus amigos, otros Caballeros de Bronce que lo conocieron durante los días en el santuario, quienes ellos tiene una misión de rescate con la ayuda de caballeros dorados pero aunque las apariencias puede ser inesperadas, son caballeros que luchan por athena. Vaya, me gustaría conocerlo en personas. Jijij**

 **KAZUYA: en el Proximo Capitulo de los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alas de Estrellas**

 **EL RESCATE DEL DRAGON**

 **RIN: y tu has sentido una vez el cosmos?**

* * *

 _ **OMAKE: ¿PORQUE UN SARTEN?**_

Setsuko se preparaba para irse a la cama y dormir, ya que sus hijos y Rin planean hacer lo mismo.

SETSUKO: bueno mañana será un gran dia y no me lo perderé un absoluto.

Pero el Caballero de Capricornio lo detiene para comprobar si sus temores son cierto.

SHURA: Diosa Athena, antes quiero preguntar algo… ¿no dime que no lo trajiste?

Solo risa nerviosa de Athena , sospecho aun mas a Shura hasta que finalmente lo confeso.

SETSUKO: si, lo traje.

Shura pone su mano en la cara al enterarse que su diosa llevaba el sarten para defenderse, ay no no puede.

SHURA: no debiste traerlo.

SETSUKO: vamos, Shura. Solo fue un pequeño incidente.

SHURA: ese sarten. Fue una mala influencia para Rin y la razón porque el le tiene miedo, quien aun no ha venido.

SETSUKO: solo pasa cuando ese chico se mete en problemas y ahora que lo pienso, últimamente no lo he visto.

Pero la mirada de Shura indicaba que no esta de buen humor. Ese Sarten es un peligro para Rin y no hay lugar para esta casa.

SHURA: Athena…no Setsuko Kobayashi, deshace de este Sarten. Ahora.

SETSUKO: ¡NO LO HARE!

SHURA: ya.

SETSUKO: ¡QUE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ese grito fue escuchado por los cuatro niños y el mayordomo, quien tanto a el como a Kazuya sabia de que se trataba mientras las niñas se miran confundido.

YUKIKO: ¿Qué habrá pasado?

KAZUMI: no lo se

RIN: Benkei, ¿tu sabe lo que pasa?

BENKEI: no lo se (pensamiento) _y por alguna razón la señorita llevo ese Sarten que influencio muy mal a Rin._

Kazuya piensa con decepcion a la terca actitud de su madre acerca de su sarten y a su vez se pregunta porque ella se llevo un sarten.

Mientras Tenma se preparaba para irse pero luego se sintió un escalofrio y miro por distintos lados para comprobar si fue su imaginación pero luego sintió un terrible presentimiento.

TENMA: tengo la impresión que terminare mal cuando vuelva. Y todo por un sarten. Ay mama.

 ** _FIN DEL OMAKE_**

* * *

 **Y ahí concluye otro capítulo de mi fic con este omake. Lamento mucho por tárdame tanto, tuve complicaciones y muchas que no quiero decirlo pero ahora aquí está el capitulo.**

 **Agradezco a MontanaHatsune92, PoLucy, Mary Yuet, angel de acuario.**

 **Bueno, cuidesen y dejen reviews, Nakamas.**


End file.
